Vous avez un message
by ticoeur
Summary: Rodney est conservateur dans une grande bibliothèque et même si il préfère les livres aux ordinateurs, il lit un message qui ne lui est pas destiné. Ce qui va peut-être changer sa vie, qui sait ? Cette fic est un slash McShep et un U.A.
1. Chapter 1

Bon, je n'ai pas pu résister, je vous poste une fic qui traine dans mon PC depuis 2 ans !  
>C'est un U.A. et j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !<p>

Je vous la présente :

**Son titre ?** Vous avez un message

**Son genre ?** Slash. Mais ceux qui me connaissent savent que sauf si je l'indique expressément, il ne faudra pas s'attendre à un rapprochement entre nos deux héros dans le premier chapitre ! lol !

**Son rating ?** M

**Son résumé ?** Rodney est conservateur dans une grande bibliothèque et malgré le fait qu'il préfère les livres aux ordinateurs, il lit un message qui ne lui est pas destiné.  
>Ce qui va peut-être changer sa vie, qui sait ?<p>

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient. Je revendique uniquement l'histoire, parce que même le titre a été "emprunté" à un film connu !

Et si maintenant je vous laissais lire ? Hummm ?  
>Pas mauvaise idée, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Allez, rendez-vous en bas et bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Vous avez un message...**

**Chapitre 1**

Il faisait beau et Rodney McKay marchait d'un bon pas. Il regarda sa montre, espérant ne pas arriver en retard. Il détestait ça...

Et quand enfin il vit le bâtiment de style ancien, qui détonnait parmi tous ses gratte-ciels, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son poignet.

13h15. Bien. Il lui restait quarante cinq minutes pour parcourir deux cents mètres environ.

Plus que suffisant...

Mais il n'aimait pas arriver juste à l'heure.

Non, il fallait qu'il soit en condition. Et chaque début d'après midi, il se permettait de prendre son temps, de faire le tour des étages, de vérifier si son collègue du matin n'avait rien laissé trainer...

Chose qu'il détestait, mais alors à un point pas possible...

Il grimpa prestement la volée de marches puis s'arrêta en inspirant profondément.

Ça lui faisait toujours cet effet là, juste avant de pénétrer dans ce lieu de la connaissance...

Il fixa la grande porte en bois ouvragé quelques instants, puis finalement, sortit une petite clef de la poche de son manteau. La taille de celle-ci paraissait presque minuscule, à côté du gigantesque panneau de bois. Et le cliquetis annonçant l'ouverture résonna plutôt bruyamment dans le vide du grand hall qui apparut devant lui.

Il referma la porte doucement, ne voulant pas troubler la quiétude de l'endroit, même si il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait personne. Puis il s'approcha rapidement d'un clavier et tapa un code, afin de ne pas déclencher l'alarme. Ce qui ferait venir immanquablement une horde de policiers.

Certains ouvrages étaient tellement précieux qu'il ne fallait rien négliger...

La bibliothèque était fermée pendant midi et Rodney, ainsi que son collègue, se partageaient la "garde" de l'immense savoir qui se tenait emprisonné volontairement dans cet antre.

La grande bibliothèque de New-York.

Un magnifique bâtiment qui avait vu défiler bon nombre d'érudits, ou plus simplement des personnes qui cherchaient un peu de culture et de calme.

Il avança un peu, dépassa le hall d'entrée et enfin, souffla. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir retenu sa respiration...

Des centaines de milliers de livres étaient là, à portée de sa main et n'attendaient que d'être pris délicatement ou dévorés des yeux, avant de sentir des doigts respectueux tourner les pages qui n'attendaient que de délivrer leurs connaissances...

Un fin sourire vint orner ses lèvres, ses paupières se plissèrent et il renifla.

Il ne pouvait faire cela que quand il était seul...

L'odeur du papier était envoutante.

Et il la savourait...

Cette vieille odeur de livre qui a vécu, qui pouvait aussi sentir l'humidité...

... Qu'il s'empressait de chasser à coup de climatiseur qui lui desséchait la gorge certes, mais qui conservait les précieux documents en bon état.

Alors il pouvait bien se permettre d'avoir le gosier tout sec, si ses livres restaient aussi au sec.

Oui, il les appelait SES livres. Même si ils ne lui appartenaient pas.

Il n'était que le conservateur de cette immense bibliothèque et de ce fait, avait la charge du bon fonctionnement de l'établissement. Il se devait de protéger des ouvrages rarissimes et pouvait aussi décider qui avait ou n'avait pas accès à certaines collections, enfin bref, il se considérait comme un roi investit du droit divin.

Et ce sentiment de puissance était quelque chose qu'il adorait par-dessus tout.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne s'occupait que des après-midis. Après tout, il se devait de faire confiance aux personnes qui travaillaient sous ses directives, n'est-ce pas ?

Il laissa glisser son manteau de ses épaules et se dirigea vers son bureau, quand il entendit un petit bruit.

Déposant le vêtement rapidement sur la patère prévue à cet effet, il se dirigea vers la source de son dérangement.

Mais il eut beau regarder partout, il n'y avait rien. Rien ni personne...

Sauf ce petit bruit persistant et agaçant...

Il leva la tête, ferma les yeux et attendit. Pas longtemps.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le petit bruit reprenait !

Mais là, son ouïe, aiguisée par la suppression de la vue, lui avait révélé son emplacement. Il tourna la tête et regarda ce qui pouvait provoquer ça...

... Et il grimaça de presque dégoût.

Les ordinateurs...

Ces fléaux de l'humanité.

Un moyen certes pratique, rapide et efficace de trouver le moindre petit renseignement et Rodney admettait volontiers cela.

Mais alors, que deviendraient les livres ?

Ces livres aux feuilles soigneusement assemblées les unes aux autres, reliées par du carton fort, ou pour les plus anciens, par du cuir de la meilleure qualité...

Ces livres qui avaient été écrits par les plus grands, par des hommes et des femmes avides de faire partager leurs connaissances, leur savoir, leurs découvertes...

Et l'une de ces boites informatique osait troubler le silence. Ce silence que Rodney appréciait, juste avant d'ouvrir les portes au public...

Il s'approcha de l'allée qui leur était réservée et parcourut les écrans du regard.

Ils étaient tous "noir". Signe qu'ils avaient bien été éteints par leurs utilisateurs. Mais alors...

Il arriva au bout et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

Le dernier, le tout dernier, celui qui n'était pas vraiment visible car au bout de la table, celui là était allumé.

Et une fenêtre clignotait.

"Vous avez un message"

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Bon, Rodney n'était pas idiot, loin de là. Il savait comment fonctionnait un ordinateur et savait parfaitement s'en servir, même si il adorait les livres...

Il posa la main sur la souris et, l'index à quelques millimètres au dessus de la touche, il stoppa tout mouvement.

Il hésitait quant à l'attitude à tenir. Ce n'était pas un message qui lui était destiné, étant donné que lui, il ne consultait jamais les siens sur son lieu de travail.

Mais sa curiosité fut la plus forte et malgré lui, son doigt appuya sur la touche...

**Mais t'es où ? Tu pourrais répondre quand je te pose une question !**

Rodney lut la phrase. Bon, elle était compréhensible, même si elle n'était pas très bien formulée...

Et cette constatation énerva un peu le bibliothécaire. Les jeunes ne savaient plus parler ni même écrire convenablement...

Quant à l'orthographe...

Il frissonna. Autant éviter de penser à des choses qui fâchaient...

Puis son regard fut attiré par le nom du correspondant : Xéna la guerrière.

-Totalement débile ! S'exclama Rodney.

Et il n'allait pas répondre, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas quelle question avait été posée...

Mais au moment de repousser la souris, la molette roula et la "conversation" défila.

Et un mot attira l'œil de Rodney.

"Rodney"

-Qu'est-ce que mon prénom vient faire dans cette discussion ? S'étonna t-il.

Bon, il n'était certainement pas le seul Rodney du monde, mais jusqu'à présent, il ne connaissait pas grand monde qui le portait.

Machinalement, il tira la chaise et s'assit dessus. Le bras gauche posé sur la table, juste devant le clavier, la main droite posée sur la souris, il commença la lecture.

Il n'avait plus vraiment conscience du fait qu'il allait lire quelque chose qui ne lui était absolument pas destiné, mais il ne put s'en empêcher...

Xéna la guerrière : **Alors ? Tu en es où ? Ça avance ?**

Captain Kirk : **Oui, un peu, mais j'ai quand même du mal...**

-Captain Kirk ? Aussi débile que Xéna la guerrière ! Aucune imagination ces jeunes...

Xéna la guerrière : **Si tu ne te lances pas, tu ne sauras jamais ! Prend ton courage à deux mains et vas-y !**

Captain Kirk : **Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Je voudrais te voir à ma place, tiens !**

Xéna la guerrière : **Je ne pourrais pas ! Je suis une fille, j'ai pas ce qu'il faut ! Mdr !**

-Mdr ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Se demanda Rodney.

Captain Kirk : **C'est pas drôle...**

Xéna la guerrière : **Oui, je sais... désolée... mais tu devrais quand même essayer. Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu veux ?**

Captain Kirk : **Si, je sais très bien ce que je veux... le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas si "lui" serait d'accord...**

-Lui ? Donc Captain Kirk serait une fille ? Bizarre... j'aurais plutôt cru un nom de garçon... mais bon...

Xéna la guerrière : **Mon grand, je sais que tu sais ce que tu veux, mais tu lui as demandé au moins ?**

Captain Kirk : **Mais ça va pas ? Tu veux qu'il se moque de moi ou quoi ?**

-Mon grand ? S'étonna Rodney, Captain Kirk est un garçon ? Mais alors...

Ses yeux remontèrent un peu plus haut sur le message, et il relut les phrases avec attention...

-Captain Kirk est un garçon ? Qui parle avec une fille de ce qu'il voudrait faire avec un autre garçon ?

Une superbe grimace de dégoût sur le visage, Rodney allait pour éteindre l'ordinateur quand un autre mot l'en empêcha.

** fiction **

-Fiction ? Comme dans... science fiction ?

Curieux, il soupira mais se laissa tenter...

Xéna la guerrière : **Va sur ce site, j'ai trouvé des histoires écrite par des gens et il y a des trucs qui pourraient t'aider !**

Captain Kirk : **Des histoires ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?**

Xéna la guerrière: **Ça pourrait te donner des idées d'approche... depuis le temps que tu es tenté, essaie ! Ça ne te coûtera rien, de toute façon...**

Captain Kirk : **Je ne sais pas trop...**

Xéna la guerrière: **Ecoute, je t'écris l'adresse du site et tu feras ce que tu voudras, d'accord ?**

Rodney regarda, fasciné, l'adresse inscrite. Son cerveau enregistra très vite la succession de lettres et de point, permettant d'accéder à ce fameux site.

Il regarda sa montre, et, stupéfait, se rendit compte que cela faisait presque quinze minutes qu'il était assis, à lire une correspondance qui ne le regardait en rien.

Ce qui fait qu'il n'avait plus que trente minutes avant de devoir ouvrir les portes.

Mais allait-il avoir le courage d'aller sur un site où apparemment, des personnes écrivaient des histoires grivoises sur des hommes qui en fréquentaient d'autres ?

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais rien que l'idée l'émoustilla.

-Bon, allez, je tente...

Il ouvrit une autre fenêtre et tapa rapidement l'adresse.

Devant lui apparut des histoires, avec des numéros, de 1 à 25, pour la première page...

-Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? S'étonna Rodney.

Et quand il vit le chiffre "46" en haut à gauche, il ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Il y a tant de personnes que ça qui écrivent ?

Il regarda attentivement les titres et sa respira se bloqua soudainement.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, avant de se rendre compte que oui, il savait encore lire...

"Mon amour, ma vie, mon Rodney..."

Et dessous, il y avait deux lignes précédées du mot : résumé.

Rodney déglutit difficilement, et se lança...

"Cette fic est un slash, entre mes deux chouchous d'amour, j'ai nommé : John et Rodney ! Venez lire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !"

Et l'auteur était : Doctor.K.

-Slash ? Chouchou d'amour ? Mais... ?

Dire que Rodney était sidéré était assez loin de la réalité ! Car après avoir ouvert un autre onglet et tapé le mot "slash", afin de savoir ce que cela voulait dire, son cœur s'emballa un peu.

Il s'agissait purement et simplement d'une histoire parlant de relations sexuelles entre hommes !

Rodney, écœuré, se redressa et appuya vigoureusement sur le bouton de l'unité centrale, éteignant l'ordinateur sans autre forme de procès...

oOoOo

Rodney fut occupé une bonne partie de l'après midi, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce site, et cette histoire qui parlait d'un "Rodney" et de ce fameux John.

Et il se surprit à jeter de fréquents coups d'œil sur l'ordinateur coupable, mais personne n'était venu s'asseoir sur la chaise placée devant lui...

Il se morigéna pour son attitude. Puérile. Complètement puérile.

Et c'était rien de le dire...

Mais il se reprit rapidement. Aucun de ses amis ne s'appelaient John, alors...

Et ce n'était pas de lui, que parlait cette Doctor.K.

De toute façon, il ne connaissait personne qui aurait pu choisir un pseudo aussi ridicule !

Quoi que Captain Kirk et Xéna la guerrière n'était pas mal non plus, dans le genre...

Mais quand vint l'heure de la fermeture, au moment de refermer la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers la zone où se trouvaient les ordinateurs...

Puis il referma le battant très vite. Il fallait absolument qu'il se sorte ces idioties de la tête.

Il n'était pas de ce bord là et ne le serait jamais !

oOoOo

Tout le long du trajet qui le ramenait à son petit appartement, Rodney réfléchit.

Peut-être un peu trop...

Il était seul depuis un long moment. Kate, sa dernière petite amie en date, avait accepté un poste de botaniste dans un grand laboratoire de recherche et comme il ne se voyait pratiquement plus, ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord de se séparer.

Ils continuaient à se voir, ou plutôt, se rencontraient fortuitement et prenaient un verre ensemble, mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Comme si ils préféraient rester amis plutôt qu'amant...

... Oui, c'était ça !

En fait, c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus de contact humain depuis un bout de temps que ça le travaillait !

Mais ça ne résolvait en rien le fait qu'il pensait continuellement à cette histoire...

Arrivé devant son immeuble, il prit l'ascenseur, et grimpa au huitième étage...

oOoOo

Il avait les joues rouges.

Il avait un peu chaud...

... En fait, il avait même très chaud !

Il se racla plusieurs fois la gorge, mais même si il avait le gosier sec, il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de son écran...

_John s'approcha tel un félin et se colla au corps fort désirable qui se tenait debout, face à lui...  
><em>_Ses mains se levèrent doucement et ses doigts tremblaient, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il devait le toucher...  
><em>_C'était plus qu'une envie, c'était un besoin...  
><em>_Et Rodney ne bougeait pas. La respiration haletante, il fixait John de ses magnifiques yeux bleus voilés par le désir. Le même qui se reflétait à présent dans les prunelles vertes de l'homme qui pencha doucement la tête et..._

... Et Rodney se leva brusquement.

Il fila vers la cuisine et prit un verre qu'il remplit d'eau. Il le but avidement et s'en servit un deuxième.

Il respirait vite et était tendu.

Il n'avait pas résisté.

Enfin si, mais pas plus de deux heures. Il avait tenu le coup deux heures. Avant de se dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il reste inculte et que même si il doutait fortement que les histoires de ce site étaient loin d'être de la littérature, il pouvait tout de même essayer d'en lire une.

Ou deux...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Voilà le premier chapitre. Ça vous inspire ?  
>Oui ?<br>Non ?...

Petite recommandation qui sera sans doute superflue, mais bon...  
>J'insiste, c'est bien un U.A. et donc, ne vous attendez pas à retrouver les persos comme vous en avez l'habitude. J'essaye de conserver leur personnalités au maximum, mais vous vous rendrez bien compte que comme l'histoire ne se passe pas dans leur environnement habituel, ils ne peuvent pas se comporter de la même façon !<p>

Voilà, j'arrête !

Maintenant, à vous de me dire si vous voulez une suite ou pas !  
>Vous savez comment faire, il y a cette fameuse petite bubulle au milieu de la page, juste en dessous de ce message !<br>Alors à vos claviers !

_Et merci de me lire..._

PS: Mon ordi m'a planté 2 fois, alors désolée si je n'ai pas posté le fichier que j'avais corrigé. J'ai la flemme de tout relire !

****Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
>Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !<strong>**


	2. Chapter 2

Petit message à une lectrice anonyme. Penses-tu réellement ce que tu as écrit dans ton speech de profil ou t'es tu contentée de faire un copier-coller parce que tu trouvais ça bien ? Parce que je me demande vraiment si tu as conscience de ce que ça veut dire...  
>Ou alors tu ne sais pas lire...<br>Bref...

Merci à **Tiine** pour sa review ! Même si je ne m'étale pas trop, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ton message !

Et désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu un week-end chargé et de plus, je suis en arrêt de travail. Je suis complètement coincée du côté gauche et croyez moi, taper sur un clavier, c'est un calvaire !

Verdict de la radio : arthrose cervicale. J'vous jure, c'est pas beau d'vieillir^^

Merci pour votre patience et j'espère pouvoir respecter mon rythme de publication, maintenant.

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 2**

Rodney commença donc par celle dont il avait lu le résumé l'après midi même à la bibliothèque.

L'auteur, comme elle osait s'appeler, n'était finalement pas trop mauvaise. Il restait quelques fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, mais rien de trop dérangeant. Apparemment, elle aimait bien torturer un des personnages, John, parce qu'elle lui faisait toujours subir les pires choses qui pouvaient arriver à un être humain normal. Il se faisait tirer dessus, il avait des accidents qui bien évidement le laissait blessé, mais malgré tout, il s'en sortait toujours !

Rodney avait trouvé ça pitoyable. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au moment du réconfort...

Et c'est à partir de là qu'il se retrouva scotché devant son écran. Il aurait voulu paraitre dégoûté mais même ça, son corps le lui refusait. Malgré lui, il ressentait presque toutes les sensations que la gamine décrivait. Car pour Rodney, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une gamine qui pouvait écrire ce genre de "prose"...

Une femme n'aurait jamais osé le faire !

Il inspira à fond, se leva et tourna en rond pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que son regard soit de nouveau irrésistiblement attiré par la page affichée sur l'écran de son portable, posé sur son bureau...

Son subconscient lui criait que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il ne devait pas. Mais il s'assit quand même et continua sa lecture...

_Et Rodney ne bougeait pas. La respiration haletante, il fixait John de ses magnifiques yeux bleus voilés par le désir. Le même qui se reflétait à présent dans les prunelles vertes de l'homme qui pencha doucement la tête et..._

_Rodney sentit les lèvres chaudes de John sur les siennes et il s'entendit gémir..._

_La langue, humide et douce, força un peu le passage et envahit de sa présence sa bouche, qui ne lui refusa pas l'entrée. John se pressa encore un peu plus et rapidement, Rodney put sentir son désir. Leur bassin était l'un contre l'autre et nul doute que ce que Rodney "sentait", c'était le membre durcit de son amant..._

-Amant ? Couina Rodney, mais ils ne vont quand même pas aller jusque là !

_Deux mains coquines se frayèrent un passage sous la ceinture de son pantalon et Rodney rentra un peu le ventre, afin de laisser la place nécessaire aux deux exploratrices..._

-Oh mon dieu... oh mon dieu... mais il se laisse faire !

Obnubilé par le texte, Rodney oubliait que ce n'était qu'une histoire, une simple fiction et non la réalité...

_Le bouton fut rapidement détaché, la fermeture éclair fut baissée et John se retrouva à genoux..._

-Non... Gémit Rodney, il ne va quand même pas faire ça...

_Son membre fut doucement sortit de sa prison de tissu et John se lécha un peu les lèvres, très excité par l'idée d'engloutir une telle friandise. Après quelques caresses du bout des doigts, il ne tint plus et engouffra entièrement le sexe luisant de désir..._

_ -Ouiiii... oh ouiiii... Murmura Rodney, en passant ses mains dans la chevelure brune de l'homme qui le suçait avec ardeur._

-Il laisse un homme le... non... j'y crois pas...

_John leva ses yeux vers Rodney et il y lut tant d'amour qu'il voulut le voir jouir. _

_Alors il augmenta sensiblement la cadence. _

_Les rapides va et vient sur son sexe firent que Rodney ne put se retenir très longtemps... _

_Il se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort, ne pouvant empêcher ses hanches d'aller à la rencontre de la bouche si talentueuse, qui lui procurait tant de plaisir..._

_Et soudain, des picotements envahirent ses reins, sa respiration s'accéléra, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la tête brune de son amant et..._

_... Et un orgasme fulgurant s'empara de lui, le faisant gémir très fort..._

Et Rodney haletait...

Il n'en revenait pas. Lui qui trouvait ça limite dégoûtant, remarqua qu'une certaine partie de son corps avait réagi à la lecture de ce passage...

Du coup, il éteignit rapidement le portable, décidant de ne pas terminer la lecture de cette lamentable parodie d'histoire d'amour. Il se leva de la chaise et constata avec déplaisir que la bosse déformant le devant de son pantalon n'avait pas disparu, malgré le fait qu'il restait persuadé que ce genre de relation était contre nature.

Et c'est en rageant qu'il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

Une bonne douche froide lui remettrait les idées en place !

oOoOo

Le lendemain, Rodney s'interrogeait encore sur ses réactions de la veille. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à lire ce genre de torchon ?

Il prit le temps de ranger son petit appartement, ce qui ne lui prit que peu de temps étant donné la taille de celui-ci, puis enfila son manteau et sortit s'acheter un sandwich qu'il décida de manger à la bibliothèque.

Il s'y sentait tellement mieux que chez lui, dans cet établissement...

oOoOo

Il s'obligea à mettre de l'ordre dans son bureau. Tout ça pour éviter de se focaliser sur l'engin de malheur.

De son malheur.

Mais pourquoi parlait-il de malheur ?

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un amas de fils et de composant électronique !

Ce n'était pas vivant !

Ça n'avait aucune conscience !

Tout ça n'avait aucun sens...

Pourquoi en voulait-il à une machine ?

Parce que celle-ci avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui faire prendre conscience que peut-être...  
>-NON ! Cria Rodney. Je ne suis pas... comme ça !<p>

Il se leva, fit les cents pas en long, en large et en travers de son bureau, avant de se rasseoir et de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça... je ne suis pas comme ça...

Et aussitôt après, il ferma les yeux et se frappa le front sur le bois dur de son bureau...

Non, il n'était pas comme ça.

Mais alors, pourquoi dans la douche il s'était caressé en pensant à ce qu'un homme pourrait lui faire ?

oOoOo

Il était l'heure d'ouvrir les portes et Rodney s'approcha d'elles avec appréhension. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui pourrait-il voir celui ou celle qui s'était servi de l'ordinateur ?

Mais il n'y avait personne qui attendait. Un peu déçu, il entra de nouveau dans son bureau...

oOoOo

Rodney s'était octroyé un moment de détente en étant penché sur un livre qui traitait de la physique nucléaire, mais au bout d'un moment, un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui. Comme si il était épié...

Etonné, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Personne...

Puis son regard fut attiré par la porte entrebâillée. Il se leva, intrigué et là, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Un homme était assit.

Mais pas n'importe où. Il était LA. Assit devant l'écran.

Et sa tête était tournée vers lui...

Il remarqua le sourire doux qui éclairait le visage plutôt plaisant de l'homme, ses cheveux bruns qui partaient dans tous les sens et surtout, ses superbes yeux vert...

Tétanisé, il ne put baisser le regard ni faire un pas. Il se contenta de rester immobile, alors que l'homme se levait et s'approchait de lui...

-Bonjour...

Il avait une voix assez agréable, mais son accent trainant écorcha un peu les oreilles sensibles de Rodney.

-Excusez-moi... je peux vous poser une question ?

L'homme, voyant que Rodney ne bougeait toujours pas, répéta sa question...

-Excusez-moi mais... vous pourriez m'accorder quelques minutes s'il vous plait ?

La phrase parvint enfin au cerveau de Rodney, qui acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête.

-Euh... on peut discuter en privé ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr... Insista l'homme.

Rodney leva la main et désigna son bureau, dans lequel l'homme le suivit.

Puis il resta debout, les mains croisés devant lui, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

Il se sentait bizarre, mais pour quelles raisons ?

-Je m'appelle John Sheppard...

-Rodney McKay... Répondit-il machinalement.

... Et il mit à pâlir soudainement. Il avait bien entendu ? L'homme qui se tenait devant lui s'appelait John ?

Comme dans l'histoire ?

... Celle où un Rodney et un John étaient ensemble ?

C'était juste une coïncidence, non ? Ça ne pouvait être que ça, de toute manière...

Même si il avait le même genre de "tignasse brune indisciplinée" et les yeux verts de "l'autre"...

Mais il devait y avoir des tas de Rodney et de John de part le monde de toute façon !

Tentant de reprendre contenance, il tendit quand même la main, espérant que son attitude n'avait pas éveillé de soupçon...

-Oui, je sais... bonjour Rodney... Continua John en lui serrant doucement, l'air de rien.

Mais comment un inconnu pouvait-il connaître son nom ?

Son étonnement amena un autre sourire...

-C'est inscrit sur votre porte... Répondit alors John, en indiquant celle-ci de la main.

Bien évidement !

Mais une autre chose intrigua quand même le conservateur. Il y avait effectivement son nom, mais aussi celui de son collègue. Alors comment savait-il qui était qui ?

-J'ai déjà discuté avec l'autre personne, c'est comme ça que je l'ai appris... Continua John.

Ah oui... bien sûr...

-Je voulais m'excuser...

-De quoi ? Réussit à articuler Rodney.

-De ne pas avoir éteint l'ordinateur, l'autre jour...

-C'était vous ? S'exclama Rodney sans réfléchir.

Et aussitôt, il se mit à rougir.

John sourit encore. Et Rodney se sentit tout bête. Maintenant, le brun savait qu'il avait dû voir ce qu'il y avait à l'écran.

Quelle andouille...

-Vous avez lu ?

-Ou... oui... mais je n'ai pas voulu... en fait, la souris a bougé un peu et... Tenta de s'expliquer Rodney.

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous savez... en fait, ça m'arrange un peu...

-Ah bon ?

Il s'en voulut de s'être écrié de cette façon, mais c'était sortit tout seul, sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher...

-Oui, parce que je ne savais pas trop comment... enfin... je ne savais pas trop comment vous aborder...

-M'aborder ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est bête, mais ça fait un bout de temps que je viens ici... depuis que je vous ai remarqué...

Rodney déglutit. Et la "conversation" lui revint en mémoire...

Et plus particulièrement ce que l'homme qui se tenait en face avait écrit...

-Vous êtes "Captain Kirk" ? S'exclama t-il encore.

-Oui... Répondit John en souriant de plus belle, je sais que c'est stupide, mais c'est sous ce pseudo que je communique sur ce forum...

Un silence à couper au couteau suivit cette déclaration. Et John se rapprocha de Rodney, qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit mouvement de recul.

-Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi vous savez, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal... bien au contraire... et si vous avez lu, vous avez sans doute compris...

-Euh...

-Vous avez compris que c'était de vous dont je parlais avec "Xéna la guerrière", n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh...

Rodney ne savait plus ou se mettre. Si il avait eu un quelque doute, là, ce n'était plus possible. C'était bien avec lui que l'homme qui lui faisait face voulait faire des "choses"...

Et il déglutit difficilement.

-Je suis attiré par vous... vous avez l'air de quelqu'un d'intelligent, vous aimez votre travail et vous avez toujours un air rêveur, quand vous regardez les livres... comme si vous aviez la garde de quelque chose de précieux...

Tout en disant cela, John leva la main et l'appuya doucement sur la joue de Rodney...

-Si vous saviez à quel point j'aimerai que vous me regardiez de cette façon... comme j'aimerai être à leur place et que vous preniez soin de moi autant qu'eux...

-Non...

-Non ?

Attristé, John laissa sa main retomber doucement.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû... mais je croyais que...

-Que quoi ? Que j'étais comme vous ? S'exclama Rodney.

-Comme moi ?

-Oui, vous êtes... euh... un...

-Vous n'arrivez même pas à le dire ? J'aurais cru que vous aviez l'esprit ouvert... Dit alors John tristement.

-J'ai l'esprit ouvert ! Je suis même très ouvert ! Rétorqua Rodney.

Et le sourire refit son apparition sur le visage de John.

... Et la rougeur revint de plus belle sur celui de Rodney.

Il venait de se rendre compte du double sens de sa réplique...

-Alors pourquoi être aussi vindicatif ? Vous êtes homophobe ?

-Pas du tout ! Mais...

-Mais quoi ? Vous savez, aimer un homme alors qu'on en est un n'est plus considéré comme une tare de nos jours. Et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de vous faire découvrir toutes ses merveilleuses sensations... Murmura John.

-Lesquelles ? Demanda Rodney.

Juste avant de se traiter d'idiot...

Mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

-Celle la, pour commencer...

Et Rodney vit avec stupeur les mains de John se lever, se poser délicatement sur ses joues...

... Et une bouche chaude et douce se posa sur la sienne...

oOoOo

Immobile, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, Rodney ne fit pas un geste. Les yeux grands ouverts, il laissa l'homme le caresser de ses doigts, qui parcouraient doucement son visage...

Puis il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur ses lèvres et les entrouvrit involontairement...

Aussitôt, une langue inquisitrice s'engouffra dans sa bouche.

Elle chercha la sienne et sans même s'en rendre compte, il pencha un peu la tête et ajusta la position.

Un gémissement sourd se fit entendre...

La douceur du baiser lui emballa les sens et sans vraiment chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, ses mains se levèrent et se posèrent timidement sur le torse de John.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser un homme l'embrasser.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas non plus répondre à ce baiser...

Il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il ne devait surtout pas le toucher...

Alors pourquoi Rodney se rapprocha t-il encore plus du grand corps musclé ?

Puis il se sentit libre...

La bouche l'avait lâchement abandonné, laissant ses lèvres humides et légèrement meurtries.

Mais il avait aimé... Bon sang ce qu'il avait pu aimer !

-Alors ? Demanda John d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Un bruit bizarre sortit de la bouche de Rodney, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

-Ça va ? Demanda encore John, inquiet de ce silence.

-Oh mon dieu...

-Rodney, ça va ?

-Partez... partez tout de suite... PARTEZ ! S'écria le conservateur en rouvrant brusquement les yeux, fichez le camp ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ici, c'est clair ?

Blanc comme un linge, John se pinça les lèvres et fit rapidement demi-tour...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Voilà. Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais comme je l'ai écrit plus haut, la douleur est assez forte. De plus, taper sur un clavier tout en ayant une minerve et un bras coincé à partir de l'épaule, c'est pas génial !

Ne soyez donc pas trop impatient de recevoir les réponses à vos reviews, vous me connaissez, vous savez que je le fais toujours, seulement, en ce moment, ça me prendra certainement un peu plus de temps.

Merci pour votre patience et bonne journée !

Bizzz

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	3. Chapter 3

Je n'ai pas voulu vous faire trop attendre et croyez moi, c'est un calvaire de bouger l'épaule, mais voilà la suite.  
>Certains diraient enfin, et ils auraient raison...<br>Encore désolée pour l'attente...

Et voilà les Rar's :

Merci **Inconnu** ! Ça me fait bizarre de remercier quelqu'un avec un pseudo comme ça ! lol ! J'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier en tout cas. Merci encore et bonne lecture !

Merci **Croquemitaine** ! Décidément, j'adore toujours autant ton pseudo ! Il est sensé me faire peur ? lol ! Et je te remercie également pour ton soutient moral en ce qui concerne mes soucis de santé. C'est gentil ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira et en attendant de le savoir, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Merci **Tiine** ! Oui, je sais que j'ai tardé mais mon souci de santé ne s'améliore pas. Et taper sur un clavier n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour calmer la douleur. Et comme j'ai un médecin anti-arrêt de travail et que je bosse sur ordi, je zappe le portable dès que je peux ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Et bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapitre 3

Les jambes tremblantes, Rodney réussit tant bien que mal à aller jusqu'au canapé posé dans un coin de son bureau, sur lequel il s'affala lamentablement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ?

Pourquoi avait-il laissé ce type s'approcher de lui de cette façon ?

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas balancé son poing dans la figure ?

Et bien tout simplement parce que ses mains étaient bien trop occupées à caresser le torse de ce même homme.

Et ça, Rodney ne savait pas si il allait le digérer un jour...

oOoOo

Cette journée fut la plus longue qu'il se rappelait avoir passée. Et quand la voix douce, mais artificielle, annonça dans les haut-parleurs que l'établissement allait bientôt fermer ses portes, il claqua d'un coup sec le livre qu'il essayait vainement de lire.

Parce qu'il lui avait été impossible de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser.

D'y penser...

Il avait aimé...

Alors pourquoi l'avoir repoussé de cette façon ?

Après tout, avant de s'emporter comme il l'avait fait, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir gentiment mais fermement dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé ?

Rodney soupira.

... Parce que 'il n'était plus tout à fait certain de cela...

oOoOo

Rodney ne mit pas longtemps à parcourir les quelques rues qui séparaient la bibliothèque de l'immeuble où il habitait. Il avait trouvé assez sympa le fait de ne pas à avoir trop de trajet à faire pour aller travailler.

Parce que comme son emploi du temps lui laissait pas mal de temps libre, le matin, il passait des heures penché sur sa table de salon, à réfléchir...

En fait, Rodney avait accepté cet emploi que parce qu'il avait ainsi à sa disposition tous les livres dont il avait besoin et qui lui permettait de s'adonner à son passe temps favori, à savoir, les sciences de la physique. Il était littéralement passionné par ça.

D'ailleurs, son appartement était envahit par les livres traitants de ce domaine...

Et il rentra la clé dans la serrure, pressé de se retrouver parmi tous ses livres, sa passion, afin d'éviter de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé ce midi...  
>...<p>

Zut.

Il n'aurait pas dû y penser, justement...

Il balança son manteau, sans se soucier de l'endroit où il atterrirait, puis se dirigea vers la salle d'eau...

oOoOo

Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il était sous la douche qu'il entendit la sonnette.

Et Rodney soupira.

Si il y avait bien une chose dans l'univers qui n'avait aucune explication et qui vraiment enquiquinait tout le monde, c'était cette manie qu'avaient les gens à venir sonner chez vous quand vous étiez sous la douche...

Où aux toilettes...

... Où tout autre endroit qui vous empêchait de répondre.

... Si bien sûr vous aviez décidé de répondre...

Et même si Rodney aimait le calme, il n'avait pas choisi ce boulot pour rien, il aimait les gens. Mais là, il n'avait pas envie de voir du monde. Et il se dit que l'intrus finirait par abandonner...

Même si celui-ci insistait lourdement et semblait s'être endormi sur la sonnette...

oOoOo

Rodney n'avait pas voulu répondre. Il se sentait trop bien sous l'eau chaude qui coulait sur lui et lui enlevait toutes les idées plus ou moins saugrenues qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui passer à travers la tête.

... Plutôt plus que moins, d'ailleurs...

Et le petit bruit avait fini par s'arrêter, le laissant un peu triste, même si il se demandait pourquoi.

Après tout, c'est lui qui avait pris la décision de ne pas aller ouvrir, alors pourquoi en voulait-il quand même à la personne ?

Parce qu'elle n'avait pas insisté tant que ça ?

Parce que le fait que l'inconnu ait décidé d'abandonner, lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être désiré ?

En soupirant, il sortit de la douche s'habilla, puis alluma son ordinateur.

Et aussitôt, plus rien d'autre ne compta que ses recherches...

oOoOo

Il faisait un rêve délicieux, quand le bruit strident d'une sonnerie le dérangea brutalement. Il mit plusieurs minutes à émerger, se demandant qui osait l'embêter le matin.

La tête en vrac, il se retourna et tendit la main vers le responsable de son réveil un peu trop matinal et décrocha le téléphone.

-Allo... Fit-il d'une voix rauque, pleine de sommeil.

_**Bonjour, c'est Calvin Kavanagh, je ne vous réveille pas ?**_

Rodney poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, regarda son réveil qui osait indiquer qu'il n'était que 7h00 du matin, et re-soupira.

-Nan... j'me réveille toujours de bonne heure, surtout quand je ne travaille que l'après midi... Ronchonna t-il.

_**Ah ! Tant mieux !**_

Rodney se mit sur le dos et secoua la tête doucement en faisant la moue. Son collègue n'avait même pas remarqué que sa réplique était plutôt ironique...

_**Bon, et bien puisque vous êtes réveillé, ça me rassure ! Ce que je vais vous demander ne vous posera pas trop de souci !**_

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

_**J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service...**_

-Lequel ? Demanda Rodney en baillant.

_**J'ai un empêchement aujourd'hui et je ne pourrais pas assurer l'ouverture de la bibliothèque ce matin...**_

-Et... ?

_**Vous pourriez le faire à ma place, s'il vous plait ?**_

-Je sais pas trop... Répondit Rodney, le cerveau toujours dans les brumes.

En fait, il n'avait pas du tout envie de laisser son ordinateur sur lequel il avait commencé à écrire un nouveau programme compliqué et qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de mettre au point...

_**S'il__vous plait... Je vous promets que ce n'est que pour une journée...**_ Insista Calvin.

-Mouais... d'accord... mais juste aujourd'hui...

_**Merci__! Vraiment merci ! Vous me sauvez la vie !**_ S'exclama son collègue.

-Ouais... c'est ça... Ronchonna Rodney.

Et il raccrocha rapidement, juste avant de se fourrer la tête sous l'oreiller.

... Juste avant de repousser la couette avec humeur.

Dire qu'il s'était couché tard la veille à cause de ce fichu programme !

Mais parce qu'il avait été coincé sur une formule particulièrement tordue et qu'il pensait se reposer ce matin.

Et cet empêcheur de tourner en rond qu'était Kavanagh lui demandait gentiment de le remplacer !

... Et lui, en bonne pâte qu'il était, avait dit oui. Il était décidément trop gentil, comme patron...

C'est en vrac qu'il se leva et se mit sous la douche, en espérant que ça le réveillerait un peu...

oOoOo

Il ne faisait pas très beau et du coup Rodney marcha encore plus vite que d'habitude. Le ciel était gris et les nuages bas menaçaient de déverser leur contenu d'un moment à l'autre. C'est en baillant qu'il mit la clé dans la serrure, poussa la grande porte et éteignit l'alarme. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur joyeuse, mais aussitôt la porte refermée, l'odeur de ses chers livres fut comme un baume sur lui.

C'est fou ce que cet endroit pouvait lui inspirer une paix intérieure comme il n'en ressentait nul par ailleurs...

Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il se dirigea vers son bureau et accrocha son manteau...

oOoOo

La matinée passa tranquillement. En entrant dans son bureau, il avait un peu râlé parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se reposer comme il l'avait prévu, mais il trouva une occupation assez plaisante, finalement. Il classa les quelques ouvrages anciens qui avaient été livrés et entra leurs données dans les archives. Parce qu'il y en avait un qui était particulièrement vieux et qu'il n'était pas question pour lui de laisser des mains inconnues le toucher. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres fines. Il n'y avait que lui, et éventuellement celui à cause de qui il n'avait pas pu profiter de sa grasse matinée d'aujourd'hui, à avoir ce droit. Et il en était fier...

Et quand ce fut fini, il décida de se distraire un peu.

Son programme personnel demandait de faire quelques recherches, alors il chercha...

Et c'est en surfant sur le net qu'il tomba sur un mot qui lui fit battre le cœur un petit peu plus vite...

Histoire...

Pourquoi ce simple mot lui fit autant d'effet ?

Tout bêtement parce qu'il l'associa immédiatement à l'histoire qu'il avait commencé à lire sur le forum...

Et sans son consentement, ses doigts tapèrent l'adresse du site.

Et sans son consentement, ils cliquèrent sur l'histoire qu'il avait commencé la veille...

Malgré lui, il commença à lire, tout en se demandant comment quelqu'un dit de "normal" pouvait écrire des horreurs pareilles !

Mais sans se demander pourquoi lui, il les lisait, ces horreurs...

Et il se sentait tout chose...

_John continua quelques instants et se releva, sans quitter des yeux le visage de son amour, qui lui, avait fermés les yeux..._

_ -Tu vas bien ? Demanda t-il doucement._

_ -Oui... je vais... très bien... Haleta Rodney, encore sous le coup de la vague de plaisir qui venait de le submerger._

_Mais il était un peu tremblant. Et ses jambes menaçaient à tout moment de le lâcher. John s'en rendit compte très vite et se releva sans cesser de caresser son compagnon..._

_Puis il le serra amoureusement dans ses bras._

Et là, Rodney se sentit encore plus tout chose...

Il se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre frénétiquement et grimaça. Elles étaient moite...

Et il avait chaud...

Il passa les doigts sur son cou, comme si il se sentait serré dans son col, alors que les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient détachés.

Et la sensation très désagréable d'être comprimé dans son pantalon était de retour...

-C'est pas vrai... Gémit-il, pas encore...

Il leva les yeux au plafond et se traita d'idiot. Juste avant de commencer la lecture, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait lire sans éprouver la moindre petite émotion, mis à part un profond dégoût. Et là, il s'en prenait plein la tête.

Il avait été impossible pour lui de rester indifférent à la description plutôt imagée de la scène. Il repoussa plutôt brusquement le clavier et se lamenta sur son sort, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés.

Il était inconcevable qu'il ressente ça.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas !

Et il secoua la tête en gémissant que c'était du grand n'importe quoi, que cette folle de Doctor.K devrait être enfermée à l'asile pour avoir pondu un truc comme celui là, que si elle avait le malheur d'être devant lui, là, maintenant, il lui ferait comprendre ce qu'un homme pouvait faire, et surtout avec qui il devait le faire !

A savoir : une femme !

... Et pas avec quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes attributs que lui entre les jambes ! Tout de même !

... M'enfin !

Il en était là de ses réflexions métaphysiques quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Rageant et pestant contre le casse-pieds qui osait le déranger, il décida de ne pas répondre.

Mais les coups se firent un peu plus insistant, alors il se leva et ouvrit la porte brutalement.

-Quoi ! S'exclama t-il d'un ton hargneux en espérant foudroyer l'impudent sur place.

Mais quand il vit la personne devant lui, il blanchit.

-Oh... désolé... je ne pensais pas que c'était vous. Excusez-moi, je reviendrais un autre jour... Dit alors John.

Rodney avala sa salive un peu bruyamment et toussota pour camoufler sa gêne.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Vous désirez ?

Rodney rouge tomate le retour !

Mais son vis-à-vis ne releva pas la phrase malheureuse.

-J'aurais voulu avoir accès aux archives et je sais qu'il faut une autorisation, alors...

-Oui... pour quelle section ? Demanda Rodney de façon très professionnelle.

Ce qu'il était loin de ressentir...

-Pour celle où pourrait se trouver tout ce qui se rapporte à la science du vide, les trous noirs et leurs applications...

Rodney ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche. Il n'en revenait pas. Alors comme ça, ce type qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air très futé connaissait ce domaine ?

Du coup, il se poussa et le laissa entrer dans le bureau. Toute personne qui s'intéressait à ces sciences ne pouvait pas être si nulle... Et devait avoir un cerveau qui fonctionnait de façon logique... Enfin en principe.

Du coup, Rodney se demanda si il ne pouvait pas lui demander de l'aide pour sa formule... Non. Idée idiote. Complètement idiote. Ça l'obligerait à le revoir... Quoi que finalement... NON !

-Je vais programmer l'accès, vous avez votre carte d'adhérant ?

John mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite carte en plastique rigide qu'il lui tendit. Et leurs doigts se touchèrent...

Et si John eut un petit sourire tendre, celui de Rodney fut un peu crispé.

Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, dans ce même bureau...

-Je suis désolé... Dit alors John. Je n'ai pas voulu vous brusquer vous savez. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce qu'il s'est passé hier ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets. Sauf si vous le désirez aussi...

Et Rodney eut le malheur de le regarder droit dans les yeux...

oOoOo

Il déglutit fort peu élégamment et resta la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux fixés sur celle de John.

-Je suis désolé...

-De quoi ? S'étonna John.

-De vous avoir crié dessus hier...

John baissa légèrement la tête et son sourire quitta son visage.

-Non, vous n'avez pas à...

-Si, je n'aurais pas dû...

-Vous croyez qu'on va passer combien de temps à s'excuser mutuellement ? Coupa John en se redressant.

Puis il leva la main et la posa doucement sur la joue de Rodney.

-Je me suis excusé, mais pourtant je ne regrette rien... ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'en rêvais...

Rodney ne répondit rien, parce que même si pour lui cela ne datait que d'hier, il sentait bien qu'en la présence de cet homme, il se passait quelque chose en lui...

Et il n'avait pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour savoir ce que c'était. Il n'avait qu'à penser à l'homme en face de lui, ou encore à la sensation de douceur quand il l'avait embrassé, et son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite... Et c'était une sensation qu'il adorait...

... Mais qui lui faisait peur également...

Et c'est avec une appréhension doublée d'une irrésistible envie qu'il vit le visage de John s'approcher du sien...

Un petit gémissement sourd lui échappa et enfin, il sentit des lèvres douces et humides sur les siennes. Sans qu'il le veuille, ses mains, jusque là inertes, se levèrent et entourèrent le cou de John.

Celui-ci, enhardit par une réponse qu'il n'espérait pas si rapide, approfondit le baiser, qui devint exigeant...

Leurs langues, impatientes, se chamaillèrent amoureusement, mais sans qu'aucune des deux ne veuillent pourtant gagner le combat, qu'elles espéraient le plus long possible.

Puis Rodney se sentit libre. Il ouvrit les yeux, un air déçu sur le visage et regarda John, qui lui, souriait.

-Je reviens... Murmura t-il.

Rodney allait lui demander où est-ce qu'il avait l'intention d'aller, quand il le vit refermer la porte doucement et tourner la clé dans la serrure.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangé...

Et Rodney, mort de trouille, le vit revenir vers lui...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Je vais chez le kiné lundi, alors c'est tout l'un ou tout l'autre !  
>Soit ça ira mieux, soit il m'aura trop "malaxé" et là, ouille ouille ouille !<br>Donc...

J'espère pouvoir vous poster la suite vendredi prochain. Au pire, le vendredi d'après.

Bon week-end à tous !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis un peu déçue. Est-ce que ma fic ne vous intéresse plus ?  
>Parce que le nombre de reviews a très nettement diminué !<br>En tout cas, merci à vous qui avez pris le temps de me laisser une trace de votre passage sur mon histoire.

Merci **Croquemitaine**! Non, je ne pensais pas spécialement à la broderie quand j'ai écrit cette fic ! Mais bon, on ne sait jamais. Avec John, il faut s'attendre à tout lol ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 4**

John, en voyant l'air apeuré de Rodney, laissa ses bras le long de son corps, mais se rapprocha le plus possible de lui. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, bien au contraire, il voulait lui prouver qu'il l'aimait.

Alors il se pencha de nouveau, doucement, lui laissant le temps de la réflexion...

oOoOo

Si seulement Rodney en avait été capable. En d'autre temps, en d'autres lieux et d'autres circonstances, oui, peut-être qu'il aurait réfléchi et su presque immédiatement ce qu'il voulait.

Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Loin de là...

Il voulait sentir la langue de l'homme caresser son palais avec amour et volupté, il voulait sentir les mains un peu rugueuses caresser ses joues...  
>Il voulait entendre des gémissements. Sans se soucier de savoir si c'était les siens ou non...<p>

Mais il voulait aussi être chez lui, au chaud sous sa couette, ou alors devant son portable, à taper des logarithmes ou des formules, qui permettraient sans doute la découverte d'une chose super importante et qui lui rapporterait un prix !

De quoi, il n'en savait trop rien, le principal était que son travail soit reconnu.  
>Et lui aussi, tant qu'à faire !<p>

Mais là, il était plongé tout entier dans un monde de douceur et de tendresse...

oOoOo

John posa sa bouche délicatement sur celle de Rodney, ne forçant même pas le passage.

Parce qu'il voulait que l'initiative vienne de lui...

Et il n'attendit pas longtemps...

Il sentit une langue timide glisser doucement sur ses lèvres et pour en goûter la saveur plus intensément, il entrouvrit les siennes.

Aussitôt, ce fut un déferlement de passion qui les envahit. L'un comme l'autre...

Plus rien n'existait à part eux deux, seuls, dans un bureau, dans un lieu public...

Et là, John se sentit repoussé...

oOoOo

Rodney haletait. Et il était terriblement gêné...

Il se laissait embrasser par un homme et sur son lieu de travail. Un endroit où tout le monde pouvait entrer...

Un lieu où tout le monde pouvait les voir...

-Non... Gémit-il, pas ici...

Et il vit John sourire, comme rassuré.

... Ce qui était tout l'inverse de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça.

"Pas ici" ?

Ça voudrait dire qu'inconsciemment, il voulait continuer ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé, mais ailleurs ?

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord... où... ? Demanda alors John.

Et là, devant les yeux plein de passion de l'homme qui lui faisait face, Rodney ne se sentit pas capable de dire qu'il avait dit ça comme ça...

-Chez moi... ? S'entendit-il murmurer d'une toute petite voix et tout à fait contre son gré.

John leva une main, caressa la joue tendrement et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres un peu tremblantes.

-D'accord... dis moi où tu habites, à quelle heure tu es libre et je viendrais... j'ai vraiment très envie de poursuivre notre petite... exploration mutuelle...

-Je n'ai jamais fait ça... Avoua Rodney en rougissant fortement.

John se contenta de sourire encore plus tendrement en entendant l'aveu. Même si il n'était sûr de rien, il se doutait que l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, un autre homme lui avoue des sentiments tels que les siens. Même si il ne lui avait encore rien dit.

Mais maintenant, il savait que ce moment serait aujourd'hui et ce soir, il pourrait enfin lui dire...

-Euh... à... euh... je quitte à 18h00...

-Parfait... et ton adresse, c'est... ?

Rodney, incapable de parler, s'approcha de son bureau et nota son adresse sur un bout de papier qu'il lui tendit ensuite d'une main fébrile. John le saisit et en profita pour caresser la main au passage.

-A ce soir...

Un bruit étrange, qui voulait sans doute dire "oui", sortit de la gorge de Rodney...

Puis John recula et sortit du bureau, non sans lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil très appréciateur...

oOoOo

Rodney inspira bruyamment. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration...

Et maintenant, il avait l'impression qu'il sortait enfin la tête de l'eau.

... Mais pour se noyer de plus belle dans un océan de doute, de peur et d'incertitude. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait se passer, mais il avait peur.

Et comme à chaque fois que l'on voudrait que le temps s'arrête, ou du moins ralentisse, et bien Rodney vit l'heure passer à une vitesse infernale...

18h00.

Les hauts parleurs diffusèrent le message de fermeture et il se frotta les mains nerveusement. Elles étaient moites et il était nerveux. Très nerveux.

Il eut beau prendre tout son temps pour vérifier, revérifier, faire trois fois le tour de la salle, regarder de plus près si tous les ordinateurs étaient bien éteints, si tous les livres étaient bien rangés à leur place, il ne put rester indéfiniment dans la bibliothèque.

Il devait fermer les portes et rentrer chez lui...

Et John viendrait...

oOoOo

Le trajet lui parut horriblement court et il n'avait pas spécialement hâte d'arriver. C'est avec appréhension qu'il tourna à l'angle de la rue, s'attendant sans doute à voir la tête ébouriffée de John.

Mais non. Et il soupira de soulagement.

Mais en même temps, il était un peu déçu. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête et il était complètement déboussolé.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble, il entra, appuya sur le bouton d'appel et avança dans la cabine de l'ascenseur. Pendant qu'il montait, il se demandait si il avait bien fait...

Il avait invité un homme à passer chez lui.  
>Un parfait inconnu allait venir frapper à sa porte...<p>

Un inconnu dont il ne connaissait que le prénom. Mais aussi le goût de ses baisers...

Et sa douceur, sa tendresse...

-Je n'aurais qu'à pas répondre... si je n'ouvre pas la porte, il repartira... oui, c'est ça. C'est ce que je vais faire...

Fort de cette résolution, Rodney se mit à siffloter légèrement et sortit de la cabine d'ascenseur tout en prenant ses clés en main...

oOoOo

Un carton de pizza ouvert sur la table basse, une canette de bière à la main, Rodney était affalé sur le canapé et regardait la télévision. Ou plutôt, la télé était allumée histoire de faire un peu d'animation dans le salon, parce qu'il aurait bien été incapable de dire de quoi l'émission parlait...

Non, en fait il n'arrêtait pas de tourner la tête du côté du petit bureau, sur lequel était posé son ordinateur portable.

C'est comme si celui-ci lui faisait des clins d'œil d'un air de dire : t'en meurs d'envie, alors vient donc me mettre en route... et lire...

... Lire cette soi-disant histoire qui mettait en scène un personnage qui portait le même prénom que lui...

Et Rodney abandonna la lutte. L'ordinateur avait gagné.

Il se leva, appuya sur le bouton et attendit, calmement assis sur sa chaise.

... Calmement.

Rodney habitait dans un immeuble moderne et ce ne n'était pas plus mal pour ses voisins du dessous...

Parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de taper des pieds.

Et si il continuait à se frotter les mains de cette façon, il n'allait pas tarder à ne plus avoir de peau sur les paumes...

C'est le cœur battant à cent à l'heure qu'il commença sa lecture...

_Le canapé tout proche leur tendait les bras, accueillant et apparemment confortable. John s'assit après avoir croisés ses doigts avec ceux de Rodney, le forçant à rester debout, calé entre ses jambes. Puis ses mains se firent baladeuses et glissèrent ensuite sensuellement le long des cuisses, puis sur les deux globes charnus, avant de tenter une approche vers l'avant...  
><em>_John massa quelques instants l'entrejambe gonflé de son amant, qui savourait l'exquise torture les yeux fermés, comme si les sensations pouvaient être décuplées...  
><em>_Mais il les rouvrit bien vite, en sentant la fermeture descendre et libérer enfin la pression...  
><em>_Il savait ce que John allait faire. Il le voulait et il attendait avec impatience de sentir la bouche chaude et humide se refermer sur lui et le sucer avec délectation.  
><em>_C'était une sensation à la fois pareille et pourtant meilleure encore que la précédente...  
><em>_Et John s'activait avec un plaisir évident..._

Et Rodney tâtonna sur le bureau pour attraper sa canette...

Il avait déjà eu droit à ce genre de caresse et c'est vrai que l'expérience n'avait pas été si désagréable que ça. Mais de là à préférer la bouche d'un homme à celle d'une femme... quand même...

Quoi que...

Un homme devait sans doute savoir mieux qu'une femme ce qui pouvait le mener à l'orgasme ?

Rodney était assez dubitatif. Mais excité comme jamais...

_Les petits cris de plaisir jaillissant de la bouche de son homme affolait les sens de John. Mais il abandonna sa passionnante activité pour lécher deux de ses doigts.  
><em>_Haletant, Rodney baissa son regard vers lui et sourit en voyant le geste. Avec un petit gémissement d'anticipation, il écarta légèrement les jambes, laissant toute la place voulue aux doigts fureteurs..._

-Euh... il va pas faire ça ? Si ? Couina Rodney.

_Les doigts de John caressèrent d'abord le velouté des fesses rondes et s'aventurèrent un peu plus bas, s'insinuant dans le sillon prometteur de tant de plaisir...  
><em>_Puis il fit glisser son index dans l'intimité doucement, tout doucement, faisant gémir Rodney d'anticipation...  
><em>_-Tu es trop pressé mon amour... laisse moi donc t'aimer comme je le désire... d'accord ? Dit alors John qui avait abandonné sa gourmandise préférée.  
><em>_-J'ai tellement envie de toi... je veux te sentir en moi... Haleta Rodney.  
><em>_-Moi aussi... j'ai envie de sentir ton corps autour de moi, de bouger à l'intérieur de toi, de t'entendre gémir de plaisir, de voir tes reins se cambrer afin de m'accueillir en toi plus profondément encore et puis te sentir serré, si serré autour de moi... mumm..._

-Bah voyons ! Comme si un homme pouvait prendre du plaisir en ayant une... enfin... en ayant un truc dans le... bref... c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Rodney.

Mais pourquoi avait-il une érection, dans ce cas là ?

Et pourquoi avait-il eu l'impression de tout ressentir, alors qu'il n'était qu'un "spectateur" ?

_John se redressa alors et enleva son maillot. Puis il fit descendre son pantalon et son caleçon en même temps, révélant son entière nudité la vue de son amant...  
><em>_... Amant qui poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir anticipé très érotique..._

Rodney avala sa salive...

... Et sursauta violement.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée venait de retentir...

Le cœur battant la chamade, le regard tourné vers la porte, tétanisé, Rodney ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Il savait qui était derrière. Mais il n'irait pas ouvrir. Non, il n'irait pas.

Et pourtant, il se retrouva debout... Mais juste pour se dégourdir les jambes...

Et pourtant, il marcha vers la porte... Mais en fait, la cuisine n'était pas loin et il avait soif...

Et pourtant, il dévia légèrement de sa trajectoire et sa main s'approcha de la poignée... Mais juste parce que...

Et merde ! Il avait envie de le voir !

Alors il ouvrit la porte...

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas si... Commença t-il.

-Bonsoir ! Est-ce que vous pourriez me dépanner s'il vous plait ? Je n'ai plus de lait !

Rodney regarda sa voisine, l'air éberlué. Il s'attendait tellement à ce que ce soit John qu'il resta là, les bras ballant, sans bouger.

-Monsieur McKay ? Vous allez bien ?

-Oui ! Oui oui, ça va ! Attendez, je vais voir si j'ai ça !

Il se précipita presque dans sa cuisine, ouvrit un placard et en sortit une bouteille toute neuve. Puis il s'empressa d'aller la donner à sa voisine, qui attendait patiemment sur le palier.

-Tenez !

-Oh c'est génial ! Vous me sauvez la vie ! J'avais prévu de faire des gaufres, mais je n'en avais plus assez... merci et bonne soirée !

-De rien...

Rodney referma la porte, puis retourna au salon, à la fois déçu et soulagé...

Il avait à peine fait trois pas, que la sonnette retentit de nouveau.

-Si jamais elle veut les œufs pour faire ses gaufres, je m'invite à manger ! Dit-il tout haut avec le sourire.

Il savait que sa voisine cuisinait très bien, ayant déjà profité de ses bons petits plats. Et c'est en se léchant les lèvres qu'il ouvrit la porte à nouveau...

-Vous pouvez m'en mettre... Commença t-il.

Mais là, ce n'était pas sa voisine...

-... de côté... Finit-il en murmurant.

-Bonsoir...

-...

-Je peux entrer ?

Toujours muet, Rodney se poussa et John s'avança dans le petit appartement. Arrivé dans le salon, il attendit patiemment que son hôte daigne le rejoindre.

-Vous mouillez le sol... Réussit à dire Rodney.

Baissant la tête, John constata qu'en effet, l'eau coulait de son pardessus et détrempait joyeusement la moquette.

-Oh... désolé... mais il pleut assez fort, dehors...

Et juste pour prouver ses dires, un éclair illumina la pièce, rapidement suivit d'un coup de tonnerre.

-Il y a de l'orage ? S'étonna Rodney.

-Oui... pouvez-vous me dire où je peux mettre mon manteau, avant que je mette de l'eau partout ?

Rodney s'approcha très vite et tendit la main.

-Donnez le moi, je vais l'accrocher...

Ce que John fit avec empressement. Si Rodney l'avait laissé rentrer chez lui en ayant l'air d'être complètement à l'ouest, maintenant, il était plutôt rassuré.

Avec ce genre de réaction, il n'allait pas être jeté dehors comme un malpropre...

oOoOo

Les jambes tremblantes, d'ailleurs il lui semblait que depuis un certain temps il n'était qu'un squelette jouant des castagnettes, Rodney s'éloigna du démon aux yeux verts qui squattait son salon.

Il prit le temps de mettre le vêtement sur un cintre et l'accrocha dans le minuscule placard de l'entrée. Mais avant de refermer la porte, il ne résista pas à l'envie de humer le tissu. L'eau de toilette mêlée à l'humidité qui régnait dehors, faisait que le manteau dégageait une odeur qui envoutait presque Rodney...

Il mit presque une bonne minute à se rendre compte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire et soupira. Entre ça et trembler, depuis que John était entré dans sa vie, il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça, soupirer...

Il referma la porte d'un coup sec et retourna vers le salon...

... Pour découvrir son invité assit sur la chaise, devant son ordinateur. Lequel était toujours allumé...

_Oh mon dieu, faites que l'orage ait déconnecté le net, j'vous en prie, faites que l'orage ait déconnecté le net..._

Rodney ne croyait pas en beaucoup de chose, sauf peut-être en une nourriture saine et équilibrée, ce qui assurait une bonne santé.

Il aurait aussi aimé se souvenir d'une prière qu'il avait certainement dû apprendre dans sa jeunesse, mais là, aucune parole ne lui venait à l'esprit ! Pourtant, il aurait bien volontiers prié Dieu, Bouddha, Mahomet, Gandhi, Einstein, Samantha la sorcière bien aimée et même Casimir, si ça avait eu le pouvoir d'éteindre ce fichu ordinateur !

Ou même de le faire exploser...

... Il avait honte.

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte de toute sa vie...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bon week-end à tous !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	5. Chapter 5

Merci **Clina**! Et oui... au grand désespoir de pas mal de mes lecteurs, je suis la reine de la coupure sadique ! lol ! Quant à Casimir, j'adorais cette émission ! Et le fameux Gloubi-boulga... Bon, j'arrête et je te laisse lire !

Merci **Tiine** ! Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi, je croyais que ma fic ne plaisait plus ! bououououhhhh ! Nan, je blague bien sûr ! Et oui, Rodney est tout chamboulé, mais John va le remettre à l'endroit ! Ou pas... ! lol ! Merci encore et bonne lecture !

Merci **Rumpel le lutin** ! Un ou une petite nouvelle ? En tout cas, merci d'avoir laissé une review et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! Merci et bonne lecture !

Merci **Croquemitaine** ! Mon dieu quelle horreur ! Si t'avais pas reviewé, je t'en aurais voulu à mort ! lol ! Et non, l'orage n'a pas déconnecté le net. Je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais c'est toujours quand tu fais quelque chose de super important qu'il y a une panne de courant ! Et comme par hasard, tu n'as pas le temps de faire une sauvegarde... Mais là, ça va plutôt arranger les affaires de John, comme tu vas bientôt le découvrir, alors bonne lecture !

**oOoOo**

Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me faire connaitre vos impressions !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

Chapitre 5

John ne se retourna pas, se contentant de ressentir sa présence. Et la silhouette resta plantée à côté de lui, qui souriait tout en lisant. Il releva alors la tête et riva son regard à celui de Rodney. Qui respirait vite. Très vite...

Si il continuait comme ça, il allait faire de l'hyperventilation...

Alors John décida de faire avancer les choses et se leva.

-Avez vu tout lu ?

-Je ne l'ai pas fini... Avoua Rodney.

-Vous voulez que je vous raconte la suite ?

-Je... je sais... pas... Bredouilla Rodney, indécis.

John prit une de ses mains entre la sienne et l'attira plus près de lui.

-J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, tu sais ? Murmura t-il en frôlant de sa bouche la joue un peu rouge.

Un bruit étrange franchit les lèvres, incompréhensible, mais comme le bibliothécaire ne recula pas, John prit ça pour un oui. Sa bouche dévia alors vers celle de Rodney et enfin, il posa ses lèvres dessus...

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, mais là, John désirait plus. Même si cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, il avait vraiment envie d'aller plus loin avec lui. Vraiment plus...

Il aurait bien aimé prendre son temps, l'apprivoiser, puis le charmer, le séduire, le conquérir doucement, mais là, il ressentait comme une urgence. Mais comme il ne voulait pas l'effrayer en lui demandant tout de suite où se trouvait la chambre, il avança doucement vers le canapé, forçant Rodney à reculer...

oOoOo

Rodney savait ce qui l'attendait. Il était mort de trouille, mais l'excitation prenait de plus en plus le pas sur la peur. Il avait envie de connaitre la soi-disant "géniale sensation" de faire l'amour avec un autre homme...

Juste pour essayer, histoire de ne pas mourir idiot. Car il était hors de question qu'il soit idiot...

Et il se dit qu'il devait vivre cet instant comme une expérience. Une simple expérience, rien de plus...

Alors il se laissa faire et bientôt, il butta contre l'assise du canapé, puis une main le poussa avec douceur mais insistance. Il se retrouva assit et malgré lui, il repassa dans sa tête le passage de l'histoire ou c'était John qui était assit et qui lui faisait une fellation...

-Non... ce n'était pas à moi... Gémit-il.

-Ce n'était pas à toi... quoi ? Demanda doucement John, qui s'accroupit devant lui.

-Ce n'était pas à moi que John faisait une fel...

Mais il s'arrêta net en rougissant de plus belle. Surtout quand il remarqua que loin de se moquer de lui, John avait toujours dans le regard cette espèce d'admiration qui le faisait craquer...

Et Rodney décréta sur le champ que le vert était sa couleur préférée...

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait de lire ça ? Demanda John.

-Et bien...

La gorge nouée, Rodney ne pouvait pas articuler correctement. Il était angoissé comme c'était pas possible...

oOoOo

John s'en rendit compte et fit glisser ses mains doucement sur les cuisses, comme pour l'amadouer. En réalité, il était aussi apeuré que Rodney. Il avait beau être tombé amoureux de lui depuis que son regard avait croisé les magnifiques iris bleus, c'était la première fois qu'il se comportait de cette façon avec un homme dont il avait envie de faire son amant. Quinze jours de doute, avant de se décider et se lancer. Et encore, si il n'avait pas "connu" cette fille sur le forum, il serait certainement encore entrain de se demander comment faire pour l'aborder. Dire que c'était elle qui lui avait donné des idées d'approche ! Lui, le mec qui, selon des amis très proche, n'avait qu'à claquer les doigts pour faire tomber les hommes et les femmes à ses pieds !

Cela ne faisait peut-être que deux jours qu'ils se parlaient, mais il le voulait. Il avait tellement envie de lui...

Mais pour l'instant, il devait le rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal. Alors il continua ses caresses, sans jamais le lâcher des yeux, ni s'approcher du centre de son désir.

Et pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie...

Mais son plaisir passerait après. Aimer Rodney était sa priorité et il comptait bien y arriver...

Ses doigts se firent doux, tendre et très câlins, car il avait remarqué à quel point Rodney était une personne pour qui le toucher devait être important. Il s'en était rendu compte à sa façon de tenir un livre, d'en caresser la reliure et il espérait que ses attentions seraient appréciées.

Même si il n'avait absolument pas besoin de se forcer pour ça...

Il adorait sentir les muscles frémir sous ses paumes, entendre la respiration se faire haletante et rapide. Et il obtint même un léger gémissement.

-Tu aimes quand je te caresse de cette manière ? Osa t-il demander.

Il avait hésité avant de parler, parce qu'il ne voulait pas briser ce moment. Tout se passait relativement bien et il ne voulait rien gâcher. Mais comme John désirait par-dessus tout faire plaisir à Rodney, il préféra prendre le risque de poser la question, afin que celui-ci ne se sente pas agressé, ni forcé...

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Inquiet, il leva la tête et vit que Rodney avait fermé les yeux et haletait...

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? Demanda t-il, la mort dans l'âme.

-Non... Murmura enfin Rodney.

Un sourire étira la bouche de John et il s'enhardit. Toujours aussi doucement, ses mains quittèrent les cuisses pour venir explorer ce qui se trouvait face à lui. Il avait une furieuse envie de le déshabiller, de découvrir cette peau, de la lécher, de la sentir frémir sous sa langue...

Mais il se contenta de passer la paume de la main délicatement sur le devant du pantalon et apprécia le fait que ses caresses avaient eu l'effet escompté. Le renflement ferme le rassura, mais il eut pour conséquence de l'exciter encore plus et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de quelqu'un...

-J'ai envie de toi Rodney... je veux t'aimer... je voudrais que tu me laisses t'aimer, tu veux bien ?

-... je... je sais pas...

-Ecoute, je sais que tu dois avoir peur, mais je sais aussi que tu désires ce que je pourrais te faire, ne dis pas le contraire, j'en ai la preuve sous la main...

oOoOo

Rodney, toujours assit, subissait avec délice les douces pressions que la main de John effectuait sur son entrejambe. Il n'avait pas répondu franchement, mais il espérait que John avait compris que même si il crevait de trouille, il le voulait aussi...

Et c'est en respirant de plus en plus vite qu'il sentit la fermeture de son pantalon se baisser. Il crispa ses mains sur le canapé, alors que John écartait les bords du vêtement. Et il osa ouvrir les yeux.

... Pour voir les doigts caresser doucement son érection douloureuse. Il voulait être libéré, il voulait sentir les doigts sur sa peau nue, il voulait que John lui fasse la même chose que dans l'histoire...

Mais il n'osait pas le dire...

oOoOo

Inconsciemment, Rodney avait bougé. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à John. Ainsi installé, il était plus facile pour lui de faire ce qu'il avait très envie de faire. John tira doucement mais fermement sur la ceinture du pantalon, incitant Rodney à soulever légèrement les fesses. Ceci fait, il ne resta plus que le caleçon entre lui et le membre viril qu'il devinait tendu et sensible. Et qu'il avait très envie de goûter...

Mais il patienta et recommença ses attouchements légers, touchant, caressant, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un gémissement d'impatience. Ce qui le fit sourire.

Il changea alors de position, s'agenouillant entre les jambes de Rodney puis se dressant sur ses genoux, afin d'être plus à l'aise. Il leva ses mains, déboutonna tranquillement la chemise qu'il fit glisser sur les épaules, tout en embrassant celles-ci tour à tour, puis il se baissa un peu et taquina les tétons...

Et Rodney se cambra brusquement, faisant savoir que cette caresse était vraiment appréciée. Et John continua à sucer, mordiller et lécher les petits bouts de chairs qui devinrent dur et extrêmement sensible...

oOoOo

Rodney n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait ressentir autant de plaisir rien qu'en sentant une bouche à cet endroit. Aucune des femmes avec qui il était sortit n'avait eu cette attention envers lui et elle lui sembla fabuleusement érotique. La langue passait et repassait, léchait et les dents se saisirent d'une pointe brune en tirant légèrement dessus, juste avant que la bouche ne l'embrasse, comme pour se faire pardonner...

Et Rodney était au bord du gouffre... Il n'en pouvait plus...

oOoOo

John avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il aurait suffit d'un rien pour que le plaisir l'emporte.

Mais il se retenait. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller aussi vite et surtout pas avant Rodney...

Les gémissements retenus avec peine, les soupirs d'impatience qui sortaient de la bouche de son amoureux le menaient doucement mais sûrement vers le septième ciel, mais il ne voulait pas l'atteindre seul. Alors il prit sur lui, mais se demanda soudain si cette première fois qu'ils allaient avoir ensemble allait être aussi merveilleuse qu'il l'avait rêvé. Il se fit alors la promesse silencieuse qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle le soit...

Ses mains redescendirent et passèrent sur l'intérieur et l'extérieur des cuisses, les massant sensuellement. Puis sa bouche abandonna le torse pour suivre le même chemin, mais le sous-vêtement le gênait. Alors il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique et le baissa un peu...

-Non ! S'exclama Rodney en plaquant ses mains dessus.

Sans ôter ses doigts, John se redressa un peu et regarda Rodney dans les yeux.

-Je veux juste te donner du plaisir... n'aie pas peur... tu vas adorer, j'en suis sûr...

-Mais... tu es un homme ! S'écria Rodney.

-Et tu crois que parce que je suis un homme je ne suis pas capable de t'aimer ? Répliqua John, détrompe-toi, ça fait un bout de temps que je suis tombé sous ton charme et je...

-Mon charme ? S'étonna Rodney.

-Oui, ton charme... tu es quelqu'un de séduisant. Tu es doux, gentil, attentionné et quand tu aimes quelque chose, tu es très protecteur. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont tu t'occupes de tes livres... mais là, c'est moi qui ai envie de prendre soin de toi et tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire, c'est me laisser faire...

oOoOo

Rodney capitula. La voix de John était envoutante et il est vrai qu'il avait très envie de se laisser faire...

Il bascula la tête sur le dossier du canapé et laissa les doigts dégager doucement son érection. Aussitôt, une main s'en empara et entama un léger mouvement de va et viens. La honte refit surface très rapidement quand il baissa les yeux et regarda la main qui le masturbait...

Une main d'homme... Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça...

Et malgré le plaisir qu'il ressentait, il leva la sienne afin de la repousser...

Mais John baissa la tête au même moment et sa main se posa sur les cheveux noirs, alors qu'une sensation inouïe de chaleur humide enveloppait sa virilité...

oOoOo

Quand John entendit le grognement sourd qui jaillit de la gorge de Rodney, il sut qu'il avait remporté la bataille. Mais il restait la guerre...

Et il comptait bien faire en sorte qu'ils la gagnent tous les deux. Et ensemble de préférence...

Il continua donc et la main posée sur sa tête se crispa un peu. Il espérait que c'était parce que Rodney aimait ça. Et les sons rauques ainsi que les halètements qui suivirent furent des preuves suffisantes à son avis.

Mais il ne voulait pas le faire jouir trop vite. Rodney avait encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir sur lui-même et John se sentait l'âme d'un professeur particulier. Oui... ça c'était une excellente idée...

Il allait lui apprendre toutes les sensations que l'on peut éprouver en faisant l'amour avec un homme.

Il décida alors de commencer maintenant en se redressant. Et Rodney poussa un gémissement pitoyable...

-Pourquoi... ? Couina t-il.

Aucune parole ne sembla plus plaisante à entendre que celle là. John était ravi. Rodney avait tellement apprécié qu'il était déçu qu'il arrête.

-Parce que je voudrais te faire découvrir autre chose... Répondit-il.

-Et... qu'est-ce que c'est ? Balbutia Rodney, pas tout à fait remis de sa déception.

-Fais-moi confiance s'il te plait, tu veux bien ? Je ne t'ai pas fait de mal jusqu'à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

Rodney dû bien admettre que c'était même tout le contraire, mais se contenta de faire non de la tête.

-... et je ne compte pas changer ça, alors fait moi confiance, d'accord ? Continua John.

-Oui...

-Alors lève toi du canapé et déshabille toi... Dit-il d'un ton enjôleur.

John se releva en parlant et en fit autant, déboutonnant sa chemise qu'il enleva. Puis il ôta le bouton et descendit la fermeture de son pantalon qu'il baissa, en même temps que son boxer. Rodney rougit comme une pivoine en voyant le membre dressé et releva rapidement la tête, se forçant à regarder droit devant lui.

Ils avaient beau être deux hommes et être fait pareil, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le regarder nu.

Et John, devant son mutisme, se rapprocha de lui.

-Tu ne veux pas ? S'inquiéta t-il, tu sais, si tu veux tout arrêter, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et je t'obéirais... mais j'espère sincèrement que tu ne le diras pas...

-C'est pas ça mais...

John avait une petite idée sur la cause de son embarras. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches et les fit glisser jusqu'au bord de l'élastique. Il allait tout doucement, voulant laisser lui le temps de la réflexion.

Et comme il n'entendit rien, il finit de baisser le sous-vêtement. Aussitôt Rodney plaça ses mains devant lui...

-Rodney, je t'ai pris dans ma main et même dans ma bouche, tu n'as pas à avoir honte... tu es magnifique...

-C'est ça, ouais... Ironisa celui-ci en baissant les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre te dévaloriser comme ça ! S'exclama John subitement.

Rodney sursauta et recula en entendant la voix plutôt dure. Et John se radoucit immédiatement.

-Excuse moi... je ne voulais pas te faire peur... pardonne moi...

Et pour être sûr que ses paroles malheureuses allaient être très vite oubliées, il le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa langoureusement le dos...

oOoOo

Rodney se raidit brusquement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était dans les bras de quelqu'un, mais là, le quelqu'un en question était nu. Tout comme lui...

Et il pouvait sentir que John avait un corps ferme. Très ferme... Surtout à un certain endroit...

... Et bizarrement son corps l'était au même endroit...

-Je... je n'ai pas eu peur... j'ai juste été surpris... Bégaya t-il, mal à l'aise.

John bascula sa tête un peu en arrière et lui sourit. Et Rodney se sentit fondre...

Ce type avait un de ces pouvoirs sur lui... Il n'en revenait pas...

oOoOo

John était assez content de lui, mais maintenant, il voulait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Alors il se baissa et comme ses bras entouraient encore Rodney, celui-ci fut obligé de suivre le mouvement et ils se retrouvèrent à genoux sur le tapis moelleux.

John s'empressa de caresser le corps aux formes voluptueuses qu'il avait la chance de découvrir et laissa une de ses mains s'aventurer sur les fesses rebondies. Rodney sursauta violement en sentant un doigt s'insinuer entre elles et posa ses mains sur le torse de John afin de repousser. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire, bien au contraire...

-Laisse moi te faire découvrir une autre sorte de plaisir... tu verras, c'est différent, mais tout aussi bon, si ce n'est plus... Murmura t-il à son oreille.

Il s'empara alors de sa bouche et l'embrassa langoureusement. Rodney répondit avec ardeur et d'une main, John commença un lent va et viens sur le membre tendu, voulant lui faire oublier que l'index de l'autre était entrain d'apprivoiser l'intimité tant convoitée...

oOoOo

Rodney sentit le doigt de John le caresser, puis s'enfoncer lentement à l'intérieur de lui...

... La sensation n'était pas si agréable que ça. Cette histoire racontait vraiment n'importe quoi !

Mais tout à coup, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de plaisir.

-Oh bon sang... c'était quoi, ça ? Haleta t-il.

-Ça, c'est ce que je voulais te faire découvrir... Répondit John d'une voix tendre, tu aimes ?

Mais avant même qu'il puisse répondre, le doigt bougea de nouveau et il bascula brutalement en avant, s'accrochant aux épaules de John.

-Ooooh... ooooh... oui... oui... oui... continue... continue...

-Je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter mon ange... et tu vas y prendre beaucoup de plaisir... mais avant ça...

Haletant, Rodney le vit détacher ses bras doucement puis passer derrière lui. Un peu inquiet, il le sentit se caler dans son dos et le doigt reprit possession de lui, tendit que l'autre main le masturbait vigoureusement...

... Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de ce traitement pour le faire décoller et s'effondrer sur le tapis, entrainant John avec lui.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatigué... Murmura celui-ci à son oreille.

Rodney reprenait difficilement son souffle. Son orgasme l'avait littéralement dévasté...

-... parce que je n'en ai pas fini avec toi... Finit alors John en se couchant sur lui.

... Et il espéra avoir quand même un peu de temps pour se reprendre...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Alors ?

Pas trop déçus(es) ?

Quand j'ai relu ce chapitre, je trouvais que John allait effectivement vite en besogne et que Rodney s'était laissé faire un peu trop rapidement. Mais si j'avais laissé John prendre son temps, cette fic aurait été beaucoup plus longue et ce n'est pas du tout certain que Rodney ait accepté en plus !

Donc voilà.

Et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

En attendant de le savoir, je vous souhaite un bon week-end et vous dis à la prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis ravie !  
>Lundi, en allant faire des courses, j'avais flashé sur une paire d'escarpins gris à talons haut et aujourd'hui, j'ai craqué, je les ai essayé. Ils m'allaient à la perfection et en plus, ils étaient hyper confortable !<br>Et le plus qui fait du bien, ils n'étaient pas cher du tout !  
>Du coup, je les ai acheté.<br>Ahhh...  
>C'est con, mais j'me sens bien...<p>

Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, les Rar's :  
>Merci <strong>Croquemitaine<strong> ! Je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde en ce qui concerne Rodney et sa manie de trop réfléchir ! Ravie de lire que tu as aimé et j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant ! Bonne lecture !  
>Merci <strong>Tiine<strong> ! Crois moi, il n'y a pas que le cerveau de Rodney qui va se retrouver à l'envers ! lol ! Merci pour ta review à la prochaine ! Bonne lecture !

**oOoOo**

**Ce chapitre est entièrement consacré à la relation charnelle que vont avoir John et Rodney.**

Ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de scène peuvent se passer de le lire, ils n'auront aucun souci de compréhension pour la suite !

Pour les autres, amateurs de descriptions détaillées de câlins plus que poussés, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Note importante :** Par contre, l'auteur ne sera tenu en aucun cas pour responsable de la détérioration de votre clavier si vous bavez dessus.

Soyez prévenant, allez donc chercher une bassine avant d'entamer ce chapitre...

Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, bonne lecture à tous !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 6

Le souffle court, John regarda Rodney. Il avait l'air complètement hors service !

-Oh mon dieu... Murmura celui-ci.

John se redressa et décida finalement de lui laisser le temps de se reprendre. Après tout, si tout se passait comme il l'espérait, ils auraient toute la nuit pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Et surtout, il devait prendre tout le temps qu'il fallait pour ne surtout pas l'effaroucher. Il avait déjà fait un immense pas en avant en ayant pu lui faire découvrir le plaisir d'être caressé et touché d'une façon qu'il n'avait sans aucun doute jamais envisagé ! Et il était ravi.

-Oohhh... Gémit Rodney.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta John.

Les jambes et les bras de son amant tremblaient. Et soudain, il se demanda si il n'était pas allé un peu trop vite. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu...

-Oh mon dieu... Haleta Rodney.

Indécis, John se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas eu de réponse à sa question et pas de réaction physique autre qu'une respiration plutôt anarchique.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il se pencha un peu en arrière et s'assit sur ses talons, la peur au ventre...

oOoOo

Il haletait. Les yeux fermés, les jambes tremblantes et les bras dans le même état, Rodney essayait de reprendre son souffle. Assez difficilement d'ailleurs...

Jamais. Jamais il n'avait vécu une expérience pareille. Et il se demandait, car son cerveau était encore embrumé par son orgasme, si il avait rêvé ou si c'était la réalité.

-Tu vas bien ?

Mais son rêve était étrangement réaliste parce que la voix ressemblait vraiment à celle de l'homme qui l'avait dragué sur son lieu de travail...

Rodney baissa les yeux et fit bouger ses doigts. Ses ongles crissèrent sur le tapis et la pensée incongrue qu'il avait besoin d'un bon nettoyage lui traversa la tête. C'est en bougeant les jambes qu'il réalisa que non, il ne rêvait pas. Les rêves étaient sensés être doux. Et là, le tapis n'était pas doux. Il pouvait même dire qu'il était franchement rêche et ses genoux crièrent au scandale d'être si durement traités.

Et dans un rêve, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il faudrait qu'il loue un nettoyeur à vapeur pour enlever toutes les tâches de ce même tapis.

... Des tâches humides et suspectes, même. Il pencha la tête un peu plus et là...

-Oh mon dieu...

Il était nu. Tout nu. Pourquoi était-il nu ?

... Et surtout, pourquoi voyait-il deux autres genoux entre ses jambes ?

oOoOo

John n'était pas quelqu'un qui paniquait facilement. On pourrait même dire qu'il était très maitre de lui et ceci en toute circonstance. Enfin presque. Parce que là, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il était inquiet.

Est-ce qu'il avait fait mal à Rodney ? Est-ce qu'il aurait dû attendre ?

Oui, il aurait dû attendre. Il avait été trop rapide !

Il le savait. Il s'en doutait, il avait fait une bêtise. Une énorme bêtise. Et voilà, c'était foutu. Sa vie était foutue. Il avait tout raté ! Et merde !

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il leva la main droite et la posa doucement sur la fesse droite de Rodney en gémissant...

oOoOo

... Gémissements ?

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait ce bruit. Donc si ce n'était pas lui, c'était certainement le propriétaire des genoux qu'il voyait. Et Rodney se mit à rougir. Il n'y avait pas que les genoux qu'il voyait maintenant...

-Ahhhh ?

Puis il sursauta et ses muscles se raidirent.

Haletant fortement, il regarda ses mains dont les doigts étaient complètement crispés. Il y en avait bien deux. Ses deux mains étaient bien sagement posées sur le tapis rêche qui lui faisait horriblement mal aux genoux. Alors à qui était celle qu'il sentait sur ses fesses ?

Rationnellement. Il devait agir rationnellement. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui, ce quelqu'un était nu, tout comme lui et il avait la main posée sur ses fesses. La mémoire est quelque chose d'étonnant. Rodney pouvait se vanter sans honte d'en avoir une excellente, mais là, elle lui avait fait légèrement défaut...

Même si ce fait n'avait pas duré très longtemps car maintenant, il se souvenait. De tout.

Il venait de prendre du plaisir. En soi, cela n'avait rien de dramatique, n'est-ce pas ?

Sauf que là, c'était grâce à un homme. John. Un homme qu'il n'avait vu que deux fois et qui venait de lui donner un orgasme comme il en avait rarement connu...

Mais bon sang ce que ça avait été bon !

Rodney décida que c'était une expérience qu'il ne regrettait pas et si il se rappelait bien, John lui avait dit qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. A cette idée, il fut parcouru d'un frisson...

oOoOo

Bon, il avait tenté et il avait raté. Deux semaines à se torturer la tête pour savoir comment il allait pouvoir approcher celui qui faisait battre son cœur et il avait tout foutu en l'air en l'espace d'une soirée.

Bravo ! Ah il était beau le fameux tombeur !

John baissa la tête et soupira. Comment allait-il faire pour rattraper son erreur ?

Et voilà que maintenant, Rodney frissonnait. Avait-il été si mauvais pour qu'il en soit autant dégouté ?

-Je suis désolé... Murmura t-il.

Il regarda le dos sur lequel il s'était appuyé pendant que ses doigts le fouillaient amoureusement, cherchant à donner du plaisir. Et il croyait avoir réussi. Jusqu'à maintenant...

Sa main remonta doucement et caressa lentement les flancs puis glissèrent sur la cuisse avant de revenir sagement sur la sienne. Envolé l'excitation, envolé l'espoir de vivre avec l'homme qu'il aimait...

oOoOo

Rodney fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi John s'excusait-il ?

La main le quitta et Rodney se sentit abandonné. Il venait de passer un moment fantastique et là, plus rien !

Ce demandant si il avait fait quelque chose de mal, il redressa la tête avant d'essayer de se lever.

Il y réussit, même si ses jambes faillirent le lâcher au moment ou il se retrouva debout. Puis il se tourna et remarqua que John était toujours assit sur ses talons.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Pourquoi quoi ? S'étonna John en levant la tête.

-Tu as dit que tu étais désolé... pourquoi ?

John se leva à son tour et face à face, ils se dévisagèrent.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Hein ? Mais... mais non ! S'exclama John. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Tu as dit que tu étais désolé, alors...

-Non ! Coupa John. Tu as mal compris ! Je n'ai pas dit ça pour ça... tu t'es mis à frissonner et je croyais que c'était parce que tu étais dégoûté...

Rodney ouvrit la bouche et fronça les sourcils, étonné. A croire que John n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il le paraissait. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Après tout, c'était le comportement d'une personne plutôt normale et à bien y réfléchir, c'était rassurant.

Il était aussi terriblement conscient du fait que ce qu'il venait de vivre était sensationnel et d'ailleurs, il en ressentait encore les effets. Et c'était délicieusement agréable...

-Tu recommences à frissonner... Constata John.

-C'était si bon... Lâcha Rodney.

Et là, il se mit à rougir furieusement. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

John inspira et expira profondément, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Tu as aimé alors ? Demanda t-il quand même.

-Bah... euh... oui...

Un grand sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de John. En fin de compte, il n'avait rien fait de mal !

-Alors tu as froid ?

-Non... je repensais juste à ce que tu avais dit après que... enfin, juste après que...

-Que je n'en avais pas fini avec toi ? Finit John à sa place.

-Oui... Chuchota Rodney.

John se rapprocha de lui et caressa doucement sa joue. Finalement, ça se passait bien...

oOoOo

Rodney frissonna à nouveau et John lui sourit. Maintenant, il savait que ce n'était pas du dégoût mais plutôt des frissons de plaisir. Et c'était une bonne réaction.

-Je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec toi sur un tapis. Je veux prendre mon temps pour t'aimer et de donner du plaisir, mais pas sur un tapis...

Rodney était tétanisé et John décida que le moment était venu malgré tout. Alors il lui prit la main et le tira doucement à lui. Puis il posa sa bouche juste au coin des lèvres de son bibliothécaire et l'embrassa délicatement. Le petit gémissement qu'il entendit le rassura et il s'enhardit alors.

Posant sa bouche sur la sienne, il la caressa de la langue jusqu'à ce que Rodney lui cède enfin le passage.

Le baiser était doux, sensuel et terriblement excitant...

-Ta chambre... Murmura John après quelques délicieuses secondes.

La respiration haletante, Rodney recula un petit peu puis fit le tour de la table basse et s'engagea dans le couloir. Ça y était, le moment tant attendu et tant redouté à la fois était arrivé...

oOoOo

John le suivit en souriant. A vrai dire, il n'en menait pas large non plus, même si ce qui allait suivre était sans conteste ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Ça et aussi le fait de vivre à ses côtés bien sûr...

Ils parcoururent le couloir rapidement et Rodney ouvrit une porte. La chambre n'était pas très grande mais un lit immense en occupait pratiquement tout l'espace. Le sourire de John s'élargit encore plus...

S'approchant de Rodney, il l'enlaça par derrière et posa sa joue tout contre la nuque en soupirant de bien être. Celui-ci apprécia l'attention et gémit doucement. C'était si bon de se laisser aller...

Et les mains qui caressaient doucement son torse étaient si tendres, si sensuelles qu'il pencha la tête en arrière et la posa sur l'épaule de John qui le laissa faire avec plaisir. En fait, cette position l'arrangeait car il avait ainsi accès au cou et à la joue, qu'il parsema de baisers légers. Puis ses doigts trouvèrent les petits boutons de chair brun qu'il taquina en les faisant rouler entre le pouce et l'index.

Rodney, prit dans toutes ses sensations gémit sans pouvoir se retenir et se plaqua brusquement contre le corps de John qui en profita pour resserrer son étreinte. Il était aux anges, là, avec celui qu'il aimait et qui gémissait entre ses bras.

-Tu as ce qu'il faut ? Murmura t-il à l'oreille de Rodney.

-Ta... table... tiroir... Balbutia le bibliothécaire.

L'abandonnant un court instant, John ouvrit le tiroir, se saisit d'un petit sachet et reprit sa place. Rodney n'attendit pas longtemps avant de sentir les mains de John sur ses flancs, le caressant doucement.

-Allonge-toi...

Rodney paniqua un peu mais obtempéra. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était rien passé qu'il n'avait regretté, mais maintenant, il angoissait à mort...

-Ne t'inquiète pas... je ne vais pas te faire du mal... je vais prendre soin de toi...

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Sur le ventre, la tête tournée sur le côté et les yeux fermés, Rodney sursauta en sentant de nouveau des mains le caresser, mais il se relâcha petit à petit. En fait, il trouvait très plaisant d'être le centre d'attention...

Des mains audacieuses massaient ses fesses ainsi que ses cuisses. Puis elles remontèrent sur son dos et en redescendant, elles s'insinuèrent entre ses deux globes charnus, les écartant doucement. Il sentit alors un doigt passer délicatement sur son anneau de chair qui se contracta aussitôt.

-Ooohh ! Couina Rodney en rougissant.

-Détends toi... je vais te faire du bien... tu as aimé tout à l'heure ? Et bien ça va être encore meilleur...

John laissa son doigt apprivoiser le muscle à nouveau pendant qu'il en suçait d'autres qui prirent bientôt la place. Il prit son temps pour le pénétrer et bougea lentement avant d'en rajouter un autre, puis encore un...

Son membre tendu n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était de se glisser là où ils étaient enfouis. Mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il voulait le préparer de façon à ce qu'il ne ressente aucune douleur. Leur première fois devait être inoubliable. Et il sentit une nette amélioration quand Rodney soupira et se cambra un peu.

Jugeant qu'il était prêt, John retira ses doigts et le força à se relever.

-Mais... ?

Silencieusement, John se pencha vers la table de chevet et prit un autre sachet qu'il déchira délicatement. Se remettant derrière, sa main gauche aida la droite à enfiler le préservatif sur le sexe de nouveau dressé.

-Nous avons toute la nuit pour nous aimer et je ne veux pas la gâcher en ayant des draps humides, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Chuchota John d'une voix rauque.

Baissant les yeux sur les doigts qui se chargeaient de lui éviter cet inconvénient, Rodney se mit à rougir.

John prit alors un oreiller et le posa juste devant lui.

-Allonge toi et remets toi comme tu étais, c'était parfait...

Obéissant, Rodney se réinstalla. Le cœur battant la chamade, John s'approcha et guida son sexe jusqu'à l'entrée palpitante qu'il pénétra doucement...

oOoOo

... C'était fantastique... C'était chaud... C'était serré...

Toutes les merveilleuses sensations qu'il ressentait étaient cent fois plus puissantes qu'avec ses autres partenaires. Sans doutes parce que là, il faisait l'amour avec l'homme dont il était vraiment amoureux ?

oOoOo

... C'était dur... C'était brûlant... C'était imposant...

Rodney avait été pourtant préparé avec amour, mais même si son amant était dans la "moyenne", il était nettement plus gros que des doigts !

oOoOo

Le cœur battant comme un fou, John était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde et restait immobile, attendant un signe.

Et au bout de quelques secondes, Rodney bougea. Prenant ça comme une invitation, il se retira doucement avant de replonger profondément.

-Oh mon diiiieuuuu...

-Oh Rodney... Gémit John en enfouissant sa bouche dans son cou.

Ce n'était pas la position qu'il préférait, mais il avait pensé que pour une première fois, ce serait moins douloureux. Comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison, Rodney se cambra davantage, comme si il en réclamait plus et John fit en sorte de le satisfaire. Se redressant sur ses genoux, il força Rodney à se mettre à quatre pattes. Le bibliothécaire se laissa faire mais rougit en se rendant compte qu'il était totalement offert.

John ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus et, posant ses mains sur les hanches, il débuta un lent va et vient...  
>Jusqu'à ce que Rodney se raidisse et pousse un cri.<p>

-Ohhhh ouiiii !

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de John. Il avait trouvé la fabuleuse petite glande prometteuse de tant de plaisir. Et il s'empressa de la toucher encore et encore...

Rodney gémissait comme un perdu. Il n'en pouvait plus. John lui avait donné beaucoup de plaisir avec ses doigts, mais là, ça n'avait rien à voir ! C'était dix fois, cent fois, mille fois plus fort !

Mais soudain, il se sentit vide...

oOoOo

John s'était retiré doucement. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à quitter le corps de Rodney, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait. Il ne le voyait pas !

-Allonges toi sur le dos, je veux te voir...

Rodney hésita. A quatre pattes, il était offert, mais il pouvait cacher son visage dans les draps. Sur le dos, il était plus vulnérable !

-S'il te plait...

Il n'hésita pourtant pas longtemps et s'allongea sur le dos. John lui sourit tendrement en lui écartant les jambes, se mit à genoux entre elles puis les caressa, essayant de calmer leurs tremblements.

-Tu es magnifique... Murmura t-il en le regardant amoureusement.

Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leurs langues se lièrent et s'enroulèrent langoureusement pendant d'interminables et délicieuses secondes.

A bout de souffle, ils finirent par se séparer et John le pénétra de nouveau. Rodney bascula la tête en arrière en gémissant fortement et écarta ses cuisses au maximum. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus... c'était fabuleux !

De doux et délicat, les coups de reins se firent plus prononcés et fougueux. Le rythme était soutenu mais John ne voulait pas s'arrêter avant de faire jouir Rodney. Il voulait voir son beau visage dans les spasmes de l'orgasme et en sentant des ongles lui griffer le dos, il se dit qu'il y était presque...

Les pupilles de Rodney étaient dilatées par le plaisir et cette vision lui parut très érotique. Il savait maintenant qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter les bras de son amour. C'était trop tard, il était enchainé à vie...

-Oh... Ooooohhh... bon sang... ooohhh... ouiiiiiiii !

Rodney se cabra et poussa un long cri étranglé. En sentant les chairs se serrer spasmodiquement autour de lui, John ne put se retenir et s'enfonça profondément une dernière fois avant de se laisser aller lui aussi...

Le souffle court, il s'écroula presque sur Rodney qui l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras.

-Je... je t'aime... Murmura John.

Rodney ne répondit pas, se contentant de le serrer dans ses bras. Mais c'était déjà un bon début, n'est-ce pas ?

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par ce chapitre.  
>Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est de trop ?<p>

A l'origine, il n'existait même pas ! Je l'ai écrit parce que je me suis dit que la transition entre le chapitre 5 et le vrai chapitre 6 (celui qui s'appelle maintenant le 7, vous suivez toujours ?) était franchement très brutale et que vous seriez restés sur votre faim, étant donné le lemon microscopique précédent...

Bref...  
>J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !<p>

Bonne soirée, bon week-end et à la prochaine.

_Et merci de me lire..._

oOoOo

PS : J'me marre à chaque fois que je clique sur le correcteur orthographique de Word. Y'a des mots qu'il trouve bizarre comme les "Ohhh", les "Ouiiiii", les "Ahhh", les "Mummm"...  
>C'est absent du dictionnaire, mais il n'a pourtant pas d'autre suggestion...<br>Pourtant, nous les "écrivains" et vous lecteurs et lectrices, on connait bien, n'est-ce pas ?


	7. Chapter 7

Bon, et bien d'après vos reviews assez enthousiastes, il apparait que j'ai eu raison d'écrire le chapitre précédent !

En relisant le chapitre qui va suivre, je me suis rendue compte d'une chose que j'aurais sans doute dû rajouter dans la présentation de cette fic. En fait, c'est bien un U.A. mais c'est aussi une fic qui parle également de la galaxie de Pégase. Il y aura donc des persos que vous connaissez mais j'ai adapté la situation à celle de mes deux héros John et Rodney, qui restent quand même les personnages principaux.

J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop et que vous ne vous sentirez pas spolié sur le fait que ce ne soit pas un U.A. à 100%.

Cette erreur étant réparé, passons aux Rar's :

Merci **Croquemitaine** ! Effectivement, Rodney n'a pas répondu au "je t'aime" de John. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que si John aime Rodney depuis une quinzaine de jours, c'est tout neuf pour Rodney ! Laissons-lui le temps de s'habituer ! Bonne lecture !

Merci **Tiine** ! Et oui, John est dans le doute. Mais faut dire aussi qu'avec les réactions de Rodney, il ne pouvait pas vraiment en être autrement, parce que si lui aime Rodney depuis qu'il l'a vu, il n'en est pas de même pour McKay. Après tout, le bibliothécaire a eu peu de temps pour se faire à cette idée. Mais je pense sans trop dévoiler de plus que ça va se faire quand même. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 7**

_Plusieurs mois plus tard..._

-Rodney ! Il est 7h30, tu vas être en retard ! Dépêche-toi bon sang !

-J'arrive ! J'arrive !

Rodney dévala l'escalier rapidement et atterrit presque dans les bras de John.

-Je suis prêt !

-Je vois ça ! Mumm... tu es beau... et je t'aime...

-Je sais que je suis beau et moi aussi je m'aime !

-C'est malin ça ! Rétorqua John en lui claquant doucement les fesses.

-Hey ! Doucement ! J'en ai encore besoin ! S'indigna Rodney.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes fesses mon ange, il est hors de question que je leur fasse du mal, bien au contraire...

-Je le savais ! Il n'y a que mes fesses qui t'intéresse !

-Non, il n'y a pas que ça... Répliqua John en se collant à lui. Tu sais que j'aime tout en toi, absolument tout...

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, John s'empara de la bouche qui le tentait et la fouilla fébrilement de la langue. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Rodney plaqua ses deux mains dans le dos de John et se serra contre lui en gémissant de plaisir. Il adorait les petites attentions dont son amour l'entourait...

Mais ils se séparèrent quand plusieurs coups de klaxon retentirent.

-Il est là...

-Oui, j'ai entendu... on y va ?

oOoOo

Cela faisait maintenant presque un an qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Ils habitaient une petite maison, parce qu'ils avaient voulu avoir un "chez eux" et démarrer leur vie commune sur quelque chose de nouveau. Ils avaient pris cette décision plutôt rapidement, mais ils ne le regrettaient pas. Et pourtant, Rodney avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait qu'il aimait un homme. Mais il ne regardait pas les autres. Non, lui, il était tout entier dévoué à son amour...

Amour véritablement exclusif, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, aucun lien officiel ne les unissait. Il n'y avait que cinq états qui autorisaient les unions de personnes de même sexe. Et celui de New-York n'en faisait malheureusement pas parti...

Mais ils n'avaient pas envie de partir, tout ça pour avoir le droit de porter le nom de l'autre. Ils s'aimaient, ils le savaient et n'avaient pas besoin d'un papier pour ça. Même si parfois, ils regardaient les couples dit "normaux", se balader main dans la main...

Ils les enviaient, car eux ne pouvaient pas se le permettre...

oOoOo

Dans le taxi qui les menait à l'aéroport, John et Rodney se tenaient l'un contre l'autre. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'ils vivaient ensembles qu'ils allaient être séparés. Mais John devait travailler et Rodney se rendait donc seul à cette convention. Il allait présenter le projet sur lequel il avait planché pendant plus d'un an et qui avait enfin vu le jour. Le retour était prévu pour le soir même et il y allait en avion parce qu'il voulait être de retour chez eux le plus vite possible. Mais plus le taxi s'approchait de l'aéroport, plus il flippait...

-Arrête donc de te prendre la tête, ça va bien se passer tu verras !

Rodney ne répondit pas et continua à se triturer les mains, signe d'intense désarroi chez lui.

-Tu sais, tu n'as qu'à imaginer que les personnes qui sont en face de toi sont toutes nues !

-Quoi ? Couina Rodney en tournant la tête brusquement.

-Oui, pour éviter de perdre tous tes moyens, imagine les à poils ! Ça marche à tous les coups !

-C'est vrai ?

John éclata de rire. Rodney était adorable, mais parfois, il faisait preuve d'un peu trop de naïveté...

-Je n'en sais rien... je n'ai jamais vraiment eu besoin d'utiliser ce stratagème à vrai dire...

Rodney se renfrogna. Il aimait John comme un fou, mais pas quand il lui faisait des coups pareils.

-Mon ange, arrête de bouder, ça te donne des rides là... Lui dit John en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Hein ? C'est vrai ? Où ça ? S'inquiéta Rodney.

-... et je ne m'inquiète absolument pas pour toi, tu vas être parfait, comme d'habitude et tu vas tous les mettre dans ta poche, j'en suis sûr ! Continua John comme si de rien n'était.

-T'en es sûr ?

-Absolument ! Affirma John, et maintenant, fais moi le sourire de celui qui sait de quoi il parle et qui embobinera les autres...

Rodney s'exécuta.

-Voilà... c'est parfait comme ça. Tu es le meilleur et je t'interdis de penser le contraire ! Conclut John.

-Vous êtes arrivés, ça f'ra neuf dollars ! Déclara le chauffeur de taxi en s'arrêtant devant l'entrée de l'aérogare.

John paya et se tourna vers Rodney.

-J'aurais bien aimé t'accompagner, mais...

-Tu as ton boulot, je sais ! Coupa Rodney, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais y arriver. Et tu seras fier de moi !

-Je suis toujours fier de toi... à demain mon ange... Murmura John juste avant de l'embrasser légèrement.

Puis Rodney descendit rapidement de la voiture et s'éloigna sans se retourner. John ne lui en voulut pas, il savait qu'il détestait les adieux. Et de toute façon, il serait de retour dans quelques heures.

Mais il serait loin... si loin...

-On va où, maint'nant ? Demanda le chauffeur.

-Demi tour, on retourne là d'où on vient... Répondit John en regardant par la fenêtre.

Cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes que Rodney avait disparu de sa vue mais il lui manquait déjà.

Bon sang, ça allait vraiment être trèèèès long...

oOoOo

Rodney avait ses papiers dans sa main. Debout devant un tableau noir, il exposait à un jury composé des plus grandes têtes pensantes, sa théorie sur les voyages dans l'espace...

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il parlait. Et si au début il n'avait pas paru très sûr de lui, à présent, il assurait. Cette science était un domaine qui lui tenait à cœur et même si il n'avait pas les diplômes qu'il fallait, ses connaissances étaient les mêmes que si il avait suivi le cursus.

-... et voilà comment je conçois ces voyages. Grace à ce système, différentes "portes", je crois qu'on peut les appeler comme cela, seraient déposées à intervalles réguliers et permettrait à un vaisseau de se déplacer dans le vide intersidéral. De ce fait, les planètes situées aux confins de notre système solaire ne seraient plus hors de notre portée.

Rodney cessa de parler et se tourna, faisant face aux visages fermés des scientifiques assit. Le silence dura...

Dura...

-Vous comprendrez, j'en suis sûr, que votre théorie est plutôt ardue et parfaitement irréalisable, n'est-ce pas ? Dit enfin un des hommes.

-Je le pense aussi ! Rajouta un autre.

-Oui mais pourtant, elle pourrait tenir la route si... Commença la seule femme de l'assemblée.

-Vous savez où on pourrait trouver un vaisseau habitable, capable de voyager dans l'espace et surtout aussi loin ? Coupa alors un de ces "collègues".

La femme baissa la tête. C'est vrai que de ce côté là, la science avait encore d'énorme progrès à faire...

-Monsieur McKay... votre exposé était particulièrement intéressant, mais vous comprenez que nous ne pouvons pas y donner suite n'est-ce pas ? Revenez donc dans quelques dizaines d'années... d'ici là, on aura peut-être trouvé le moyen de mettre en pratique votre si judicieuse théorie et peut-être qu'on pourra même la mettre en application ! Ironisa le président du jury, mais en attendant ce fabuleux jour, nous vous remercions.

Autrement dit : C'est bien joli ton truc, mais on ne vit pas dans la quatrième dimension !

... Et Rodney comprit qu'il s'était fait des illusions.

-Madame, messieurs, je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté et je vous souhaite une excellente journée ! Au revoir... Réussit-il à dire.

La mort dans l'âme, il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui doucement. Et pourtant, il avait envie de la claquer avec force...

oOoOo

Rodney n'avait pas attendu pour retourner dans la chambre du petit hôtel pas cher qu'il avait trouvé non loin.

Il était déçu. Terriblement déçu et peiné.

Il avait passé tant de temps à faire ses calculs, à extrapoler, passant des jours et des nuits à chercher la solution qui irait. Et là, il avait fallu que des scientifiques bornés et têtus prononcent quelques phrases pour que tous ses espoirs s'envolent en fumée.

Il refit ses bagages très vite. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver les bras tendres et accueillant de son amour...

Il décrocha le téléphone et demanda à ce qu'un taxi vienne le chercher, afin de l'emmener à l'aéroport...

oOoOo

John regarda l'horloge pour la millième fois au moins. Et malgré les coups d'œil assassin qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter, elle ne voulait toujours pas avancer plus vite...

Il avait encore deux bonnes heures devant lui avant de partir chercher Rodney à l'aéroport. Il savait que son compagnon pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller tout seul pour rentrer, mais il avait terriblement envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

Il tournait en rond dans le salon car il était en congé depuis le matin même. Son patron lui avait presque ordonné d'en prendre. Et comme il les avait accumulés depuis pas mal de temps, il n'avait pas pu refuser.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas eu le choix, étant donné que sa collègue lui avait carrément dit qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté une journée de plus d'avoir sous les yeux un type qui avait la tête dans la lune en permanence ! Et pour un pilote d'hélicoptère, avoir la tête ailleurs n'était pas vraiment indiqué...

Elle connaissait ses préférences en matière de partenaires, mais s'en foutait royalement ! Elle avait juste fait mine de bouder en disant que c'était vraiment dommage qu'un beau mec comme lui soit déjà pris...

C'est donc en souriant qu'elle lui avait dit au revoir, pendant que le patron l'avait gentiment mis à la porte, en lui ordonnant d'en profiter le plus possible !

Mais là, John craqua. Quitte à attendre, autant le faire à l'aéroport, comme ça, si le vol avait un peu d'avance, il serait déjà sur place...

Content de lui, il décrocha le téléphone et appela un taxi...

oOoOo

Les vents avaient certainement eu pitié des deux hommes, parce que c'est avec presque trente bonnes minutes d'avance que l'avion posa ses roues sur le tarmac. Rodney n'avait emmené que très peu de bagages et les avait donc gardés avec lui en cabine. Ce qui fait qu'il se retrouva très vite dehors et s'approcha de la longue file de taxi.

-Rodney !

La voix grave qui avait crié son prénom lui fit tourner la tête rapidement. Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il marcha vers l'homme de sa vie.

-John ! Tu es là...

Il ne put en dire plus et s'effondra dans ses bras. A moitié pleurant et riant, il déposa des baisers sur le visage radieux de John, qui lui rendait avec plaisir. Puis ils se rendirent compte de l'endroit où ils étaient et se séparèrent bien vite...

Mais personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Leur bonheur faisait plaisir à voir, même si cette scène se passait entre deux hommes...

Ils remontèrent la file de taxi et grimpèrent dans le tout premier. John donna l'adresse, le chauffeur mit le moteur en route et quand il regarda dans son rétroviseur avant de s'engager sur la route, il vit deux têtes se rapprocher pour se donner un baiser digne d'un grand film d'amour...

Mais il ne parut pas dégoûté. Avec le métier qu'il pratiquait, voir deux hommes s'embrasser à pleine bouche n'était pas la pire des choses qu'il ait vu dans toute sa carrière.

Parce que dieu sait qu'il en avait vu, des choses...

oOoOo

-Ils ont bien écouté ! Ah ça, pour écouter, ils ont bien écouté ! Mais c'est à se demander si ils ont tout compris et ça, c'est moins sûr ! Tous des idiots... pas un pour rattraper l'autre... pourtant, c'était pas difficile à comprendre quand même ! J'avais mâché tout le boulot ! Toutes les preuves étaient là, sous leurs yeux, mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir ! Des idiots... tous des idiots ! Quelle bande d'imbéciles...

Rodney marchait de long en large dans le salon, énervé. Même les câlins et le réconfort des bras de John n'avaient pas suffit à le calmer.

Mais celui-ci n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état d'énervement. Et il connaissait un excellent moyen de lui faire passer...

Il se leva, attendit qu'il passe juste devant lui et posa une main sur son torse.

-...et tu sais pas la meilleure ? Ils ont dit que je devrais retenter dans quelques dizaines d'années ! Continua Rodney dans son élan.

-Je t'aime...

-... dans quelques dizaines d'années ! Les imbéciles ! La technologie dont nous disposons en ce moment n'est peut-être pas assez puissante pour ce que j'aimerais faire avec mais...

-J'ai envie de toi... je veux te faire l'amour, là, maintenant, tout de suite, sur le tapis...

Ce n'était pas uniquement pour lui faire penser à autre chose que John avait dit ça. A vrai dire, peut-être qu'au début c'était vrai. Mais après avoir vu les yeux bleus lancer des éclairs, il était tout excité à l'idée de lui faire dépenser toute cette énergie dont il débordait...

Et il était tout disposé à l'aider à s'en débarrasser...

-... mais en réfléchissant bien, de quoi avons-nous réellement besoin, hein ? D'un bon labo...

-... j'ai envie de te caresser, de t'embrasser, de te lécher partout...

-... de quelques ordinateurs... Continua encore Rodney.

-... je veux me perdre en toi, te faire crier de plaisir...

-Quoi ? S'exclama Rodney en le fixant, enfin conscient des paroles que prononçait John.

-Je veux t'aimer, là, tout de suite...

-Mais...

-Oublie ces idiots... ils ne sauront jamais à quel point ils sont passés à côté de la plus grande découverte du siècle...

Et le baiser qu'il donna à Rodney effaça très efficacement toutes les horribles pensées que celui-ci aurait pu encore avoir...

oOoOo

John voyait bien que Rodney en voulait vraiment aux personnes qui n'avaient pas su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Si seulement ces scientifiques avaient pu se rendre compte de la formidable opportunité qu'il leur offrait, ils auraient réfléchi à deux fois avant de dire non. Mais pour l'instant, il avait autre chose à penser. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Rodney aussi énervé. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état et il s'empressa de lui faire oublier de la plus tendre des façons...

Une fois déshabillé, il le fit s'assoir sur le canapé. Puis il cajola des mains la virilité qui se dressa rapidement, juste avant de passer une langue gourmande sur toute la longueur. Et il n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'entendre des gémissements. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'ils étaient amants et Rodney avait totalement confiance en lui, perdant peu à peu sa pudeur. John finit par l'engloutir entièrement et fit de lents va et vient, tout en caressant l'intérieur des cuisses, puis il le lâcha.

-Viens là, s'il te plait...

Etonné, Rodney rouvrit les yeux, se demandant où son amant voulait en venir...

Mais il obéit quand même. De toute façon, il n'était pas capable de résister à la voix tendre et terriblement sensuelle de John. Parce que même si au début son accent lui avait écorché les oreilles, maintenant, dans l'intimité, il le trouvait vraiment érotique. Et il adorait ça...

Il descendit donc du canapé et se mit à genoux, face à John. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce que voulait celui-ci. Alors avec un sourire, il força Rodney à se tourner un peu et exerça une légère pression sur les épaules, afin de le faire mettre à quatre pattes. Il se positionna ensuite derrière lui et laissa ses mains caresser tout ce qu'elles touchaient, pendant que sa bouche déposait des baisers enfiévrés sur le dos offert...

Puis il descendit jusqu'aux reins et Rodney sentit deux mains écarter ses fesses. Il poussa un petit cri surpris et voulut se redresser, mais c'était déjà trop tard...

La bouche avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait et la langue s'activait fébrilement, le faisant gémir de plaisir...

Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement et des "prend moi" prononcé d'une voix suppliante, John jugea qu'il était prêt. Il présenta son membre devant l'entrée palpitante et humide et s'enfonça lentement, d'une longue poussée. Puis il attendit un peu, le temps d'habituer le corps à son intrusion.

Mais Rodney donna vite le feu vert et John commença ses va et vient.

... Et Rodney oublia jusqu'à son nom, sous les coups de reins de plus en plus puissant de son amant...

oOoOo

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, quand ils s'écroulèrent enfin, repus d'amour, sur le tapis du salon...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

J'ai piqué des idées dans des épisodes de la série, mais pas trop je pense...  
>Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?<p>

Merci d'avance et bon week-end à tous et à toutes !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	8. Chapter 8

J'espère sincèrement que vous n'avez pas trop de soucis avec la tempête !  
>Parce que chez moi, c'est pas génial.<br>Mais par rapport à certaines régions, je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre...

Bon passons aux rar's :

Merci **Tiine** ! Et oui, Rodney s'assume pour notre plus grand bonheur ! lol ! merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Merci **Croquemitaine** ! Ouaaaais... je sais ! lol ! Bonne lecture !

oOoOo

Et voilà, on y est. C'est à partir de ce chapitre qu'on voit apparaitre les persos du SGC et j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 8**

-Mumm... j'ai froid...

-Viens là...

Rodney se colla entre les bras de John et soupira de bien être.

Bon, il était courbaturé de partout, il avait froid, il avait mal au dos et aussi aux fesses, mais il était bien...

-J'ai encore froid... Gémit-il au bout de quelques minutes.

John ouvrit les yeux et bailla. Puis il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient passé la nuit sur le tapis du salon. Ce qui était loin d'être aussi confortable qu'un lit. Alors il s'étira, ce qui fit râler Rodney, qui se retrouva de nouveau éloigné de sa source de chaleur.

Puis Rodney sentit qu'on tirait sur ses bras.

-Allez viens... on sera bien mieux au lit.

-J'veux pas bouger... Marmonna Rodney.

-Tu veux quand même pas que je te porte !

-Siii...

-Allez viens... fais pas l'enfant...

Nu comme un ver, tout comme John d'ailleurs, Rodney finit par se redresser et se frotta les bras. Les yeux à moitié fermé à cause d'une nuit plutôt agitée, il grimpa l'escalier au radar jusqu'à la chambre, où John eut juste le temps de tirer un peu la couette avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le lit.

-Mumm, je connais rien de meilleur que ça... Ronronna t-il presque en gigotant sur le matelas.

-T'es sûr ? Demanda John d'une voix câline, juste à son oreille. Y'a rien de meilleur ?

-Si... mais pas maintenant... tu m'as tué cette nuit... j'en peux plus... j'veux pas bouger...

-Ça tombe bien... tu es très bien dans cette position, ne bouge pas et savoure...

-Joooohn ! J'chui fatigué...

-Pas grave... tu peux rester immobile, ça ne me dérange pas... même si je suis sûr que tu le resteras pas longtemps...

Rodney resta allongé sur le côté, les jambes et les bras repliés, essayant de se réchauffer. John, voyant les frissons le secouer se leva et monta de deux crans le thermostat du radiateur, puis il retourna s'occuper du cas Rodney McKay...

oOoOo

Ils avaient fait l'amour pratiquement toute la soirée de la veille, mais John avait encore envie de lui...

Jamais aucun de ses amants ne lui avait fait cet effet là et il trouvait ça fantastique. Parce que non seulement il était vraiment amoureux, mais en plus, Rodney éprouvait la même chose à son égard. Et une bouffée de bien-être le traversa de part en part, lui donnant la chair de poule...

Rodney avait vraiment l'air épuisé, mais il avait quand même envie de lui donner du plaisir. Et comme c'était le week-end, il aurait deux jours entiers pour se reposer !

Alors il se glissa sous la couette et embrassa les jambes tout en les caressant. Puis il continua son exploration jusqu'aux cuisses qu'il câlina et massa tendrement, avant de déposer des baisers plein d'amour sur les deux globes charnus qu'il avait envie de posséder...

Mais il se rappela la façon dont Rodney avait marché jusqu'au lit. Il devait avoir un peu mal, après leurs ébats fougueux de la veille...

Il décida donc de ne pas insister et enjamba Rodney, passant devant. Le membre viril était fatigué lui aussi, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer de le réveiller. Il passa une langue gourmande et résolue dessus, le parcourant de bas en haut, le suçant, l'aspirant, le léchant, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente prendre de l'ampleur...

Voyant que ces caresses étaient efficaces, il continua en s'allongeant bien confortablement.

-John... je sais pas si...

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange... je veux juste te faire jouir... j'aime t'entendre gémir...

John reprit alors sa passionnante activité et Rodney se mit à respirer par saccades. Même fatigué, son corps aimait le traitement qu'il subissait et il ne put empêcher ses hanches de bouger en rythme...

Quand les halètements se firent de plus en plus rapides et rapprochés, John continua de plus belle et suça Rodney jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri sourd. Presque aussitôt après, un liquide chaud envahit sa bouche...

Il était content, son ange voyait les étoiles...

oOoOo

La matinée était bien entamée, mais Rodney dormait encore. Faut dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment laissé se reposer...

Couché sur le côté, la tête posée sur sa main, John le regardait tendrement. Dire qu'il avait suffit qu'il se connecte sur internet, qu'il "discute" avec une parfaite inconnue et que celle-ci lui donne des idées afin qu'il se lance et le voilà qui vivait avec celui qu'il aimait.

Si jamais il avait la chance de découvrir un jour qui était cette Xéna la guerrière, il la remercierait plutôt chaleureusement et lui offrirait un bon repas dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville !

Il en était là de ces remerciements silencieux quand retentit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il se leva doucement afin de ne pas troubler le sommeil de Rodney, enfila un boxer et un peignoir, puis fila ouvrir.

-Bonjour, vous êtes monsieur Rodney McKay ?

John regarda attentivement les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face. Un homme et une femme. L'homme se tenait en retrait de la femme et avait l'air de s'ennuyer mortellement. La femme, blonde, était plutôt mignonne, avait de beaux yeux bleus et ils portaient tous les deux un uniforme.

Celui de l'armée des Etats unis...

-Non... vous êtes ? Demanda John à son tour.

-Désolée... je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis le colonel Samantha Carter, de l'US Air force et voici le sergent Bates, j'aurais voulu parler à monsieur Rodney McKay. Est-il ici ?

-Wohhh ! S'exclama John faussement impressionné, l'US Air force ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à Rodney ?

-Ecoutez monsieur Sheppard, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui... mais comment savez-vous... Commença John en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ecoutez, monsieur Sheppard, ce dont je voudrais parler à monsieur McKay est confidentiel, alors si vous pouviez me dire... Insista la militaire.

-John ? C'est qui ? Prononça une voix éraillée et pleine de sommeil.

-C'est malin, vous l'avez réveillé... Marmonna John avec humeur.

-C'est lui ? Demanda la blonde.

-C'est rien Rodney, tu peux te rendormir ! S'exclama John sans lui répondre. Ecoutez, il a eu une journée plutôt pénible hier et il a du mal à s'en remettre, alors si vous pouviez le...

-Justement, c'est à propos de ça que je voudrais lui parler ! Coupa la blonde.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna John.

-Peut-on entrer s'il vous plait ? Je n'ai pas très envie de discuter de ça dehors...

John recula à contre cœur et les laissa passer. Les deux militaires avancèrent jusqu'au salon, où John les invita d'une main à s'asseoir.

-Alors ? Insista la femme.

-Alors quoi ? Répéta John.

-Je peux parler à monsieur McKay ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à monsieur McKay ? Dit alors Rodney en entrant à son tour dans le salon.

Puis, sans se soucier le moins du monde de ce que ça pouvait faire croire, il s'approcha de John qui s'était perché sur un tabouret du bar et se cala entre ses jambes.

-Bonjour toi... Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Bonjour mon ange... Répondit tendrement John en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Les démonstrations d'affections en public, ils évitaient. Mais là, ils étaient chez eux et se fichaient bien de l'image que ça pouvait donner...

D'ailleurs, John ne remarqua rien de spécial dans l'attitude des militaires. Sauf peut-être un léger haussement d'épaules de la part de l'homme, alors que la femme se contenta de sourire presque affectueusement.

-Nous avons lu très attentivement le rapport que vous avez envoyé pour la convention qui se tenait hier et qui réunissait les plus éminents scientifiques...

-Si c'est pour me dire que mes théories vous ont fait marrer, c'était pas la peine de vous déplacer... Coupa Rodney d'un ton aigre.

Puis il se tourna vers John.

-Je boirais bien un truc, j'ai soif...

John se poussa un peu et le força gentiment à prendre sa place sur le tabouret.

-Tu veux un café ?

-Oui... je veux bien, merci...

-Bouge pas, je t'apporte ça tout de suite...

Mais au moment de se rendre dans la cuisine, il se souvint qu'ils avaient de la visite...

-Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Proposa t-il alors.

L'homme leva légèrement la main et ouvrit la bouche...

-Non, ça va aller, merci ! Répondit la blonde avant qu'il prononce le moindre mot.

Du coup, le sergent rabaissa sa main et se tassa sur les coussins.

-Monsieur McKay, votre théorie a retenu toute notre attention et loin de nous faire... marrer, comme vous dites, elle nous a fait beaucoup réfléchir... Continua t-elle.

-Qui ça, nous ? Demanda Rodney, un peu plus réveillé.

Faut dire que les personnes qui étaient assises sur son canapé n'avaient pas l'air d'être des plaisantins. Et même si il en avait gros sur le cœur, il pouvait écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Parce que l'homme, lui, avait l'air de faire uniquement de la figuration.

-Ça, je ne pourrai vous le dire que si vous signiez ses papiers... Dit-elle alors en sortant un paquet de feuilles du porte document que tenait l'homme.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ce sont des documents qui vous engagent à ne rien divulguer de ce que vous allez voir...

-Voir quoi ? Et où ? Demanda John qui tendit un mug odorant à Rodney.

-Je vais sans doute vous paraitre indiscrète, mais vous vivez ensemble en tant que... ?

-Nous vivons ensemble... Répondit simplement John.

-Ah...

-Vous voulez savoir quoi exactement ? S'énerva John, nous ne sommes pas mariés parce que nous sommes deux hommes, mais nous vivons ensemble parce que nous nous aimons !

-Désolée, mais je posais juste cette question parce que vous allez devoir signer aussi ses documents, si vous désirez accompagner votre... compagnon...

-Oh...

John se sentit légèrement stupide de s'être emporté de cette façon. La jeune femme avait l'air sympathique et n'avait apparemment aucun préjugé sur l'homosexualité. Ce qui était plutôt étonnant, étant donné son métier. Du coup, il se tourna vers Rodney qui le regardait avec un petit air narquois.

-Je reviens, je vais m'habiller... ne fait pas de bêtises avec la dame en mon absence, d'accord ?

La dame en question baissa la tête et se retint à grand peine d'éclater de rire, en voyant l'air outré qui apparut rapidement sur le visage de Rodney...

oOoOo

-Bon, et bien voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Décréta la blonde en rangeant les papiers, maintenant, si vous avez des bagages à préparer, nous vous attendons en bas. Mais faites vite, un avion nous attend...

-Hein ? Mais... aujourd'hui ? S'étonna Rodney.

-Oui, pourquoi, vous aviez autre chose à faire ? Lui demanda t-elle en souriant.

-Mais vous croyez que nous pouvons tout abandonner comme ça ? Du jour au lendemain ? Rajouta John.

-Monsieur Sheppard, nous avons pris la liberté de contacter votre employeur afin de demander de trouver quelqu'un pour vous remplacer et ceci pour une durée indéterminée. Il a accepté sans aucun problème !

John resta bouche bée. Il avait du mal à digérer que des gens puissent décider de sa vie à sa place et lui faire perdre un travail qu'il adorait !

-... quant à vous monsieur McKay, continua la militaire, nous savons que vous ne travailliez à la bibliothèque que parce que cela vous permettait d'avoir accès à tous les ouvrages consacrés à la science et monsieur Kavanagh est tout à fait d'accord pour prendre le travail à temps complet !

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de sa part, je l'ai toujours soupçonné de vouloir ma place... Ronchonna Rodney.

-Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Qui vous a dit que j'allais accepter ? De quel droit décidez-vous de ma vie ? S'emporta John.

-Etant donné vos liens avec monsieur McKay, je me suis dit que vous ne l'auriez pas laissé partir sans vous... mais si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je pense qu'un coup de fil de ma part et votre employeur vous reprendra...

-Nos liens ? Mais alors... si vous saviez déjà pour nous avant de venir, à quoi ça vous a servi de jouer cette comédie ?

-Je ne voulais surtout pas me tromper...

-Et vous étiez persuadée que nous allions accepter ? Insista John.

-Oui... mais j'avoue que j'étais surtout sûre de la décision de monsieur McKay...

-John, j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller, mais si tu ne veux pas... Dit Rodney en se plaçant devant son amant.

-Il est hors de question que tu passes à côté d'une telle opportunité mon ange... alors où que tu ailles, j'irais avec toi. Et tu sais que je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul ! Finit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Je t'aime... Chuchota Rodney, ravi de la décision de John.

-Je t'aime aussi... Répondit John en l'embrassant légèrement. Bon, on a des bagages à faire, on y va ?

-Tu ne touches pas à mes affaires ! Je vais faire moi même ma valise ! S'exclama Rodney en descendant du tabouret.

-Parce que tu crois que je l'aurais faite à ta place ? Mais tu rêves ! Ricana John tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

-Attend moi ! S'exclama Rodney en courant presque derrière lui.

-Oh bon sang... je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de leur demander... Marmonna la blonde en les regardant s'éloigner.

-C'est trop tard, de toute façon, non ? Demanda alors le sergent.

-Oui, j'en ai bien peur...

oOoOo

Durant tout le temps que dura le voyage, Rodney n'arrêta pas de poser des questions à la militaire qui lui répondit avec patience et John était très content pour lui. Rodney allait pouvoir être enfin reconnu pour ce qu'il était. C'est à dire un génie méconnu...

Et quand la lumière annonçant l'atterrissage s'alluma, ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir d'impatience. Ils allaient connaitre leur nouveau lieu de travail...

Car même si au début, il n'y avait que Rodney qui intéressait l'armée, le fait que John soit pilote les avait décidés à lui demander de venir aussi. Bien qu'ils sachent parfaitement que le conservateur ne serait sans doute jamais parti sans l'homme avec qui il vivait...

oOoOo

L'avion atterrit sur un aéroport militaire et une voiture les attendait. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de s'occuper de leur bagages, ce qui les étonna, mais être accueillit de cette façon leur fit bonne impression...

La militaire, que Rodney appelait déjà par son prénom, les invita à la suivre à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment où ils prirent un ascenseur. Et quand ils en sortirent, Samantha les prévint à nouveau.

-A partir de maintenant, tout ce que vous allez voir est classé secret défense. Donc, interdiction de parler à quiconque des installations...

John et Rodney étaient vraiment impressionnés et se contentèrent de hocher la tête. Puis ils grimpèrent un escalier métallique et entrèrent dans ce qui leur semblait être une salle de réunion. Là, deux autres militaires se levèrent.

-Général O'Neill, général Hammond... Salua la militaire.

-Carter... La salua O'Neill d'un signe de tête, monsieur McKay ? Demanda t-il ensuite en tendant la main à John.

-Non, je suis John Sheppard, c'est lui Rodney... Répondit John en serrant la main et en désignant son compagnon de l'autre.

L'homme à l'uniforme bardé de décorations eut un petit sourire et après avoir serré la main à Rodney les invita à s'asseoir.

-Je suis le général Jack O'Neill et voici le général Hammond, commandant de cette base. Comment s'est passé votre voyage ? Demanda t-il poliment.

-Bien, merci... alors c'est là que je vais travailler ? Demanda Rodney d'un ton enjoué.

John eut une drôle d'impression, en voyant le petit sourire ironique qui étira les lèvres des deux généraux.

-Non... à vrai dire, c'est un peu plus loin...

-Ah bon ? Et quand est-ce qu'on y va ?

-Soit pas si impatient... Dit alors John en posant une main sur la cuisse de Rodney.

Geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu, mais aucun des militaires ne fit la moindre réflexion...

-Le Dédale est déjà là, il ne manque plus que Caldwell ! Annonça alors O'Neill.

-Le quoi ?

-Le Dédale, votre moyen de transport... Expliqua Carter.

Au même moment, une lumière blanche apparut devant eux et un homme se matérialisa.

-Tiens... quand on parle du loup... Marmonna O'Neill, Caldwell ! Comment va ? Dit-il un peu plus fort.

-Général O'Neill... général Hammond... colonel Carter... je vais bien, merci. Et vous ?

-Ça va, ça va... et voilà vos deux pensionnaires !

L'apparition, qui avait dû perdre ses cheveux en cours de route, se tourna vers John et Rodney, qui, ébahit, restèrent comme deux idiots, immobiles, sans pouvoir dire le moindre mot...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Pas trop déçu ?

Bon week-end et à la prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	9. Chapter 9

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour l'attente, mais avec les fêtes, vous vous doutez que j'avais d'autres choses en tête !

Mais maintenant, c'est fini alors voilà enfin la suite !

Juste une petite chose à rajouter, vous, lecteurs qui lisez et partez sans rien dire, prenez une bonne résolution pour la nouvelle année et changez de comportement, laissez moi une review !

L'écrivaillon que je suis vous en remercie d'avance.

Et tant que j'y suis...

**~~ BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNEE A TOUS ET A TOUTES ~~**

Maintenant, passons aux Rar's :

Merci **Croquemitaine **! A la lecture de ta review, je me rends compte que finalement non, personne ne m'en veut d'avoir mélangé du U.A. et du Général. Tant mieux, ça m'inquiétait un peu^^. Y'a plus qu'à espérer que la suite plaira autant !

En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 9**

John et Rodney n'en revenaient pas.

-Où est cachée la caméra ? S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

Ce qui fit largement sourire les trois militaires. L'apparition, elle, se tenait toujours au presque garde à vous, le visage impassible.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle la téléportation ! Répondit alors O'Neill, c'est fantastique, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Bah voyons ! Et où est Scotty ? S'exclama John.

-Qui ? Demanda Hammond.

-Scotty ! Le mécano de Star Trek ! Le capitaine Kirk, Spock et tous les autres ! Vous connaissez pas ? C'est pourtant un classique de la science fiction ! Tout le monde connait ça, enfin ! S'exclama John.

-Mais tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes références que toi en matière de films... S'exclama Rodney, sans lâcher le chauve des yeux.

Mais il tourna la tête tout à coup.

-Attend... t'as dit quoi là ? J'ai bien entendu Capitaine Kirk ? Alors c'est de là que vient... Commença t-il.

-Messieurs ! Coupa Hammond, le colonel Caldwell que voici attend votre venue depuis ce matin et je crois savoir qu'il a hâte de repartir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il est vrai que j'aimerai beaucoup tester les nouveaux moteurs... Répondit celui-ci.

-Ils ont fini de les installer ? S'étonna Carter, mais je croyais qu'ils en avaient pour plus longtemps !

-Hermiod a été assez conciliant, cette fois ci...

-Les Asgards ont enfin accepté de nous aider ? Super... mais qu'est-ce qui vont demander en échange ? De rester en dehors du conflit ? Ironisa O'Neill.

Et il fit une moue, semblant demander une confirmation...

-Ah mais non, suis-je bête... ça, ils le font déjà ! Alors ? C'est quoi ce coup-ci ? Continua t-il.

-Jack ! Calmez-vous ! S'esclaffa Hammond.

-Mais je suis calme !

-Qui sont les Asgards ? Demanda John, en profitant d'un "trou" dans la conversation.

Et là, il se demanda pourquoi les autres souriaient.

-J'ai dit une bêtise ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Pas plus que d'habitude pourtant... Rétorqua Rodney.

-Si vous êtes prêt, je pense qu'on peut y aller...

Caldwell, qui avait dit ça, attendit l'aval de ses supérieurs, qui répondirent chacun d'un mouvement de tête.

-Attendez ! Et nos bagages ? S'exclama Rodney.

-Vous allez d'abord monter et on les enverra ensuite, ne vous inquiétez pas. Quant aux restes de vos affaires, une équipe de déménagement se chargera de tout emballer et de vendre votre maison. Maintenant, vous n'en aurez plus vraiment besoin... Expliqua O'Neill avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Non ! S'exclamèrent ensemble les deux amants.

-Je veux la garder ! Affirma John.

-Oui, j'y tiens beaucoup moi aussi... Rajouta Rodney.

-Et puis si jamais on ne fait pas l'affaire, ou si le boulot ne nous plait pas, il faudra bien qu'on retourne chez nous n'est-ce pas ? Et pour trouver un logement décent, ça demande du temps !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je pense qu'une fois que vous serez là bas, vous n'aurez plus vraiment envie de revenir... Dit alors Hammond.

-Ça, c'est vrai ! S'exclama O'Neill.

-J'aimerai beaucoup vous accompagner... Rajouta la blonde.

-Désolée Carter, mais j'ai besoin de vous ici. Vous ferez joujou avec les moteurs un autre jour...

-On y va ? S'impatienta Caldwell.

-Euh... d'accord... Répondit Rodney, un peu déstabilisé tout de même.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude que quelqu'un s'occupe de tout sans qu'il supervise. Et ça le rendait nerveux...

-Venez à côté de moi et ne bougez pas. Il ne faudrait laisser un petit bout de vous en cour de route... Se moqua Caldwell.

O'Neill, Hammond et Carter entendirent un "Quoi ?" scandalisé sortir de la bouche de McKay juste avant que le rayon ne les emporte vers leur nouvelle vie...

-Bon ! Et bien voilà une bonne chose de faite ! S'exclama O'Neill.

-Oui, j'espère qu'ils vont se plaire là bas... Rajouta Hammond.

-Faudrait qu'ils soient difficiles !

-En tout cas, j'ai bien l'impression que Caldwell va en voir de toutes les couleurs pendant le voyage...au fait, ils savent qu'ils vont en avoir pour trois semaines ?

-Oh... je crois bien que j'ai oublié de leur dire... Répondit Carter d'une petite voix...

oOoOo

La rematérialisation se passa sans aucun dommage. Caldwell y était habitué et se tourna vers les deux hommes qui n'osaient pas bouger. Il se permit même de sourire en voyant Rodney les jambes pliées, les yeux fermés et les bras pressés devant lui.

-Bienvenus à bord du Dédale ! Annonça t-il.

Rodney ouvrit un œil, puis deux et se redressa lentement en ouvrant la bouche. Etonnement et émerveillement apparaissait à la fois sur son visage. Et lentement, il tourna sur lui-même, jusqu'à se retrouver face à la baie vitrée...

John, lui, curieux et impressionné tout de même, regarda avec attention tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Et le panneau de commande vers lequel le militaire se dirigea le fascinait... Il regorgeait de toutes sortes de lumières qui clignotaient, sans parler des parois couvertes de boutons et de manettes...

-John... Murmura Rodney.

-Regarde Rodney, y'a plein de boutons partout ! C'est pire que dans un hélico ! Et ils servent tous à quelque chose ? Demanda t-il en s'adressant à tout le monde et à personne en particulier.

-John... Insista Rodney.

-... on se croirait à bord d'un vaisseau spatial ! C'est géant ! Continua John excité comme une puce.

-C'est parce que je crois bien que s'en est un... Rétorqua alors Rodney.

-Hein ? Mais tu rêves !

John se retourna enfin et s'avança lui aussi vers la baie vitrée.

-Oh mon dieu... mais on est... mais c'est... Bafouilla t-il.

-... on dirait la Terre... Finit Rodney à sa place.

-C'est bien la Terre et vous êtes effectivement à bord d'un vaisseau spatial ! Les informa Caldwell.

-C'est fantastique... Murmurèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

-Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, vous allez suivre le Dr Novack qui va vous conduire à vos quartiers. Installez-vous, mais surtout, ne touchez à rien en dehors de ceux-ci !

Sur ces douces paroles, le militaire retourna à sa place sans plus se soucier d'eux. Après tout, il ne devait servir que de chauffeur, pas de nounou...

oOoOo

Tout le long du trajet, Rodney admira les installations et assomma la pauvre Dr Novack de questions. Mais celle-ci, ravie de parler de ce qu'elle aimait, répondit avec un empressement et une bonne volonté évidente.

-Voilà vos quartiers, monsieur, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! Dit-elle à Rodney.

-Je vais vous dire ça tout de suite ! Répondit celui-ci en entrant.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais avait tout le confort qu'il fallait pour y vivre pendant trois semaines. C'est à dire pas grand chose, étant donné que le personnel vivant à bord était là pour travailler et pas pour faire un voyage d'agrément...

-Et bien c'est plutôt... spartiate... Murmura John en regardant tout autour de lui.

Mais ce qui les interpella, ce fut la taille du lit...

-Euh... bon, c'est pas très large, mais pour une ou deux nuits, on s'en contentera... Soupira Rodney.

-Pardon ? S'exclama la jeune femme.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant, à ce que je vois... nous sommes... enfin... nous vivons ensemble... Expliqua John.

Silence... Puis un hoquet se fit entendre. Puis deux...

-Excusez-moi... hips... quand je suis nerveuse... hips... j'ai tendance à avoir le... hips... hoquet... hips...

-Je ne voulais pas vous choquer, désolé... S'excusa John.

-Oh mais ne vous... hips... excusez pas ! Hips... en plus, je trouve que... hips... vous allez très bien... hips... ensemble !

-Bon, et bien on a plus qu'à attendre nos bagages.

-On pourra les poser dans ce coin, pour le peu de temps qu'on va rester à bord... dommage, j'aurais bien aimé étudier son fonctionnement... Soupira Rodney.

-En fait, je pense que vous aurez un peu de temps devant vous... Répliqua la femme qui s'était calmée.

-Il parait tellement grand ! Je pense que quelques semaines ne seraient pas du luxe !

-Trois vous suffiraient ? Proposa t-elle en souriant.

-Pardon ? S'exclamèrent ensemble John et Rodney.

-J'ai dit : trois semaines vous suffiraient ?

-J'ai bien compris, mais...

-C'est le temps qu'il faut au Dédale pour faire le trajet jusqu'à Atlantis, vous ne le saviez pas ?

oOoOo

-Trois semaines... TROIS SEMAINES !

-Mon ange, calme toi...

-Mais tu te rends compte ? Trois semaines !

-Je sais... j'étais là quand elle l'a dit, je te rappelle...

-C'est fantastique ! Trois semaines à bord d'un vaisseau spatial ! Et en plus, on va dans une autre galaxie ! J'ai du mal à y croire...

-Tu peux... mais je dois dire que moi, c'est la partie pilotage qui m'intéresse... Dit John d'un air pensif.

-Je vais vivre pendant trois semaines à bord d'un vaisseau spatial, vingt et un jours, presque un mois à bord d'un vaisseau qui m'emmène dans une autre galaxie, bon sang... je suis tout excité ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Je vois ça... Murmura John en souriant.

Lui, il était sagement assit sur le lit. Passée la surprise d'apprendre qu'il y avait un couple d'hommes qui voyageait avec eux, puis allait vivre sur Atlantis, le personnel de bord avait fait en sorte de trouver une cabine un peu plus spacieuse et qui comportait un lit deux places. Ce qui avait ravi John et Rodney. Car voyager pendant trois semaines séparés, mais pourtant si proche, ne les enchantaient pas vraiment...

Et là, ils étaient enfin seuls, à digérer ce qui leur arrivait. Parce qu'ils avaient bien signé des papiers, mais n'avaient apparemment pas tout lu...

Mais ils s'en fichaient. Rien à leurs yeux n'était suffisamment important pour les empêcher de partir loin de leur pays. Et même de leur planète...

oOoOo

-C'est fait monsieur. Ils sont dans leurs quartiers. Annonça le Dr Novack.

-Bien. J'espère qu'ils vont y rester... Soupira Caldwell.

Elle ne rajouta pas qu'ils avaient une cabine pour deux, contrairement à ce qui avait été prévu au départ et regagna le labo.

Ce n'était pas une information capitale et ça ne nuirait pas au bon fonctionnement du Dédale. Alors elle n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de le mettre au courant. Le commandant pouvait être si borné, parfois...

oOoOo

Rodney marchait de long en large dans le petit espace et se frottait les mains l'une contre l'autre. D'habitude, chez lui, c'était signe de nervosité, mais là, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Et John le regardait en souriant. Il était content que l'homme de sa vie ait enfin trouvé un travail qui était à la hauteur de son savoir et de ses ambitions.

-Je suis sûr qu'à bord je pourrai avoir accès aux ordinateurs les plus puissants que j'ai jamais vu ! Et avec ça, je pourrai lancer les quelques programmes que je n'ai pas pu encore tester... ça va être génial !

Il se tourna, s'approcha du lit et posa ses mains de chaque côté des jambes de John, qui était assit dessus.

-Génial ! Ça va être génial ! Répéta t-il.

Puis sans crier gare, il l'embrassa. John, surpris, se laissa faire quand même. Il adorait quand Rodney était comme ça. C'était si rare...

Et là, il sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas le même comportement que d'habitude. Il était nettement plus fougueux et avait apparemment l'intention de prendre les choses en mains...

Et il se retrouva très vite allongé...

Dire que Rodney était excité n'était pas nécessaire. Tous ses gestes et son comportement le criait. Et c'est avec impatience qu'il déboutonna le pantalon de John, avant de glisser ses doigts dans le boxer...

-J'ai très envie de toi...

Un gémissement lui répondit et l'incita à continuer.

De toute façon, là, il était dans un état d'excitation extrême et il était hors de question qu'il le soit tout seul.

Alors il fit en sorte que John le soit aussi. Ce qui ne tarda pas...

Après avoir dégagé la virilité de sa prison de tissu, il tira fortement sur le pantalon et l'envoya valdinguer plus loin, le boxer suivit très peu de temps après...

-Enlève ta chemise, je veux te voir nu... Ordonna presque Rodney d'une voix rauque...

oOoOo

John obéit. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois que son compagnon se comportait de cette façon et il se demandait jusqu'où il irait...

Pas que ça lui fasse peur. Mais depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, jamais Rodney n'avait paru aussi sûr de lui. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire...

oOoOo

Rodney ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi, mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait une folle envie de faire l'amour à John. Peut-être l'effet de la gravité artificielle...

Il balaya d'une main impatiente cette pensée qui le dérangeait dans ce qu'il était entrain de faire et se concentra. Il adorait entendre les soupirs et les gémissements qui jaillissaient de la bouche de John. Le corps ferme qui était à sa merci subissait avec grand plaisir les attouchements et les baisers qu'il y déposait.

Ses mains touchaient, sa bouche embrassait et il n'oublia pas d'honorer un seul endroit.

-Oh... Rodney... je t'aime...

Le cœur battant la chamade, il se redressa et se glissa sur John afin de l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser à la fois tendre et fougueux, qui les laissa essoufflé mais ravi...

-Je t'aime aussi... Répondit Rodney d'une voix pleine de désir.

Puis il descendit légèrement, malmena amoureusement les tétons, qu'il suça, mordilla et embrassa...

Et John poussait des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Jamais il n'avait eu droit à un traitement pareil. Pas que Rodney ne participait pas d'habitude, mais quand ils faisaient l'amour, John aimait tellement l'entendre gémir qu'il avait toujours été l'actif. Mais là, tout portait à croire que ça allait changer...

oOoOo

Rodney continua son exploration sur le ventre et sourit en sentant les abdos fermes se contracter quand il les embrassa avec ferveur. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste et il les glissa jusqu'aux cuisses, qui s'écartèrent d'elles même.

Et il se trouva face au membre vigoureusement tendu de John... Un peu anxieux, il le prit dans sa main et le caressa doucement. Et en voyant les hanches de John se soulever en rythme, il accéléra un peu...

Il n'avait jamais fait ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire à l'instant. Et il se demanda si il allait bien le faire...

Sans réfléchir plus encore, il se pencha un peu et passa le bout de sa langue sur l'extrémité sensible...

Le gémissement sourd de John le rassura et il le lécha sur toute la longueur plusieurs fois de suite, avant de se décider à l'engloutir totalement. Il fit des va et vient de plus en plus rapide et décida que c'était quelque chose qu'il adorait faire, parce que John montrait plutôt bruyamment qu'il aimait cela également...

Mais son propre désir était douloureux, alors il continua un peu, puis se redressa. Il se glissa alors sur le corps alangui de John qui haletait et le regardait, les yeux à moitiés fermés par le plaisir.

-J'ai envie de toi, mon amour...

Rodney n'eut pas de réponse, mais vit les jambes de John se lever et les sentit se nouer sur ses reins. D'une main impatiente, il guida son sexe et s'enfonça lentement... La sensation grisante le fit gémir et il se coucha sur John, qui le serra tendrement en essayant vainement de réprimer une grimace de douleur. Rodney s'en rendit compte et, haletant, il cessa tout mouvement, malgré l'envie de bouger qui le prenait aux tripes...

C'était la première fois pour lui et il se retint de toutes ses forces, laissant à John le temps de s'habituer. Puis il se retira un peu, avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau... Et John se cambra brusquement en gémissant fortement.

Rodney sourit... Il avait espéré trouver rapidement cet endroit qui l'envoyait directement dans les étoiles, quand ils faisaient l'amour. Et il était ravi, les gémissements de plaisir qu'il entendait lui prouvait qu'il l'avait atteint... Il continua alors sa danse amoureuse, jusqu'au moment ou John ne put se retenir et se libère entre eux. Il le suivit presque aussitôt...

-Je t'aime... Murmura t-il en reprenant son souffle difficilement.

-Oh mon ange... je t'aime aussi... Haleta John.

Toute la tension nerveuse qu'ils avaient accumulée tout au long de cette journée s'envola d'un coup, les laissant fatigués, mais terriblement heureux. Et c'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent, alors que le Dédale mettait ses nouveaux moteurs en route, filant vers Atlantis...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà nos amoureux sur Atlantis !

A la prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	10. Chapter 10

Désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu une mauvais fin d'année et la nouvelle a commencé aussi mal.

Le transfo de mon PC a claqué hier et mon mari me l'a gentiment réparé cet aprèm, donc vous n'avez la suite que maintenant.

* * *

><p>Maintenant, passons aux choses qui fâchent.<p>

Je tiens à écrire que ce qui suit, je l'assume totalement et si il y a des lecteurs qui ne comprennent pas, je ne m'étendrais pas plus sur le fait que moi, je n'écris pas que pour moi, sinon mes fics, je ne les partagerais pas avec vous parce qu'elles resteraient dans mon PC.

Donc, petit message à : **Fireri**,** Zora 779**, **La petite crevette** et **Persephone**. C'est bien de mettre une fic dans vos favoris, mais la moindre des choses serait de laisser un mot à l'auteur. Je comprends tout à fait que ça peut vous emmerder de le faire, mais franchement, moi, c'est votre comportement qui m'emmerde. Si je pouvais vous empêcher de lire ma fic, je le ferais !

Voilà mon premier coup de gueule de l'année, merci à vous !

* * *

><p>Maintenant, place aux Rar's :<p>

Merci **Tiine** ! Merci pour tes vœux, reçois les miens en échange ! Oui, c'est vrai que les 2 derniers chapitres font plus que référence à la série. Et ce n'est pas fini, puisque que comme tu t'en doute, ils vont sur Atlantis. Pour ce qui est de l'égo de Rodney, faut s'attendre à quand même un peu de changement...

Mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! na !  
>En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !<p>

Merci **Croquemitaine** ! Et oui, je pense que finalement, la gravité artificielle du Dédale y est pour quelque chose ! Mais comme tu dis, John ne s'en plaint pas, alors c'est pas nous qui allons le faire, n'est-ce pas ? lol ! Et oui, comme je l'ai répondu à Tiine, c'est vrai que plus l'histoire va avancer, plus elle va rejoindre celle de la série. Mais j'espère que ça ne te gène pas...

Bon, j'arrête les blablas et bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 10**

La première semaine passa relativement vite pour les deux amoureux. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour tout le monde. En particulier pour Caldwell...

Le pauvre avait beaucoup de mal à garder son sang froid, surtout quand Rodney se trouvait dans les parages. Et comme celui-ci posait énormément de question sur le fonctionnement du vaisseau, il était pratiquement tout le temps fourré à ses côtés.

Il n'y avait qu'en fin d'après midi que le commandant de bord soufflait, quand il le voyait quitter le poste de pilotage et rejoindre son compagnon qui l'attendait patiemment...

Si au début il faisait une moue dégoûtée quand il voyait leurs doigts entrecroisés, alors que ceux-ci pensaient que personne ne les regardait, maintenant, il en venait presque à espérer voir la silhouette de Sheppard. Car il n'y avait qu'à ce moment là qu'il n'entendait plus parler le scientifique. Il l'appelait de cette façon, parce que malgré tout, il devait bien avouer que le cerveau de l'homme était une véritable éponge et qu'il retenait tout ce qu'il entendait. Et là, il soupira de contentement. Il venait de partir, enfin...

Les deux pilotes baissèrent la tête et sourirent. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils voyaient le redoutable colonel Caldwell se retenir d'exploser.

Et même si le babillage incessant du futur Atlante leur faisait parfois regretter le silence d'avant, ils l'aimaient bien...

oOoOo

-Tu crois qu'il m'aime bien ?

-Qui ça ?

-Le colonel Caldwell...

-Pourquoi il ne t'aimerait pas ? S'étonna John en s'étirant sur le lit.

-J'ai la sensation étrange qu'il attend avec impatience le moment où je quitte le poste de pilotage...

-Tu dois te faire des idées, pourquoi réagirait-il comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas... Répondit Rodney en réfléchissant. Et toi ?

-Quoi, moi ?

-Tu fais quoi de tes journées ?

Rodney souriait, mais il était loin d'être heureux. Parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte que jamais il n'avait demandé à son compagnon de quelle façon il passait le temps.

Il avait été tellement obnubilé par ses propres centres d'intérêt, qu'il avait complètement oublié ceux de John. Et il s'en voulait énormément...

-Je les passe à baver devant les F302 qui sont garés dans un hangar... Répondit John en fixant le plafond.

-Des F302 ? Tu connais ce genre d'engin ? S'étonna Rodney.

-Oui, mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'en piloter, ce sont des avions militaires...

Rodney s'approcha du lit et s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes. Aussitôt, John leva ses mains et caressa tendrement les cuisses à sa portée.

-Tu aimerais bien ? Demanda doucement Rodney.

-Quoi donc ?

-Piloter un de ces avions.

-Oui, c'est vrai...

-Pourquoi tu ne leur demandes pas ?

-Ces fantastiques joujoux valent des millions de dollars ! Tu crois qu'ils vont être d'accord pour me laisser en piloter un ? Ce serait déjà bien qu'ils me laissent grimper dedans... S'esclaffa John.

-Mon pauvre amour... Chuchota Rodney en se penchant et en l'embrassant.

-... mais là, ce n'est pas en étant aux commandes d'un de ces appareils que j'aimerais voler... Murmura soudain John.

-Ah bon ? Répliqua Rodney faussement étonné.

-Non, c'est en étant dans tes bras que je veux décoller...

-Tu es prêt à embarquer ? Souffla Rodney en caressant voluptueusement le torse de John.

-Oui...

Les vêtements volèrent rapidement à travers la pièce et ils oublièrent tout ce qui n'était pas eux...

oOoOo

Rodney approfondit ses connaissances pendant les trois semaines que durèrent le voyage. John, lui, fasciné par les F302, en profita pour apprendre tout ce qui concernait leur pilotage. Et quand un des pilotes lui demanda pourquoi il n'était pas entré dans l'armé, gêné, il répondit que son père voulait que lui et son frère reprennent les rênes de la société. Et en bon fils, ils avaient obéit. Jusqu'au décès de leur père.

Mais après discussion avec son frère, John avait décidé d'abandonner rapidement ce travail qui ne lui plaisait pas. Lui, il aimait les grands espaces...

Et heureusement, son frère avait accepté. En fait, il devait même être content de pouvoir diriger la société familiale tout seul... Ça ne dérangeait pas John, bien au contraire.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, il était trop tard pour faire carrière, il était trop vieux.

Alors il s'était contenté de devenir pilote d'hélicoptère et il avait rapidement trouvé du travail pour une grande chaine de télévision New-Yorkaise. Il s'était sentit revivre dès qu'il avait décroché le job. Plus de faux semblant, plus d'obligation de faire comme si il aimait ce "monde" lors des réceptions, plus de partie de "cache-cache" avec ses dames, qui ne désespéraient pas un jour de faire tomber l'héritier dans leur filet...

Tous les jours, il survolait "la grosse pomme" en compagnie de sa collègue, qui, accrochée à son micro, donnait en temps réel la situation routière des plus grand axes de la ville et des environs.

Autant dire qu'ils avaient du boulot, New-York était connu pour avoir les bouchons les plus longs du continent !

oOoOo

Les journées passées à bord devenaient presque routinières. Rodney et John se levaient, allaient déjeuner en compagnie des autres membres du personnel, discutaient avec eux de choses et autres puis filaient à leurs occupations préférées.

John allait au hangar, en compagnie d'un ou plusieurs pilotes, qui avaient gentiment accepté de le laisser grimper à bord d'un des F302 et Rodney au labo, ou dans le poste de pilotage, ou tout autre endroit qui pouvait éveiller sa curiosité.

Et il y en avait un paquet...

_/ A tout le personnel, atterrissage imminent ! Je répète, atterrissage imminent !/_

Rodney, qui étudiait avec avidité un panneau de contrôle qui fonctionnait avec des cristaux, sursauta brusquement.

-On est arrivé ? S'exclama t-il en souriant.

-Oui monsieur, on est arrivé... Lui répondit la technicienne en lui rendant son sourire.

Mais il se contenta de rester là, sans rien dire, les bras ballants.

-Vous voulez sans doute allez voir ce qu'il se passe ? Proposa alors la femme.

-Je peux ? S'exclama t-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

-Mais bien sûr ! Répliqua t-elle, venez avec moi, je vous emmène !

oOoOo

John était entrain de discuter sur les facilités de pilotage des avions, quand l'un des pilotes lui expliqua que c'était grâce aux compensateurs inertiels dont ils étaient équipés, qu'ils résistaient parfaitement aux effets d'une accélération subite. Il écouta alors religieusement les paroles des deux lieutenants qui lui faisaient face et qui souriaient, en voyant l'engouement qui animait le civil.

_/ A tout le personnel, atterrissage imminent ! Je répète, atterrissage imminent !/_

-On est arrivé ?

-Et oui ! Vous voulez la voir ? Demanda un des militaires.

-Qui ça ?

-Pas "qui", mais "quoi" ! La cité ! C'est assez fantastique je dois dire...

Sans répondre, car il avait la gorge nouée, John le suivit jusqu'au poste de pilotage...

oOoOo

John et Rodney se retrouvèrent pratiquement au même moment à l'entrée de la salle et c'est en souriant qu'ils y entrèrent en même temps.

-Atlantis, ici Caldwell, on est au dessus de la cité, prêt à nous recevoir ?

_/ Colonel Caldwell, bienvenu sur Atlantis ! Nous vous attendons avec impatience ! Et comment vont nos invités permanents ? /_ Demanda une voix de femme.

-Ils sont à côtés de moi et je pense sans trop me tromper qu'ils sont impatients de vous rencontrer...

Rien n'était plus vrai ! Les deux hommes, bien campés sur leurs jambes, regardaient, les yeux grands ouverts, les tours illuminées de la cité. Le vaisseau descendit doucement et finit par se poser...

oOoOo

John et Rodney n'avait pas assez de leurs deux yeux pour tout voir. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Dédale ils n'avaient cessé de regarder partout.

-C'est fantastique ! Quand je pense à toute l'énergie que doit demander l'éclairage de cet endroit, ça doit être faramineux ! S'exclama Rodney en pointant du doigt les dizaines de milliers de lumières tout autour de lui.

Puis vint le moment d'entrer dans la cité...

Ils suivirent le militaire bien gentiment et entrèrent dans une sorte d'ascenseur, dont les portes se fermèrent, pour se rouvrir presque aussitôt après.

-Ça valait pas le coup de grimper là dedans si c'était pour y rester deux secondes ! S'exclama Rodney en entrant dans une grande salle.

-Et bien la prochaine fois, si il y en a une, vous prendrez les escaliers ! Avec un peu de chance, vous ne mettrez que plusieurs dizaines de minutes pour nous rejoindre ! Répliqua Caldwell.

-Plusieurs dizaines de minutes ? S'étonna Rodney, faut pas exagérer non plus !

Caldwell allait lui répondre qu'il ne plaisantait jamais, mais il fut interrompu par une voix féminine.

-Bonjour colonel Caldwell...

-Dr Weir... voici messieurs Sheppard et McKay, vos nouveaux pensionnaires !

oOoOo

La femme, habillée plutôt strictement d'un pantalon noir et d'un tee-shirt rouge s'avança vers eux en tendant la main.

-Bonjour messieurs, je suis le Dr Elisabeth Weir et je dirige cette cité. Bienvenus sur Atlantis !

John et Rodney tendirent la main chacun leur tour.

-Dr Weir, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, j'aimerais retourner à bord... Dit alors Caldwell.

-Tout de suite ? S'étonna celle-ci.

-Oui, je préfèrerais...

-Bien. Dans ce cas...

Le militaire se tourna vers John et Rodney, les salua d'un bref signe de tête et s'éloigna rapidement.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous serons mieux là haut pour discuter !

Ils grimpèrent les marches à sa suite et arrivèrent sur un palier, juste à côté d'une salle qui attira fortement le regard de Rodney.

-A quoi sert tout ce matériel ? Demanda t-il.

-C'est ici que nous recevons les communications et que nous transmettons à la Terre tous les rapports. C'est aussi à partir d'ici que nous commandons tous les accès de la cité, ainsi que la porte.

-La porte ?

-Oui, la porte...

La dirigeante tendit la main par-dessus la rambarde...

-La porte des étoiles... celle qui nous a amenés ici, il y a maintenant un peu plus de deux ans...

Etonné, John et Rodney fixèrent le grand anneau gris.

-Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça ?

-Il y a tellement de choses à voir ici que je ne l'avais pas remarqué non plus ! S'exclama John.

-Comment fonctionne t-elle ? Interrogea Rodney.

-Dr Weir ! J'ai l'équipe du major Lorne ! Ils rentrent... Annonça un homme assit devant un ordinateur.

-Bien, baissez le bouclier !

Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers John et Rodney.

-Vous vouliez voir son fonctionnement ? Et bien regardez !

Dubitatif, ils regardèrent l'anneau, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière bleue en fasse le tour, puis se fixe sur un triangle, rapidement suivit par une autre, jusqu'à ce que tous les triangles soient illuminés. Et ensuite...

-C'est un vortex ? S'exclama Rodney, qui regardait d'un air fasciné ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

-Oui... Répondit la dirigeante, effectivement, nous appelons ça un vortex... c'est ce qui permet d'aller sur d'autres planètes... et voici l'équipe du major Lorne ! Venez, allons les accueillir !

Elle les invita à la suivre et ils redescendirent les marches, pour s'avancer vers les personnes qui venaient de passer la fameuse "porte".

-Major Lorne ! Alors ? Comment s'est passé votre sortie ?

-Très bien ! D'ailleurs, regardez ce que nous avons ramené !

Le militaire montra de la main un homme immense, habillé d'une façon étrange, qui tenait dans ses mains deux sacs volumineux.

-Ils ont bien voulu nous en donner ? Et en échange de quoi ?

-Ronon s'est contenté de battre leur champion...

-Battre ? S'exclama Weir, mais...

-C'est pas moi qui ai commencé, c'est eux qui l'ont voulu... Expliqua le géant.

-Bon, et bien je crois que pour cette fois-ci, je ne peux pas dire grand chose, à part... petit tour chez le Dr Keller ? Mais avant, je tiens à vous présenter messieurs Sheppard et McKay, qui viennent d'arriver et qui s'installent ici !

L'équipe les salua amicalement en leur souhaitant la bienvenue et s'éloignèrent ensuite, afin d'aller à l'infirmerie.

-Même quand tout se passe bien, lorsqu'une équipe rentre de mission, tous ses membres passent à l'infirmerie. C'est un protocole que nous avons instauré, au cas ou... Expliqua la dirigeante en voyant leur air surpris.

-Au cas ou... quoi ? Demanda Rodney un peu inquiet.

-Sait-on jamais... on est tous conscient du fait que vivre dans une autre galaxie peut nous faire rencontrer des choses étranges, alors c'est peut-être minime comme précaution, mais c'est un début ! Et puis, il faut bien donner du travail au Dr Keller ! D'ailleurs, j'aurais dû commencer par ça...

-Par ça quoi ? Demanda John.

-Je suis désolée, mais vous aussi, vous allez devoir passer entre ses mains. Mais juste pour qu'elle puisse avoir un dossier à jour, bien sûr ! Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas malade ?

John et Rodney se regardèrent. La seule maladie dont ils étaient atteints était celle de l'amour et ils n'avaient pas du tout envie d'en guérir !

Et Elisabeth put voir que leurs regards étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tendre. Elle se demanda soudain si cela ne voulait pas dire quelque chose...

-Suivez-moi ! Dit-elle quand même, je vous fais visiter les lieux !

oOoOo

John et Rodney profitèrent de la visite guidée et s'intéressèrent à absolument tout. Ce qui fit sourire Elisabeth, qui se rappelait son propre enthousiasme quand elle avait passé la porte pour la première fois. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans leurs comportements qui l'intriguait, et elle ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder sans paraitre indiscrète...

-Vos bagages doivent déjà vous attendre dans vos quartiers, si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Arrivés devant une porte, elle passa la main devant un objet rectangulaire fixé à côté et la porte coulissa.

John et Rodney entrèrent et hochèrent la tête. La pièce était spacieuse et bien agencée. Mais ils avaient le même problème que sur le Dédale, le lit...

Devaient-ils passer leur temps à dire à tout le monde qu'ils vivaient ensemble ?

-Euh... et bien c'est parfait... Commença John.

-... mais il y a quand même un petit problème... Continua Rodney.

-Non, tout va bien...

-Mais...

-C'est parfait ! Insista John en soutenant le regard de Rodney.

-Bien sûr, si il y a le moindre souci, vous pouvez m'en faire part, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il soit résolu dans les plus brefs délais ! Annonça alors Elisabeth.

-Et bien puisque vous en parlez...

-Rodney... s'il te plait...

-Mais enfin ! On ne va pas passer notre temps à faire semblant ! S'énerva celui-ci.

-Je crois que je vais commencer par faire transférer ici vos bagages à tous les deux et demander à ce qu'on change la taille de euh... l'ameublement... Proposa très vite Elisabeth.

-Ça ne vous choque pas ? Demanda John.

-Non... vous savez, cela fait deux ans que nous vivons ici et il y a des couples qui se sont formés depuis. Le fait que vous soyez deux hommes ne me choque pas. Bon, vous me suivez ?

-Pour... ?

-La visite à l'infirmerie !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bon week-end et à la prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	11. Chapter 11

Je tiens à remercier publiquement (grandiose la phrase, n'est-il pas ?) **Fiferi** qui, après mon message franchement pas sympathique, a eu le courage de m'envoyer une review ! Elle m'explique que la raison pour laquelle elle ne le faisait pas était qu'elle ne sait jamais comment écrire ce qu'elle ressent. Je lui ai donc répondu que ce n'était pas la peine d'en écrire des tonnes ! Un simple "j'aime bien" est suffisant pour faire plaisir à l'auteur que je suis ! Merci donc à la miss ! (euh... je pense que c'est une miss^^)

Merci **()** ! Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait mettre une review sans donner un pseudo !

Bref... merci pour ta review ! Et oui, j'étais assez remontée, d'ailleurs, je le suis toujours quand je reçois une mise en "alert" ou "favori" sans rien recevoir du lecteur ! Ça me met en rogne à chaque fois ! Grrrr ! C'est comme si on allait en librairie, qu'on s'installait tranquillement pour lire un livre et qu'une fois finit, on le remettait en place sans payer ! Ça ne se fait pas ! Sinon, les écrivains arrêteraient d'écrire, si il ne gagnait pas d'argent. Moi, ce sont les reviews mon salaire, d'où mon coup de gueule ! Bonne lecture et j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu(e) par cette suite !

Merci **Laura** ! Je suis contente de lire que tu aimes ce couple parce que moi aussi ! lol ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

oOoOo

Bonne lecture à tous

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 11**

Ils parcoururent quelques mètres, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte.

-Allez-y ! Dit soudain Elisabeth aux deux hommes.

-Où ça ? Demanda Rodney.

-Passez votre main sur le panneau...

Rodney s'exécuta et la porte coulissa.

-C'est ce que nous appelons un téléporteur... Expliqua la dirigeante en les invitant à avancer dans l'étroit espace.

-Le même truc que dans Star trek...

-John... arrête avec ça... Gronda Rodney.

-Il suffit d'appuyer sur l'endroit de la cité où l'on veut se rendre et...

Les portes se rouvrirent et ils sortirent.

-... et on y est ! C'est très pratique ! Ça nous permet de nous déplacer très rapidement au sein même de la cité ! D'ailleurs, vous avez dû vous en rendre compte...

-Quand ça ? Demanda John.

-En sortant du Dédale, vous avez dû en prendre un pour nous rejoindre dans la salle d'embarquement, là où est la porte !

-J'ai du mal à y croire, on y est resté à peine quelques secondes ! Juste le temps de voir les portes se fermer et s'ouvrir ! S'exclama Rodney.

Elisabeth sourit et au détour d'un couloir, elle ouvrit une autre porte.

-Alors qu'en fait, vous avez grimpés plusieurs dizaines de mètres...

-Bah voyons... Ironisa McKay.

-Voyez vous-même ! Continua Elisabeth en tendant la main.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent et furent subjugués par la vue incroyable qu'ils découvraient. Les mains posées sur la rambarde, ils regardaient partout.

-C'est fantastique ! On est... on est... mais c'est une ile ? S'étonna Rodney, je vois les reflets des lumières dans l'eau !

-Atlantis est une cité flottante, au beau milieu de l'océan...

-Il y a deux lunes ? S'étonna John.

-Non, en fait, il y en a trois. Mais la troisième n'apparaitra qu'un peu plus tard...

-Ça alors... une cité flottante ! S'extasia John.

-Elle est magnifique ! Rajouta Rodney.

-Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, on va continuer...

oOoOo

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'espace réservé à l'infirmerie, ils découvrirent avec étonnement des appareils totalement inconnus...

-Et voici l'antre de notre médecin chef, le Dr Jennifer Keller... docteur, je vous présente messieurs Sheppard et McKay. Ils viennent d'arriver à bord du Dédale et vont vivre sur Atlantis. Et c'est entre ses mains que je vais vous laisser maintenant... Rajouta la dirigeante en se tournant vers eux. Bon, et bien je vous retrouve ce soir à la cantine ? Ça vous laissera le temps de vous installer !

Avec un sourire, elle tourna les talons et les laissa.

-Bien ! Qui passe en premier ? Demanda la doctoresse en montrant une table d'examen, un peu plus loin.

C'était un petit bout de femme aux cheveux mi-long, d'une couleur blond-roux et avec de beaux yeux noisette.

Mais ce qui embêtait les deux hommes, ce n'était pas que c'était une femme, c'est qu'elle leur paraissait terriblement jeune...

-Je suis le docteur Jennifer Keller et je suis bien diplômée de médecine. Maintenant, si vous préférez que votre première visite soit faite par un homme, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais sachez que si jamais il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, ce que je ne vous souhaite pas, ce seront mes mains qui vous trifouillerons l'intérieur... Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la table d'examen.

-T'y vas ?

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi t'y vas pas en premier ? S'étonna Rodney.

-Bon, si tu veux... après tout, elle est plutôt mignonne... Répliqua John.

-T'as pas intérêt à laisser trainer tes pattes... Ronchonna Rodney.

-Il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse, depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir, non ?

Et John s'avança, non sans passer une main coquine sur les fesses de Rodney qui se contracta plutôt vivement.

-Grrr...

-Moi aussi je t'aime... Murmura alors John tout sourire en s'éloignant.

oOoOo

-Bon, vous allez enlever votre tee-shirt et vous asseoir sur la table.

Avec un sourire en direction de Rodney, qui se retenait de sortir ses griffes, John obéit.

-On dirait que votre ami n'a pas l'air d'aimer les docteurs...

-Je dirais plutôt que là, c'est moi qu'il déteste... Murmura John. Au fait, c'est quoi tous ces appareils ?

-Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ou c'est juste histoire de détourner la conversation ?

-Et bien à vrai dire... un peu les deux... Répondit John.

Jennifer se mit à sourire doucement. Elle avait l'habitude de voir ce genre de réaction et ça ne l'inquiétait plus à présent. Même si ça la rendait un peu triste...

Elle qui essayait toujours d'être la plus enjouée possible avec ses patients...

Mais elle chassa ses pensées un peu noires et posa son stéthoscope sur la poitrine de John.

-Respirez... bloquez... soufflez...

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ?

-Ça fait un an...

-Et vous vous y plaisez ?

Jennifer, amusée par l'interrogatoire, finit par poser son stéthoscope autour de son cou et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi curieux, monsieur Sheppard ?

-John, appelez moi John...

-D'accord... John, moi, c'est Jennifer... alors John, vous êtes toujours aussi curieux ?

-Et bien... je débarque d'un vaisseau spatial après trois semaines de voyage, j'atterris sur une nouvelle planète et dans une autre galaxie, vous ne trouvez pas normal que je pose des questions ?

Jennifer se mit à rire.

-Si... vous avez raison. Bon, dites à monsieur...

-McKay... il s'appelle Rodney McKay...

-Pouvez-vous dire à monsieur McKay de venir, s'il vous plait ?

-Je vous l'envoie...

John descendit de la table et s'éloigna sous le sourire bienveillant du doc...

Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est la stupeur qui le remplaça très vite...

oOoOo

-C'est à toi mon ange...

-Tu t'es bien amusé ? Demanda Rodney d'un ton légèrement agacé.

-C'était une visite médicale, Rodney, pas un rencard...

-N'empêche... t'en as bien profité quand même... Rétorqua celui-ci en le regardant de haut, l'air bravache.

John allait pour lui dire qu'il se trompait complètement, quand il réalisa une chose...

-T'es jaloux ?

-Pas du tout !

-Mais si ! T'es jaloux ! Ça alors... j'en reviens pas ! S'étonna John.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux !

-Mais si !

-Mais non ! Grinça Rodney.

-Mais si !

-Mais non !

-Mais non ! Insista John, en changeant volontairement le sens.

-Mais si !

-Ah tu vois ! Tu viens d'avouer que t'étais jaloux ! S'exclama John, ravi de sa petite supercherie, allez, va voir le docteur et la laisse pas te tripoter, ça c'est moi qui vais le faire plus tard...

-J'te déteste... Ronchonna Rodney en s'éloignant de lui.

oOoOo

Rodney passa entre les mains du docteur et oublia très vite sa petite crise de jalousie, quand il remarqua que la jeune femme ne faisait réellement que son travail, ni plus ni moins.

Puis il rejoignit John et ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent en direction de leur quartier.

Seulement voilà, une fois dans le téléporteur, ils ne savaient pas ni l'un ni l'autre sur quelle partie de la cité ils devaient appuyer...

Alors John ferma les yeux et posa son doigt n'importe où...

-Allez ! On y va !

oOoOo

Quand la porte se rouvrit, ils en sortirent et marchèrent tranquillement droit devant eux. Ils ne savaient absolument pas où ils étaient, mais de toute façon, ils finiraient bien par croiser quelqu'un, non ?

Et au détour d'un couloir, ils entendirent des voix et des bruits plutôt étranges.

-On dirait que des gens se battent... Dit alors John en se dirigeant vers le bruit.

-Et bien entendu, toi, faut que t'ailles voir ce qu'il se passe ! S'exclama Rodney avec humeur.

Mais il le suivit quand même. Il valait mieux qu'ils soient deux, au cas où. Même si il savait pertinemment que lui, il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose. Il n'était pas bagarreur pour deux sous et il détestait la violence...

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la source du bruit et entrèrent dans une pièce. Effectivement, il y avait bien des gens qui se battaient, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas anormal étant donné qu'ils étaient tous ou presque en tenue de sport. Et qu'il y avait des tatamis au sol...

John entra plus en avant, ne quittant pas des yeux les personnes qui s'entrainaient et se dirigea vers un banc, sur lequel il y avait un jeune homme qui s'épongeait le front. Rodney s'assit lui aussi, en essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de prendre un coup alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé !

-Et bien dites donc, elle est plutôt douée ! S'exclama John en regardant la femme qui se battait contre un homme.

-Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu Ronon à l'œuvre... Répondit l'homme.

-Et Ronon... c'est... Demanda Rodney.

-Le type là bas... celui qui ressemble à Conan le barbare... mais ne l'appelez pas comme ça, il aime pas trop...

-Ah oui ! Il passait la porte quand on est arrivé ! Se rappela John.

-Et celle qui est entrain d'humilier tous les autres et bien c'est Teyla Emmagan...

-J'voudrais pas la croiser dans un couloir le soir... Marmonna Rodney.

-Et pourtant elle est vraiment très gentille... excusez-moi, mais il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu ici... je suis le lieutenant Aiden Ford... Se présenta l'homme.

-Normal, on vient d'arriver ! Je suis John Sheppard et voici Rodney McKay, on débarque du Dédale et on s'est un peu paumé en essayant de rejoindre nos quartiers...

-Ah ! Ça ne m'étonne pas ! C'est un véritable labyrinthe ici quand on ne connait pas !

-On voudrait bien y retourner, mais on ne sait pas par où il faut aller...

-Et bien il n'y a qu'à demander !

Et aussitôt, le jeune militaire porta la main à son oreille, ce qui étonna les deux hommes...

-Dr Weir ? J'ai à côté de moi messieurs Sheppard et McKay, mais ils ne savent plus où sont leurs quartiers... ah... oui... bien, je vais faire en sorte qu'ils y arrivent... de rien madame ! Et bien voilà ! Il suffisait de demander !

-Demander quoi ? Dit une voix féminine un peu essoufflée.

John et Rodney se levèrent aussitôt. Et c'est avec surprise qu'ils constatèrent que malgré qu'elle fasse une tête de moins qu'eux, elle avait quand même mis au tapis tous les hommes...

-Teyla, voici messieurs Sheppard et McKay ! Ils viennent d'arriver...

-Bonjour messieurs...

-Appelez moi John et lui, c'est Rodney ! Dit alors John.

Galant, John lui tendit la main, mais au lieu de la prendre, la jeune femme les regarda en ouvrant grand les yeux. Puis elle secoua un peu la tête et s'approcha de John. Elle leva ensuite ses mains, qu'elle posa sur les épaules de John et baissa un peu la tête. Surpris, celui-ci baissa la sienne et leurs fronts se touchèrent légèrement. Puis elle refit la même chose avec Rodney.

-Je suis Teyla Emmagan, du peuple d'Athos. Bienvenus sur Atlantis...

oOoOo

Après avoir discuté quelques instants avec la jeune femme, le militaire les guida à travers les couloirs et les amena à la cantine, étant donné que l'estomac de Rodney s'était rappelé plutôt bruyamment à son souvenir...

Il leur fit voir les installations et les trois hommes mangèrent ensemble, se découvrant les uns les autres.

Si au début, le militaire leur parla franchement et sans aucun détour, au bout d'un moment, ses petits froncements de sourcils firent soupirer Rodney.

-Bon, ça va... allez-y, posez la !

-Quoi donc ? S'étonna Ford.

-La question ! Celle qui vous démange depuis tout à l'heure...

Même si le militaire avait la peau d'une jolie couleur chocolat, John et Rodney purent le voir rougir. Ce qui était assez comique...

-Et bien ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais... vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda t-il alors tout bas, en se penchant sur la table.

-Oui... Répondit John sans détour, effectivement, nous sommes ensemble...

Un éclat de rire retentit alors. Et Rodney, qui se tortillait les doigts en attendant une réaction qu'il supposait négative, se redressa en ouvrant légèrement la bouche.

-Ça alors ! C'est Caldwell qu'a dû faire une drôle de tête ! S'esclaffa alors le militaire. Bon, et bien ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie en votre compagnie, mais demain, j'ai une mission alors je vais aller me coucher...

-Excusez-moi mais... vous pourriez nous aider à... Commença John.

-Bien sûr ! Je vous emmène ! Suivez-moi ! Répondit Ford, comprenant à mi-mot la question.

Il les emmena à travers les étages de la cité et les laissa devant leurs quartiers. Il les salua en portant une main à la visière de sa casquette, puis il s'éloigna...

John et Rodney entrèrent chez eux, content de leur journée.

Et le fait de savoir que leur couple ne poserait pas de problème, ça c'était le plus.

Ça leur ôtait une énorme épine du pied...

oOoOo

_Dans une autre chambre, un peu plus loin dans le couloir..._

-Dis donc, tu ne sais pas la meilleure ? S'exclama une voix, en entrant dans la pièce.

-J'ai un truc à te dire... Répondit une personne en se levant du lit sur lequel elle était assise.

-Moi d'abord ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré...

-John et Rodney ?

-Hein ? Mais comment tu sais ça ?

-Ils sont passés me voir...

-Ah oui ? Et bien moi aussi !

-Et tu leur as dit ?

-Non... après tout, ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence...

-Oui, mais quand même... ils ressemblent beaucoup aux nôtres !

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir !

-Tu veux leur demander ?

-Pas toi ?

-A vrai dire, j'ai un peu peur de leurs réactions... comment tu crois qu'ils pourraient réagir en sachant que c'est à cause de nous que...  
>-Grâce à nous, tu veux dire ?<p>

-Si tu veux...

-Ma chérie, nous avons bien agi toi et moi, et nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher, bien au contraire ! C'est sans doute grâce à moi qu'il a eu le courage de se déclarer...

-Et tu crois que mon histoire y a participé ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, moi, quand je l'ai lu, elle m'a bien émoustillé...

-Ah oui ?

-Oh que oui... tu veux voir l'effet qu'elle m'a fait ?

-Mumm... j'adorerais...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bonne soirée, bon week-end, bonnes vacances à ceux qui s'en vont, dommage pour les autres (j'en fais partie aussi^^) et à la prochaine !

Bizzz tout le monde

_Et merci de me lire..._


	12. Chapter 12

Oups !

Désolée, normalement, je poste le vendredi, mais j'ai eu quelques petits déboires familiaux. Rien de bien grave, mais juste un peu embêtant.  
>Bref...<p>

Passons aux Rar's :

Merci **Croquemitaine** ! Euh... T'as dû te mélanger les pinceaux parce que oui, effectivement John est bien le "Captain Kirk", (on le découvre juste avant qu'il parte avec le Dédale), mais non, il n'y a pas de monde parallèle alors... tu découvriras qui sont les personnes parce que de toute façon c'est le dernier chapitre !

Allez, bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 12**

-A quoi tu penses ? Murmura John en se calant dans le dos de Rodney, qui regardait par la fenêtre de leur chambre.

-A toutes les choses fantastiques que je vais pouvoir faire ici...

-Je suis très heureux pour toi mon ange...

-Et toi, tu ne regrettes rien ? Demanda Rodney en se retournant, l'air inquiet.

Lui, il avait un nouveau job qui le passionnerait, il en était sûr. Il n'avait qu'à regarder le lieu dans lequel ils allaient vivre et il était sûr qu'il allait se plaire ici. Mais pour John, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

Il l'avait suivi parce qu'il l'aimait, mais n'avait pas de rôle bien défini. N'allait-il pas finir par regretter son boulot de pilote ?

John adorait voler, il le savait, mais là, qu'allait-il faire ?

Soudain, il s'en voulut d'avoir accepté aussi vite...

Il n'avait pas réfléchi assez. Il avait agi en égoïste...

-Rodney... ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...

-Mais tu vas faire quoi ici, toi ? Moi je sais, je vais pouvoir mettre en pratique ma théorie sur les voyages intergalactique, mais toi ?

-Moi ? Et bien je vais t'attendre bien gentiment ici et je te cuisinerais de bons petits plats ! Plaisanta John.

-C'est pas drôle... Marmonna Rodney d'un air déprimé.

-Rodney... je suis là parce que je l'ai voulu et je suis bien là où tu es... je trouverais bien une occupation ici ! Après tout, ils auront peut-être besoin d'un pilote ici, qui sait ? Dans le Dédale, les militaires avec qui j'ai discuté m'ont dit qu'il y avait dans la cité des engins volant qu'ils appellent des Jumpers. Je peux peut-être essayer ? Ça n'est sans doute pas plus différent que les hélicos ou les avions...

John prit alors le visage de Rodney entre ses mains et caressa doucement les joues de ses pouces.

-Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te sortir ça de la tête et ne penser qu'à une chose...

-Laquelle ? Demanda Rodney, un peu plus rassuré.

-L'excuse que tu vas donner demain...

-L'excuse ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu risques d'arriver en retard au boulot... Murmura John en embrassant Rodney dans le cou.

-Ça va pas trop le faire... dès le premier jour...

-Tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est notre voyage de noce... ils comprendront...

John s'empressa de retirer le maillot de Rodney qui l'empêchait de sentir la peau nue contre sa bouche. Et pour plus de sensation, il retira vite fait le sien...

-Voyage de noce ? Mais... Balbutia Rodney, subissant avec plaisir les attouchements de son amant.

-Tout compte fait, ne pense à rien... enfin si, mais à moi... on trouvera un truc plus tard...

oOoOo

-Mon cœur... on devrait leur dire...

-Mumm... je sais pas... tu crois qu'ils apprécieraient d'avoir été les protagonistes involontaires de mon histoire ?

-Je pensais plutôt à leur dire que c'était moi...

-Oui, mais ils vont tout de suite faire le rapprochement ! Et là, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont penser de moi... j'ai quand même été assez imaginative pour certaines parties...

-Ça, je dois dire que tu m'as plutôt étonnée ! Franchement, où es tu allée chercher des idées pareilles ?

-Et bien en fait... tu te rappelles quand tu es venue en vacances avec moi, sur Terre ?

-Oh oui... le mois le plus merveilleux que je n'aie jamais passé !

-Tu te rappelles aussi que suite à la conversation que tu avais eue avec lui sur la messagerie instantanée, j'avais décidé de me défouler dans l'écriture ?

-Oui...

-Et tu sais aussi que...

-Tu vas me le dire, oui ou non ?

-Rabat joie ! Et bien sur le site dans lequel j'ai posté mon histoire et bien il y en a qui...

-Qui quoi ?

-Et bien il y a des personnes qui écrivent beaucoup sur les relations entre hommes et j'ai pioché par ci, par là...

-C'est vraiment écrit comme ça ?

-Oui, mais des fois, c'est pire... et j'en ai même lu une qui parle de deux femmes... (1)

-Oh...

-Et je dois dire que je serais assez tentée de...

-De quoi ?

-Tu veux savoir ?

-Oui... je crois bien que oui...

-Tu es une gourmande, toi !

-Et alors ? Depuis quand on se refuserait un peu de plaisir ?

-Tu as parfaitement raison... viens là ma chérie... je vais te raconter comment elle a rencontré celle qui a fait battre son cœur...

-Mumm... je sens que je vais aimer...

oOoOo

La troisième lune, celle qui se levait la dernière, était sur le point de disparaitre. Et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à la remplacer...

Le calme régnait dans la chambre des deux nouveaux Atlantes. Faut dire que leur soirée avait été fatigante.

John avait voulu faire vivre une véritable nuit de noce à Rodney. Et celui-ci s'était non seulement laissé faire, mais en plus, il avait participé plutôt activement...

Il devait être tôt, mais John commença à s'agiter dans le lit "conjugal"...

Ce qui ne plut pas vraiment à Rodney, qui se mit à grogner.

-Mmm... j'ai sommeil...

John bougea légèrement et embrassa la bouche qui faisait une moue boudeuse tout à fait craquante.

-Bonjour mon ange... bien dormi ?

-Oui, mais pas assez... Gémit Rodney.

-Il va falloir aller bosser aujourd'hui, tu sais ?

-Je sais...

-Et tu n'as pas toujours pas trouvé d'excuse pour arriver en retard, j'imagine ?

-Quoi ?

Rodney fit un bond dans le lit, se mit à cheval sur les hanches de John et lui emprisonna les mains au dessus de la tête.

-Quoi ? Répéta t-il, mais t'en as un de ces culots ! J'te signale que tu m'as dit de ne penser qu'à toi !

-Et tu m'as obéi ? S'étonna faussement John.

-Oui ! S'exclama Rodney en rougissant.

-Est-ce que je m'en suis plaint ? Continua John en tournant la tête et en déposant des baisers sur le bras droit de Rodney.

-Euh... non...

-Et je crois savoir que la soirée d'hier t'a plu à toi aussi ? Continua t-il en embrassant le gauche.

-Euh... oui...

-Et bien alors ? Il n'y a aucun problème !

-Euh... mais j'ai pas d'excuse...

-Et tu n'en auras pas besoin... enfin, si on se lève maintenant je pense que tu n'en auras pas besoin ! S'exclama John en levant la tête et en chipant un baiser à Rodney, il doit y avoir un décalage horaire entre ici et la Terre, parce qu'ici, il fait à peine jour, alors qu'à ma montre, il est déjà... euh... tu me rends mon bras ?

Rodney relâcha John, non sans lui donner un baiser sensuel et tendre, qui poussa John à l'enlacer si fort qu'il se retrouva couché sur lui...

oOoOo

_Dans une autre chambre, un peu plus loin dans le couloir..._

Deux corps enlacés, une tête posée sur le ventre de l'autre et une main qui caresse doucement les cuisses musclées...

Un bâillement difficilement camouflé...

-Il est quelle heure...

-Tôt...

-Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé alors ?

-Je dois partir en mission et toi, tu dois aller travailler aussi...

-J'ai pas envie... pas après ce que tu m'as fait hier... Grogna la voix.

-Je n'ai fait que te rendre la pareille... mais c'est vrai que les gens ont de l'imagination... c'est complètement fou !

-Ça t'a plu ?

-Mon cœur, c'était fantastique... tu devrais lire des histoires comme celle là plus souvent...

-Et bien sûr, je finirais par me gaver de tellement de vitamines, qu'on se demandera ce que je fais pour être aussi fatiguée !

-Tu n'auras qu'à dire la vérité !

-Bah voyons ! Je n'aurais qu'à dire que j'ai fait subir à mon amie tout ce que j'ai lu dans une histoire que des personnes ont publié sur un site d'internet ? Ah je sens que ça va faire fureur !

-Ah oui, ça ne va pas être possible, tu as raison... en plus, ils risqueraient d'être jaloux et te demander le nom du site pour aller les lire !

-Personne ne doit lire celle sur John et Rodney ! D'ailleurs, je devrais la supprimer...

-Mais on doit leur dire...

Un soupir...

-Je sais... on va déjeuner ? Avec un peu de chance, ils seront là aussi...

-D'accord...

oOoOo

Après un câlin vite écourté pour cause de grognement stomacal, Rodney s'était levé pendant que John se retenait difficilement de rire... Ils s'habillèrent et sortirent de leur chambre.

-Tu te souviens où est la cantine ? Demanda John.

-Oui, j'ai repéré l'endroit sur la carte, dans le téléporteur. Ce coup-ci, je sais où est notre chambre et où est la cantine, je t'emmène ?

-Je te suis...

Effectivement, Rodney ne se trompa pas, ce que John apprécia. Même qu'il commençait à apprécier cet engin...

Ils se servirent et s'installèrent sur une table, près du balcon. Le jour se levait à peine, il y avait presque personne et ils profitèrent en silence de la vue grandiose qui s'offrait à leur vue...

oOoOo

-Ils sont là...

-J'ai vu... je suis morte de trouille... j'ai un peu peur de la façon dont ils risquent de prendre la chose...

-Ne t'en fais pas avant de savoir si ce sont eux ou pas...

-Oui, tu as raison... je devrais réfléchir un peu plus au lieu d'être aussi impulsive...

-Non... ne change surtout pas, c'est comme ça que je t'aime...

Un sourire afin de rassurer et cela suffit à en amener un autre...

-Je t'aime aussi... bon... on y va !

Des pas qui se veulent ferme d'un côté, un peu plus hésitant de l'autre et finalement, la distance fut vite parcourue...

-Bonjour, on peut vous tenir compagnie ?

oOoOo

John et Rodney petit-déjeunaient tranquillement, buvant à petites gorgées leur café, quand une voix douce se fit entendre...

-Bonjour, on peut vous tenir compagnie ?

Les deux hommes levèrent la tête et regardèrent les deux jeunes femmes qui se tenaient devant eux.

-Mais bien sûr ! Asseyez-vous ! Répondit John très vite.

Et Rodney le regarda de travers. Même si il était persuadé de la fidélité de son compagnon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Surtout qu'il y avait deux femmes plutôt mignonnes en face d'eux. Et il grogna de plus belle. Il les avait reconnues...

-Je suis Teyla et voici Jennifer...

-On s'est vu hier, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes celle qui bat tous les hommes et vous, vous êtes celle qui les répare ? Répliqua John.

-Oui, c'est à peu près ça ! S'esclaffa Teyla.

-Alors ? Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ici ?

-Par un très heureux concours de circonstance... Commença John.

oOoOo

Ils racontèrent leur histoire, sans pour autant s'étaler et les deux femmes les écoutèrent en souriant. Si au début elles n'étaient pas sûres d'elles, quand John aborda la partie où il avait discuté avec Xéna la guerrière, elles comprirent très vite qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute...

Elles avaient bien en face d'elle le "captain Kirk" et celui qu'il avait réussi à conquérir, le conservateur de la grande bibliothèque de New-York...

-... et je m'étais promis de l'emmener dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville pour la remercier. Je ne pourrais jamais... dommage... Termina John en regardant sa tasse, comme attristé.

Rodney posa sa main discrètement sur la cuisse de John et lui sourit, heureux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de tout ce que son amant avait subi comme pression, avant de se décider à enfin se déclarer.

Et son cœur s'emballa. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer...

oOoOo

Les deux femmes se regardèrent. Puis Teyla posa sa main sur celle de Jennifer et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je crois qu'on peut, non ?

-Oui... je pense que oui... Répondit doucement Jennifer.

-John, Rodney... j'espère sincèrement que vous n'allez pas mal le prendre mais...

-Ce que l'on a à vous dire n'est pas facile... Continua Jennifer.

-... mais je préfère que vous le sachiez tous les deux... je suis Xéna la guerrière et Jennifer est le Doctor.K...

Les deux hommes les regardèrent comme si elles leur faisaient une farce, ce qui les dérangea quelque peu...

-Doctor.K comme dans... docteur Keller ?

Jennifer hocha de la tête.

-... et vous ? Pourquoi Xéna la guerrière ? Continua Rodney.

-Il n'y a qu'à se rappeler la façon dont elle combat... à moins qu'elles ne se moquent de nous... Répliqua John, pas très heureux.

Mais il comprit que ce n'était pas une blague quand Teyla lui rappela ce qu'elle lui avait répondu, quand ils s'écrivaient lors de leurs "conversations" sur internet.

Rodney se sentit mal quand il comprit que la doctoresse qui était assise en face de lui avait écrit l'histoire qui l'avait fait fantasmer, puis comprendre qu'il était attiré par John...

Mais il se demanda aussi comment elle avait pu tomber juste avec son prénom...

-En fait, c'est de ma faute... Répondit Teyla. C'est moi qui lui ai dit...

-Mais comment ? S'étonna Rodney.

-En fait, c'est aussi de ma faute, c'est moi qui en ai parlé avec elle... tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ? S'inquiéta John.

-Tu lui as dit comment je m'appelais, alors qu'on n'avait même pas fait connaissance ?

-Oui... Répondit John d'une petite voix.

-Ça mon cher, tu vas me le payer... Ronchonna Rodney, et tu vas sentir passer la note...

-Je suis sûr que je sais déjà comment... Répliqua John avec un grand sourire.

Sourire qui fit rougir Rodney jusqu'aux oreilles, car il savait précisément à quoi John pensait.

... Etant donné qu'il pensait exactement la même chose...

-Mais comment vous avez fait pour communiquer ? Les ordinateurs d'ici sont si puissants que ça ? Demanda Rodney, essayant de détourner la conversation.

-Non, en fait, nous étions en vacances sur Terre et c'est là que Jennifer m'a fait connaitre ce que vous appelez internet... je dois dire que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à communiquer avec vous de cette façon !

John et Rodney finirent par se détendre en remarquant que les deux jeunes femmes ne se moquaient pas d'eux. En fait, elles avaient même l'air d'être ravie d'avoir réussi à les réunir...

-Au fait John... merci...

-Merci ? S'étonna celui-ci, mais pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas le meilleur restaurant de la Terre, mais c'est sans aucun doute la plus belle vue qu'il puisse exister... Répondit Teyla.

Et juste à ce moment là, le soleil d'Atlantis se mit à briller de mille feux...

oOoOo

Fin...

oOoOo

(1) : Auto-pub de moi ! C'est de ma fic "Un amour de docteur" que je parle. C'est un femme-slash qui parle de Teyla et de Jenifer.

Bon, ce coup-ci, ça y est, cette fic est finie !

Mais j'avoue qu'après avoir lu certaines reviews, je me suis demandée si je ne devais pas écrire un épilogue. J'ai commencé à taper un début de truc et je vous demande si oui ou non vous voudriez le lire.  
>Mais sachez qu'il est loin d'être finit. Alors si vous le voulez, il faudra attendre un peu (pas trop longtemps j'espère^^) avant de le voir !<p>

Maintenant, j'attends vos avis !  
>En attendant, je vous remercie tous et toutes (y'a peut-être des mecs qui lisent, qui sait?) et je vous dis à la prochaine !<p>

Bon week-end bien glacial et enneigé pour certains.  
>A plus ?<p>

Bizz à vous et portez vous bien.

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._

PS : Pour les revieweurs sans mail, je pense mettre une note de merci's à la fin soit de ce chapitre, soit après l'épilogue si vous le voulez.


	13. Chapter 13

Je sais que j'ai mis cette fic dans les "complètes", mais après avoir lu certains commentaires de lecteurs qui me paraissaient un peu déçsu par la fin, je poste le bout de suite que j'avais commencé à écrire. Donc vous voilà avec encore 1 chapitre. Et le pire c'est que j'ai pas pu m'arrêter sinon ça aurait été plus nul que nul. Donc y'a encore une suite à cette suite...  
>Mais le second mot "fin" n'est pas encore écrit...<p>

Maintenant, place aux Rar's :

Merci **Tiine** : Merci pour ta review à laquelle je désespérais de ne pas pouvoir répondre. C'est un peu à cause de ça que je me suis efforcée de finir ce chapitre... J'espère que cette suite te conviendra !

Merci **Croquemitaine** : Comme tu as apprécié la "fin" de cette histoire, tu n'es pas obligée de lire ce chapitre et celui qui suivra. Maintenant, si tu te laisses tenter, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher ! lol !

Merci à vous tous et toutes et j'espère que vous n'allez pas être déçu(e)s...

Bon, je vous laisse lire !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 13**

_Une semaine plus tard... _

-Monsieur Sheppard !

John, qui marchait tranquillement dans le couloir, s'arrêta et se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé.

-Dr Weir ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Je vais bien, merci. Et vous ?

-Très bien ! Répondit-il en souriant.

-Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ?

Fronçant un peu les sourcils, John croisa les bras et la regarda sans cesser de sourire.

-Non... ça va. Je me promène dans la cité, j'accompagne parfois Teyla quand elle rend visite à son peuple... je trouve de quoi m'occuper... mais je suppose que ce n'est pas pour me demander ça que vous êtes venue jusqu'ici, je me trompe ?

Elisabeth regarda l'homme et une très légère rougeur apparut sur ses pommettes. Même si elle le savait en couple avec un autre homme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attirant. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était inaccessible qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sous le charme !

Si elle était discrète, il ne remarquerait rien...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait croire qu'il y a quelque chose ? Demanda t-elle alors.

John regarda sa montre.

-Il est 9h30 du matin, l'équipe du major Lorne est partit en expédition depuis maintenant une bonne heure et c'est à cette heure là que normalement, vous remplissez votre rapport quotidien afin de l'envoyer au SGC sur Terre. J'ai tort ?

La dirigeante d'Atlantis se permit un léger sourire et baissa un peu la tête. Etait-elle si prévisible que ça ?

-Non, vous avez raison. J'ai effectivement quelque chose à vous dire...

... Et étant donné son hésitation, John se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

-C'est Rodney ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à l'équipe du major ? S'inquiéta t-il.

Aussitôt, Elisabeth releva la tête et leva les mains devant elle.

-Non ! Non ! Monsieur McKay va bien ! Ou du moins, je suppose qu'il va bien...

-Vous supposez ?

-Ecoutez... vous connaissez McKay autant que moi... sinon plus, et vous savez combien il peut être... comment dirais-je... assez...

La dirigeante bougea ses mains devant elle, comme si elle savait ce qu'elle voulait dire mais ne savait pas comment le dire.

... Enfin, comment le dire sans paraitre trop méchante...

-Infernal ? Continua John à sa place.

-Et bien... je n'aurais pas dit ça tout à fait de cette façon mais...

-Ne vous fatiguez pas ! Rigola John. Rodney est un homme tout à fait charmant, mais il peut être également absolument imbuvable quand il s'y met !

-Ah ? Alors avec vous il est aussi...

-Non. Pas avec moi. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour éviter ça... Dit John avec un petit sourire en coin.

Et Elisabeth pensa immédiatement que jamais elle ne voudrait savoir comment il faisait...

oOoOo

-Bon... bien... oui... c'est génial ça ! Absolument génial !

-Qu'est-ce qui est génial ?

-Cette... chose... je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça fait réagir mon détecteur de façon incroyable ! S'exclama Rodney en regardant les pierres devant lui.

L'équipe du major Lorne, dont Rodney faisait maintenant partit, était allée visiter une planète. A première vue, celle-ci n'avait rien d'exceptionnel sinon qu'elle pouvait parfaitement convenir comme site de repli. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas du tout cette partie de l'expédition qui enchantait McKay. En fait, après avoir passés la porte, ils avaient marché pendant une bonne heure avant de faire une découverte et c'était justement ça qui faisait que maintenant, Lorne regardait McKay taper sur son portable en poussant des cris enjoués.

oOoOo

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous me vouliez !

-C'est assez délicat et... je préfèrerais en parler dans un endroit plus discret, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Non...

John, assez inquiet tout de même, suivit Elisabeth et ensemble, ils grimpèrent les marches menant à la salle de contrôle, avant de pénétrer dans le bureau de la dirigeante.

-Veuillez vous assoir, s'il vous plait...

Se posant tout un tas de questions, John obéit, se sentant étrangement mal à l'aise, alors que depuis qu'il était ici, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

-Ecoutez, vous avez raison en disant que normalement, à cette heure-ci, je fais mon rapport au SGC. Seulement voilà, aujourd'hui, ils ont été plus rapides.

Le Dr Weir souffla un bon coup et se saisit d'un papier qu'elle tendit aussitôt à John.

-Tenez... lisez...

John prit le document et lu.

-Je vois... Dit-il en reposant le papier sur le bureau du Dr Weir. J'ai combien de temps devant moi ?

Elisabeth le regarda d'un air surpris.

-Mais... vous voulez nous quitter ?

-Apparemment, ils sont revenus sur leur décision et...

-Et j'aimerai essayer quelque chose avec vous ! Coupa Elisabeth en souriant.

-... pardon ? S'étonna John.

-Suivez-moi, on va faire un tour... Se contenta t-elle en sortant de son bureau.

oOoOo

-Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? Demanda le major en regardant les pierres.

Pierres qui lui faisaient penser aux Dolmens et autres Menhir...

Elles étaient de tailles presque identiques et étaient toutes disposées en cercle, au milieu duquel deux autres pierres en supportaient une autre posée à plat.

-Et bien je vais commencer par étudier tout ça de près. Est-ce qu'il y a des habitations ? Est-ce que vous êtes déjà venus ici ? Vous aviez déjà remarqué ça avant ?

Lorne le savait pourtant et maintenant, il regrettait sérieusement d'avoir posé la dernière question. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il avait débarqué du Dédale, mais il avait très vite cerné le personnage. Ce fameux monsieur McKay n'était pas bardé de tous les diplômes dont se vantait le Dr Kavanagh, mais il était au moins aussi intelligent. Et aussi terriblement bavard...

-Alors ? Hé ho ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

Le major Lorne secoua la tête et le regarda.

-Pardon ?

-Vous ne m'avez même pas écouté ! S'indigna Rodney.

-Excusez moi mais...

-Et ces pierres... Continua McKay en s'approchant des trois pierres centrales, c'est marrant mais on dirait une sorte de... d'autel... mais de quoi...

Lorne s'approcha et tourna lentement autour de l'autel pendant que McKay tapait il ne savait quoi sur son portable. Des tâches brunes attirèrent son attention et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa un peu quand, en arrivant à ce qu'il prenait pour la tête de l'autel, il y découvrit des trainées de la même couleur.

Couleur qui lui faisait furieusement penser à...

-Martin ! Cooper ! Deans ! Reprenez vos affaires, on s'en va ! S'exclama t-il en tirant McKay par le bras.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'énerva celui-ci ! On vient juste d'arriver !

-Oui et on repart immédiatement !

-Non ! Pas avant de savoir ce qu'il vous prend ! S'exclama t-il en stoppant net et en toisant le major.

-Ecoutez-moi bien monsieur McKay. Vous avez raison, c'est bien un autel et il...

-Ah ! Vous voyez ! J'avais raison ! Coupa Rodney.

-... servait certainement à faire des sacrifices ! Continua Lorne en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Bien évidement ! Un autel servait souvent à...

Puis Rodney déglutit et devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-... des sacrifices ? Croassa t-il. Mais... des sacrifices... humains ?

-J'en sais rien et je n'ai aucune envie de le découvrir, alors on s'en va !

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes de réflexion à McKay pour ramasser son sac et courir vers le Jumper quand des cris se firent entendre.

-On se dépêche ! Hurla Lorne.

Jamais Rodney ne s'était mis à courir aussi vite de toute sa vie...

oOoOo

John suivit Elisabeth qui passa dans la salle de commande et grimpa l'escalier qui menait au hangar.

-Ils veulent que je justifie votre présence sur Atlantis alors qu'ils ont tout fait pour que McKay vienne. Et ils savaient parfaitement qu'il ne serait pas venu ici sans vous. Alors puisqu'ils me mettent des bâtons dans les roues, ils vont se rendre compte qu'on ne se moque pas des gens comme ça... Marmonna la dirigeante.

Le Dr Weir était furieuse. Après avoir fait miroiter un avenir plus que prestigieux à un homme, voila que le CIS changeait d'avis et lui demandaient à elle, si son compagnon était utile à la bonne marche de la cité !

A peine arrivé en haut des escaliers qu'Elisabeth avisa un Jumper dont la porte était ouverte.

-Bonjour ! Je voudrais faire passer un test à une personne, c'est possible ?

-Je suis occupé, là, au cas ou ça ne se verrait pas ! Répondit un technicien qui travaillait à l'intérieur.

-Moi aussi et comme j'ai autre chose à faire, je vais me passer de votre permission, finalement ! Rétorqua t-elle un peu agacée par la répartie de l'homme.

-Mais qui êtes-vous pour oser...

-Dr Elisabeth Weir, dirigeante de cette cité. Rajouta-elle en voyant à qui elle avait à faire.

Kavanagh ravala alors la réplique acerbe qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Mon dieu ce qu'il pouvait exécrer cette femme !

oOoOo

-Mais pourquoi ! Se plaignit Rodney.

-Courez ! On discutera après ! Hurla Evan en jetant un œil derrière lui.

Ils avaient encore un sacré bout de chemin à faire avant d'arriver à la porte. Il espérait seulement y arriver avant que leurs poursuiveurs ne les rattrapent...

oOoOo

John se pinça les lèvres en regardant l'homme à la queue de cheval faire une grimace de dégoût même pas dissimulée.

-Monsieur Sheppard, j'aimerai que vous veniez et que vous vous installiez là ! Lui ordonna presque Elisabeth.

-Mais il n'a pas le droit ! S'indigna Kavanagh.

-Et depuis quand vous décidez qui a le droit ou n'a pas le droit de faire quelque chose ? Demanda la dirigeante d'un ton trop doux pour être réellement gentil.

-C'est un civil ! Rétorqua t-il comme si c'était une évidence qu'elle n'aurait pas dû louper.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Nous sommes sur cette base pour l'étudier ! Et il va étudier quoi lui ? Demanda le technicien d'un air dédaigneux.

-Lui il aimerait bien qu'on ne fasse pas comme si il n'était pas là ! S'énerva John.

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser M. Kavanagh qui va se faire un plaisir d'aller étudier... autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

La dirigeante se tourna alors vers le technicien mal embouché et croisa les bras en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Dr Kavanagh ! La reprit-il, et je ne crois pas que...

-Et moi je crois bien que si. Insista Elisabeth en lui coupant la parole.

Elle détestait faire ça mais cet homme l'horripilait plus que tout. En fait, depuis que McKay et Sheppard étaient sur Atlantis, le personnel avait l'air plus enjoué. Voir les nouveaux se comporter comme des enfants devant leur premier sapin de noël avaient décoincé ses gens peut-être trop intelligent !

oOoOo

-Ça va ?

-Je... sais... pas...

-Faut tenir le coup !

-Je... sais...

Lorne entendait des bruits pas très catholiques et priait pour que l'homme essoufflé qui était à ses côtés tienne le coup. Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à faire aux propriétaires des cris gutturaux pas rassurants du tout qu'il percevait dans son dos...

Heureusement pour lui, McKay était le seul non militaire de son équipe. Il n'aurait pas aimé du tout devoir aidé plus d'une personne sans des conditions de replis pareilles. Même si il espérait ne pas devoir lui rappeler qu'ils avaient encore une sacré distance à parcourir avant d'arriver à la porte...

oOoOo

-Je m'assois là ? Demanda John en montrant un siège de la main.

-Non, pas celui là. Essayez plutôt l'autre... Lui répondit Elisabeth en lui désignant celui du pilote.

-Ah bon ?

John en rêvait, la dirigeante réalisait son rêve. Il était devant les commandes d'un engin spatial !

... Engin qui se mit à faire du bruit et dont certaines parties s'éclairèrent sitôt qu'il mit la main dessus.

John se redressa sur son siège, surpris, avant de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-C'est moi qu'ai fait ça ? S'extasia t-il.

-Je crois bien que oui ! S'exclama Elisabeth enchantée.

Elle avait trouvé de quoi rabattre le caquet aux coqs endimanchés du CIS et elle jubilait !

-On va faire un essai, vous êtes d'accord ?

-Si je suis d'accord ? C'est comme si vous demandiez à un sourd si il voulait entendre ! Bien sûr que je veux !

-Je vais demander à ce qu'un pilote vous accompagne pour cette première sortie. Après tout, vous êtes un jeune conducteur... Rajouta Elisabeth.

La dirigeante appuya sur son oreillette et pendant qu'elle donnait ses ordres, John regarda partout autour de lui. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de les voir s'envoler quand il était sur la terrasse de la cantine avec Rodney et souvent, il s'était demandé ce que son compagnon ressentait quand il était à bord. Et là, c'était lui qui allait le piloter !

Ravi était un mot bien trop faible pour décrire les sensations qu'il éprouvait à ce moment là.

-Est-ce que je peux aller sur la planète où se trouve le major Lorne et son équipe ? Demanda soudain John, l'air de rien.

Elisabeth pouffa s'en pouvoir se retenir. Cette question ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Elle avait rarement vu deux personnes aussi amoureuses et aussi bien assorties. Même si de nombreux couples vivaient sur Atlantis.

-Et bien je pense que vous avez gagné le droit d'y aller, étant donné que vous avez la capacité de faire voler cet engin sans avoir reçu le gène au préalable.

-Quel gène ? S'étonna John.

-Celui des anciens. Et apparemment, chez vous, c'est naturel. Très peu de personnes l'ont. Moi-même j'en suis dépourvue et la génothérapie ne fonctionne pas. Donc, vous avez gagné votre place sur la cité !

Sur cette phrase pleine d'entrain, Elisabeth sortit de l'appareil et laissa sa place au pilote qui venait d'arriver.

-Bon voyage ! S'exclama t-elle juste avant que la porte ne se referme.

Tout à sa joie d'être aux commandes, John ne lui répondit pas et posa ses mains sur un levier devant lui.

-Bon, et bien on va voir l'équipe du major ! Affirma le lieutenant assit à ses côtés.

-En route ! S'exclama John.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la conduite de l'engin volant était naturelle pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir comment fallait faire, il avait l'impression que l'appareil lisait dans ses pensées. Et si au début cette idée le dérangeait, maintenant elle lui paraissait absolument fabuleuse !

Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte de la salle d'embarquement, ils atterrirent sur une planète verdoyante où un soleil brillait de mille feux.

-Vous avez leurs coordonnées ? Demanda John.

Il était vraiment pressé de retrouver son compagnon et le reste de l'équipe, et ça, afin de prouver enfin son utilité dans cette galaxie.

Ils parcoururent quelques centaines de mètres avant de les voir, entrain de courir. John ne réfléchit pas plus de deux secondes avant de se poser et d'ouvrir la porte...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bonne soirée, bon week-end et à la prochaine !  
>Bizzz<br>Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	14. Chapter 14

Ça y est ! Je peux enfin mettre cette fic dans les complètes ! J'espère que celles qui voulaient une suite ne seront pas déçues.

Ce coup-ci, c'est vraiment finit !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 14**

Rodney avait les poumons en feu. Mais les cris ne l'incitait guère à ralentir le rythme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sortait, mais bon sang, c'était bien la première fois qu'il rentrait aussi vite !

Et pourtant, ils étaient loin de la porte. Il se demandait même si ils arriveraient à temps...

-Un Jumper ? S'étonna Lorne.

Rodney leva les yeux et l'aperçut lui aussi. Il en aurait presque pleuré de soulagement ! Il avait mal partout, sa gorge était en feu et son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Quand il vit John sortir et s'approcher de lui, il faillit trébucher tellement il était surpris.

-T'es là ? Demanda t-il bêtement.

-Oui... Commença John.

-Pas l'temps ! S'écria Lorne, il faut s'en aller et en vitesse, on est poursuivit par des...

Des cris, ou plutôt des rugissements de colère se firent entendre.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que tout le monde grimpe vite fait à bord. Ils auraient bien le temps de discuter une fois qu'ils auraient quitté cette fichue planète !

Rodney s'écroula presque sur la banquette à l'arrière du Jumper. Après quelques minutes il respirait presque normalement alors il se leva et s'approcha du poste de pilotage afin de remercier ses sauveurs. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qui pilotait !

-John ? C'est toi qui... mais comment... tu sais... tu sais conduire ça ? Bafouilla t-il.

-Oui ! Ça t'épate hein ?

-Et il s'en sort très bien ! Ajouta son "moniteur".

-Mais c'était quoi ces cris ? Demanda soudain John.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir. Et à vrai dire, je me serais bien passé de savoir... Répondit Rodney en serrant l'épaule de son amant.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Sheppard en recouvrant la main avec une des siennes.

-Maintenant oui. Mais je vais m'asseoir, je suis vanné.

John se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à son homme qui se dirigeait péniblement vers l'arrière.

-Je prends les commandes. Ne vous inquiétez pas et allez plutôt vous occuper de votre... euh... ami...

Personne ne releva la difficulté qu'avait eue le co-pilote à trouver le bon mot. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient un couple et ça ne posait pas de problème, mais en attendant, comment les nommer ?

-C'est mon compagnon, vous pouvez l'appeler comme ça... Dit alors John en répondant à la question muette.

Un sourire entendu lui répondit et il se dirigea vers l'arrière...

oOoOo

-L'équipe de Lorne arrive madame ! Ils sont à bord de Jumper 2.

-Bien baissez le bouclier !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le Jumper passa et monta bien tranquillement au hangar. Elisabeth sortit de son bureau et monta les accueillir. En temps normal, elle attendait patiemment que les hommes viennent à elle, mais aujourd'hui était différent. Comme elle devait justifier la présence d'un civil sur Atlantis, elle voulait avoir de très bonnes nouvelles à transmettre aux responsables de cette expédition. Et si elle pouvait leur en mettre plein la vue, c'était un plus non négligeable !

oOoOo

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta John en prenant les mains de Rodney dans les siennes.

-Ne vous faites pas de soucis, il va bien. Il doit être juste épuisé par notre course... Lui répondit Lorne.

-Merci... Dit soudain Sheppard.

-De quoi ? S'étonna le militaire.

-De me l'avoir ramené... Répondit doucement John. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là bas, mais promet moi de ne plus mettre les pieds quelque part où tu risques ta vie, d'accord ? Rajouta t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Rodney.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre ça John. C'est mon boulot...

-On est arrivé ! S'exclama le pilote en ouvrant la porte arrière.

John ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Rodney fut plus rapide.

-On discutera de ça tout à l'heure... Murmura Rodney avec un sourire coquin.

Un raclement de gorge les ramena au présent et ils se levèrent brusquement en se retournant, se souvenant enfin de l'endroit où ils étaient.

-Alors comment c'était ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Horrible !

-Génial !

John et Rodney s'étaient exclamés en même temps, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

-Je conçois parfaitement le "génial", mais pourquoi le "horrible" ? S'étonna la dirigeante.

Maintenant qu'il était bien à l'abri, Rodney commença des explications plutôt décousues.

-Vous me ferez un rapport ? Le coupa Elisabeth. Pour l'instant, je vous suggère de passer entre les mains du Dr Keller...

Tout le monde quitta le hangar et Rodney se traina plutôt qu'autre chose.

-Mon cœur, tu sais qu'après chaque sortie tu dois y aller, alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Monsieur Sheppard, vous aussi... Entendit-il alors.

-Hein ? s'exclama t-il en se retournant.

Il fit alors face à Elisabeth.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Toute personne quittant la cité doit passer un examen quand elle rentre. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Je vous en ai parlé quand vous êtes arrivés...

Rodney éclata de rire en voyant la moue dépité de John.

-Allez ! Fait pas la tête ! J'y vais aussi ! On aura qu'à y aller ensemble...

-Bonne initiative ! Bon, je vous laisse. J'attends votre rapport au plus vite, monsieur McKay !

-Ouais... Ronchonna Rodney.

-On y va, tu fais ton rapport et après...

McKay ne répondit pas, s'imaginant parfaitement à quoi John pensait. Et il n'était pas contre. Il était tout à fait pour même !

oOoOo

La visite médicale se passa très bien. Aucun des membres de l'équipe n'avait quoi que ce soit. Sauf Rodney qui avait une tension un peu haute. Mais cela n'inquiéta pas trop Keller qui avait remarqué que l'homme était constamment à la limite !

De plus, ce qu'il avait subit sur la planète justifiait cela alors. Il ne passa pas plus de temps que nécessaire dans l'antre du doc et fut vite renvoyé dans ses quartiers. Le rapport fut tout aussi vite expédié. Rodney s'était très vite habitué à taper sur son portable et ses doigts couraient sur le clavier avec une dextérité qui épatait John à chaque fois. Et il s'imaginait parfaitement ses même doigts courir sur son corps...

-Ça y est, j'ai fini !

-Mummm...

Le murmure langoureux qu'il entendit lui fit retourner la tête. Et là, sa bouche s'assécha et ses mains devinrent moites...

oOoOo

_Un peu plus tard... _

-Savez-vous où se trouve M. McKay ? Demanda Elisabeth au major Lorne.

-Non, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie...

-Bon, je vais attendre un peu qu'il m'amène son rapport alors...

-En tout cas, voilà le mien ! Déclara le major.

-C'est tout ? S'étonna la dirigeante en regardant l'unique feuille.

-A vrai dire, il ne s'est rien passé sur cette planète mis à part qu'on en est partis assez vite...

-Bien ! Je vais lire ça tranquillement dans mon bureau !

-Bien madame ! Lui répondit le militaire en la saluant brièvement.

Elisabeth ne s'attarda pas plus dans le couloir et grimpa les marches menant à son bureau.

oOoOo

_Obsédé..._

Voilà ce que se disait John en regardant Rodney taper sur son clavier. Les doigts bougeaient à une vitesse surprenante. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui avait décidé que les ordinateurs n'avaient aucune âme et que donc, c'étaient des objets inutiles ! Ah il avait bien changé son homme ! Et pas en mal...

Dédaignant le lit sur lequel il était allongé, il s'approcha doucement de la chaise. Rodney était tellement concentré sur son travail qu'il ne l'entendit pas venir et c'est avec un sursaut non feint qu'il se retourna vivement.

-Ahhh ! Tu m'as flanqué une de ces trouilles !

-Désolé mon ange... Murmura John à son oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Rodney.

-Si si, ça va très bien... Répondit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Tu en as pour longtemps ?

-Non mais...

-Ça peut attendre ? Coupa encore John.

-Je sais pas...

-Alors ça attendra... Décida John en lui prenant la main.

Il tira un peu dessus, forçant Rodney à se lever et tout en reculant, il ne lâcha pas le regard de son compagnon. Regard qui se fit coquin quand il le détailla des pieds à la tête.

-Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête... Chuchota Rodney en rougissant.

-Tu es contre ?

-Non... mais...

-Pas de mais... on va fêter ma première sortie à bord d'un Jumper ainsi que ma première mission de sauvetage...

-Sauvetage ? Mais qui ?

-Toi...

-Mais non ! S'insurgea Rodney avec une parfaite mauvaise foi, je n'étais pas en danger !

-Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donnait vu d'en haut...

Et quand John repensa à ce qu'il avait vu, il fut parcouru d'un frisson assez désagréable. Dire que Rodney risquait de subir ça à chaque fois qu'il sortirait...

-John... j'aime ce que je fais... ne m'en empêche pas, s'il te plait... Supplia presque Rodney.

Après un soupir relativement bruyant, John acquiesça en silence. Après tout, il savait qu'en acceptant d'accompagner Rodney dans cette galaxie, il allait passer par des moments d'angoisse totale mais il devait l'accepter. Ça serait dur, mais il le devait. Mais pour l'instant...

-Tu sais quoi ? Dit-il tout à coup.

-Non... Répondit Rodney en fronçant les sourcils.

Rien qu'en regardant John et son petit sourire en coin, il se doutait que son amant avait quelque chose en tête.

-On va faire un jeu. Tu es poursuivit et moi je te sauve !

Le prenant au mot, Rodney se dégagea vivement des bras de John et se réfugia de l'autre côté du lit.

-Et bien ! Si c'est comme ça que tu me sauves, bonjour les réflexes ! S'esclaffa t-il.

-Mais j'étais pas prêt ! S'écria John offusqué.

-La prochaine fois, tu bougeras un peu plus vite ! Chantonna Rodney en se moquant de lui.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire réagir John. Retirant ses chaussures l'air de rien, il sauta ensuite sur le lit et empoigna Rodney. Tournant sur lui-même, ils tombèrent tous les deux sur lit, complètement emmêlés.

-Je te tiens !

-Moi aussi... Murmura Rodney en posant ses mains sur les fesses de John.

-Je t'aime...

-Prouve-le...

oOoOo

Elisabeth avait lu le rapport du major Lorne. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire de plus. Ils étaient allés sur PM876, avaient parcouru quelques kilomètres, avaient vu un autel en pierre, avaient entendu des cris pas très engageant et étaient repartis très vite ! Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que McKay avait eu le temps de faire quelques enregistrements ou prélèvements ou n'importe quoi d'autre avant d'être obligés de s'enfuir. Elle décida d'attendre encore un peu puis elle irait voir dans ses quartiers...

oOoOo

John mit de l'ardeur à prouver à Rodney qu'il tenait à lui. Le tee-shirt orné de l'écusson de l'équipe du major Lorne vola à travers la pièce avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire ouf. Les boutons du pantalon furent détachés tout aussi vite et deux mains impatientes voyagèrent langoureusement sur le corps voluptueux qui se tordait de plaisir. Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour que John se retrouve dans le même état. Et bientôt ils ne furent plus qu'en sous-vêtements. John trouvait très excitant de le caresser alors qu'il n'était pas entièrement nu. Son imagination travaillait à fond et Rodney ne s'en plaignait jamais. De toute façon, comment se plaindre d'avoir des mains qui le caressaient et une bouche qui laissait des baisers enfiévrés partout sur son corps ?

-Ohh... oui... là... oui...

-Là ? Murmura John en passant une langue gourmande sur l'intérieur de la cuisse.

-Oui... mais...

-Là aussi ?

Rodney se cambra brusquement en sentant le souffle chaud de son amant sur sa peau nue. Comment avait-il pu lui baisser son caleçon sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ?

-Ouiiiii...

Une bouche humide l'engloutit totalement et Rodney ne put que se mordre le poing pour éviter de crier son plaisir. Même après tout ce temps, faire l'amour avec John était toujours aussi jouissif !

Il adorait qu'on prenne soin de lui et avec cet homme, il était comblé...

John le suça vigoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que Rodney ne pourrait tenir plus longtemps. Alors il se mit à le lécher pendant que ses doigts s'occupaient de l'entrée plissée et très attirante...

Rodney n'en pouvait plus et écarta les jambes inconsciemment. Ayant toute la place voulue, John s'installa confortablement entre elles, les plia et...

-Mais vas-y ! S'impatienta Rodney.

Surpris par le ton brusque, John redressa la tête. C'était bien la première fois que Rodney se montrait aussi virulent ! Mais comme il n'avait pas non plus l'envie d'attendre plus longtemps, il se coucha presque sur lui, guida son sexe et poussa lentement...

oOoOo

Elisabeth regarda l'horloge. Ça faisait maintenant presque deux heures et elle décida que c'était largement suffisant pour faire un rapport. Alors elle se leva et descendit le grand escalier, direction, les appartements de M. McKay. C'est d'un pas énergique qu'elle entra dans un téléporteur et appuya sur l'endroit de la cité où se situaient les quartiers privés. Mais quand elle arriva devant la porte, elle se sentit toute bête. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas appelé avec son oreillette ?

Sa curiosité l'emporta et elle frappa légèrement à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, n'entendant rien, elle y colla son oreille et...

oOoOo

Fantastique...

Le cœur battant la chamade, John s'octroya le droit de rester immobile alors qu'il se sentait comme aspiré à l'intérieur de Rodney.

Indescriptible...

Des bras l'entouraient et un souffle court résonnait à ses oreilles. Il était si bien...

-Bouge... s'il te plait... bouge...

N'attendant que cet ordre, John se mit sur ses avant bras et commença un lent va et vient.

-Ohhh... plus vite...

Il accéléra sensiblement. De toute façon, c'était toujours pareil. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors il se redressa et plongea profondément, plusieurs fois de suite jusqu'à ce que Rodney se cambre et souffle très fort sous le coup de la sensation. La prostate est une glande absolument fabuleuse et John l'avait trouvé. A partir de ce moment, il s'ingénia à la toucher le plus souvent possible...

oOoOo

-Dr Weir ?

Elisabeth sursauta presque en entendant son nom. Elle se redressa vivement en rougissant et se retourna. Pour se retrouver face à Teyla et le Dr Keller...

-Oui ? Répondit-elle en souriant.

Sourire un peu crispé, mais bon...

-Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda Teyla en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parfaitement ! Et vous ?

-Ça va... Répondit Jennifer.

-Que faites-vous là ?

-Et bien... je voulais...

oOoOo

-AAaaAAahHHh !

Rodney, qui n'avait pu résister au traitement infligé par John, cria sans pouvoir se retenir et laissa son plaisir exploser sur son torse. Sentir les chairs intimes se resserrer autour de lui ne laissa guère de répit à son amant. Gémissant son plaisir, John ne fit que quelques mouvements supplémentaires avant de jouir au plus profond de Rodney, s'écroulant presque sur celui-ci. Repu, comblé et plus amoureux que jamais...

oOoOo

Le cri avait été parfaitement audible.

Et le ton de la voix ne pouvait pas passer pour autre chose que ce qu'il était, c'est à dire un cri de plaisir intense. Un silence à couper au couteau plana autour des trois femmes qui se regardèrent en rougissant fortement.

Et les gémissements qui suivirent n'arrangèrent pas les choses...

-Je dois aller faire... euh... je vais aller faire... du tri ! J'ai du tri à faire dans mes dossiers à l'infirmerie ! S'exclama Jennifer.

-Je vais me défouler un peu dans la salle d'entrainement avant d'aller manger ! Rajouta Teyla.

-Tu me retrouves à la cantine dans une heure ? Lui demanda Jennifer.

-D'accord !

-Je... euh... je vais aller à mon bureau... j'ai... euh... à plus tard ! Bafouilla Elisabeth.

Elles jetèrent toutes les trois un coup d'œil rapide sur la porte, avant de s'en éloigner rapidement...

oOoOo

Jennifer et Teyla firent un bout de chemin ensemble. Elles ne se regardèrent pas, se sentant terriblement gênées. Ce qu'elles avaient entendu les avaient embarrassées à un point pas possible !

-Ils s'aiment...

-C'est flagrant...

-Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi...

-Faudra vraiment faire attention quand on sera dans nos appartements... Murmura Teyla.

-Tu m'étonnes... Répliqua Jennifer.

oOoOo

Elisabeth se dirigea vers son bureau, la tête envahit par des images interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans. Elle savait ce qu'il se passait entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient mais elle ne pensait pas l'entendre.

Elle se le promit, plus jamais elle ne jouerait les curieuses !

Rouge comme une écrevisse, elle quitta rapidement le couloir.

... Finalement, elle attendrait que McKay lui amène son rapport lui même...

**oOoOo**

**fin...**

**oOoOo**

Héhéhé... finalement, je crois que j'ai bien fait de finir cette fic en rajoutant ces deux chapitres !  
>Le petit dernier m'a donné du mal. Je viens juste de le finir mais je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi !<p>

Allez, à plus sur une autre nouvelle aventure de nos deux héros préférés !

_Et merci de me lire..._

**Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
>Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !<br>C'est un manque flagrant de respect envers mon travail.**


	15. merci's

Ceci n'est pas une suite, mais juste une pitite note, que je vais poster, afin de remercier les personnes qui ont laissé une review, mais pas laissé d'adresse mail...

Pour les autres, j'espère que vous avez bien reçu mes remerciements...

Alors voilà, merci à :

Merci **Skylie-san alias Shini-oni** : Wouha ! vive le copier-coller ! Parce qu'avec un pseudo pareil, j'aurai jamais pu retenir la façon dont ça s'écrivait ! lol ! En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews, elles me font très plaisir ! Je m'excuse aussi pour avoir été aussi longue à te répondre, mais comme je n'ai plus de PC, il faut que j'attende le bon vouloir de mon fils pour qu'il me prête le sien. Merci encore et peut-être à la prochaine !

Merci **Tiine** : Je suis contente que cette suite t'ai plu, au moins, je ne me suis pas trop cassée la tête pour rien ! lol ! A la prochaine !

Merci** Arimi** : Et oui, voilà notre Rodney en bibliothécaire. Après tout, c'est un U.A. et je le voyais bien avec une chemise boutonnée jusqu'au coup, un petit noeud papillon et des bonnes vieilles et moche lunettes rondes ! lol !  
>Mais heureusement pour mes lecteurs, je me suis juste contentée de lui faire aimer les livres. Et je suis ravie que toi aussi tu aies aimé cette histoire ! Bizz et à plus !<p> 


End file.
